


Running through my veins

by Shannonwrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Scratching, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, Whipping, honestly just two fucked up boys both needed a good ol' smack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannonwrites/pseuds/Shannonwrites
Summary: Alexander hated Jefferson. That was the one thing wanted to make very, very clear. No matter what, he hated him. With an intense passion. He thought he was arrogant, pompous and an asshole. And if Alexander didn’t love his job so much, he would have quit as soon as he first heard the older male talk. Every time he spoke it was like nails on a chalkboard to Alexander’s ears.That being said, He really, really wanted Jefferson to fuck him.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth Schleyer (Past), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Angelica Hamilton/Martha Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 78
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for no smut in this chapter. I originally wrote this as a one shot, but enjoyed writing it so much that I've decided to turn it into a multi chapter and span out what I condensed into one piece of work, into a whole chaptered fic. But I promise smut is coming next chapter, and lots of it so hold onto your horses. Also this is my fist ever work in the hamilton verse, and of course picture whatever you want to picture. But just so everyone knows I'm picturing the actors as I write it, thus is in the descriptions. Thank you.

Alexander hated Jefferson. That was the one thing wanted to make very, very clear. No matter what, he hated him. With an intense passion. He thought he was arrogant, pompous and an asshole. And if Alexander didn’t love his job so much, he would have quit as soon as he first heard the older male talk. Every time he spoke it was like nails on a chalkboard to Alexander’s ears, he had no idea why Washington even hired him. Or he supposed he did know, his daddy brought him the job. Jefferson has never truly had to work for something in his life. His name got him where he needed to go. And that irked Alexander so much. He was rude, entitled and was overly opinionated. And yes, Alexander understood the irony of him stating that, but he did it in a cute way. Or at least a bearable way. Jefferson just sounded like a snotty little rich boy who was spitting out his silver- no scratch that- diamond encrusted spoon. It was nauseating. 

That being said, he really, really wanted Jefferson to fuck him. He knew it was contradictory, and he had tried plentiful of times to ignore this urge, to get the fuck over it. Because really that was what he needed to do. Get over it and Jefferson. He was just a hot guy; Alexander had met many of them in his life and hadn’t fucked them all. It was fine. Except he didn’t just wanted to fuck Jefferson. He wanted Jefferson to force him to his knees, make Alexander beg for his dick in the most disgusting, degrading way. And he shouldn’t want that. He shouldn’t want his sworn enemy to see him at a position of less power. But try telling his dick that. Even now, Jefferson was prancing around with that stupid cane in his hands. Honestly, who did he think he was? Hugh Hefner? Ridiculous. He was 26, not 86. He had no business walking around holding onto a cane. Especially since it made Alexander want to bend over the table and feel the harsh whack of it littering his ass. 

“Hamilton, what do you think of Jefferson’s proposal?” The deep voice of his boss spoke up, startling him out of his thoughts. And fuck, he hadn’t listened to a word Jefferson had just said. He had been too busy fantasizing over him. All eyes were on him now, everyone clearly having noticed him being too quiet in the meeting. 

“I actually think it’s an excellent pitch sir.” He knew the short statement had shocked everyone at the meeting. Especially the pitcher himself, not that Alexander dared to look at him and see. He couldn’t face looking him in the eye right at the minute, less he wanted to cum in his pants. Which would be absolutely dreadful to explain to his entire work team, most being his superiors, annoyingly. He left a pregnant pause, enough for everyone to think the but wasn’t coming. But sure enough there it was. “But…as the head of the finance department. I have to strongly vote against his budget. Have you seen the figures? If it weren’t from a spoiled brat, I’d be astounded someone would even think of asking that much.” He didn’t even need to know how much Jefferson had budgeted on this; he knew it would be a lot. It was the best argument he could give without having actually paid attention to the pitch. 

“You little- “ 

“Men!” Washington cut Jefferson off before he could finish his sentence. And the way he said it implied that he definitely didn’t think he was talking to men in that moment. More like little boys. “May I remind you that we are in a professional meeting and therefore I expect the language between you to kept professional.” His tone left no room for arguments. And Alexander thought that if he didn’t see Washington as so much of a father figure, he would definitely be part of Alexander’s fantasies. Hell, maybe even a crush on Washington would be better than Jefferson. No. No he didn’t have a crush on Jefferson, just a desire for him. A physical want. That was all. 

“Sir, with all due respect, can you really blame me? Did you even see the figures? It’s not my fault, no one else will ever tell him that he’s a pompous ass.” He now spared a glance for Jefferson, a smirk across his face. As soon as he did though, he wished he hadn’t. The look that he was giving Alexander was so dark and full of fury that it was almost making him salivate. And Jefferson grip on the cane had tightened. And all Alexander could think was yes, fuck yes. Take your aggression out on my ass. 

George heaved a very heavy sigh. “Meeting adjourned for today. Jefferson, Hamilton. I want reports from both of you on this meeting on my desk Monday morning.” He then gave Alexander a stern look. “Hamilton. My office. Now.” And fuck, maybe Hamilton should start watching his mouth a bit more for the sake of his job. He couldn’t afford to lose it. If he did Eliza would kill him. His best friend since their college years. And his current roommate. They’d dated for a little bit when they first met, but Eliza soon discovered Alexander was far too much of a handful for her. That and she wouldn’t peg him. Alexander couldn’t think why, his ass was amazing. There was no awkwardness or tension between them anymore. Nothing but love. She was his and he was hers. They were soulmates, but just not the romantic kind. Even Laurens didn’t quite understand him the way Eliza did.  
“Yes sir.” Alexander licked his lips and glanced back to Jefferson. He couldn’t quite figure out the look he was giving him now. There was the same anger and hatred behind his eyes. But there was something else, Alexander couldn’t put his finger on it though, and usually he was so good at reading expressions. 

He sighed heavily and stood up, taking his time as everyone else started leaving. He wasn’t exactly in a rush to have this conversation with Washington. He couldn’t stand it when he was angry or disappointed in him. That, and he often had trouble holding his tongue and always ended up in more trouble. It truly was a vicious circle. He grabbed his briefcase and ran his hands over his face for a moment, why did he let Jefferson rile him up so much? He turned to leave and almost jumped out of his skin when he bumped into someone. “Fuck man, the fuck are you doing? Get out my way.” 

He had no business being this close to Jefferson and all his six-foot glory. Hamilton himself only stood at five nine, or well maybe a bit shorter but five nine was what he went by and that was what he’d stick with dammit. “Watch your fucking step Hamilton, you’re treading a very, very thin line right now and you don’t wanna cross it. Get it?” He was looming over him, literally looming. And fuck did Alexander feel small. God imagined how this situation would feel if they were naked. No- no. Not doing that. Not today. 

“Yeah? What the fuck is your pussy ass gonna do Jefferson? Gonna pay somebody to beat me up for you? Cos everyone knows you’re too much of a little bitch to do it yourself.” Alexander spat back at him, he knew how to dare him, how to wind him up. He toed the line perfectly. Jefferson may have gotten under Alexander’s skin, but he knew that he was returning the favor just as much to Jefferson.

Jefferson grabbed Hamilton by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. And for a fleeting second Alexander thought that Jefferson was gonna hit him. And yet the position was so compromising, and Alexanders mind was running a mile a minute, trying not to get hard when faced with almost the exact situation that had played out in many a wet dream. And then it happened. Loud and clear as day. Alexander whimpered. He fucking whimpered. Not the kind of whimper from fear either. It was a very, very distinguishable whimper, it was the whimper of lust. Of want. The kind of whimper a sub would give his dom. And it fell past his lips before he even knew what he was doing. And he sure as hell couldn’t take it back. 

He was expecting Jefferson to recoil in disgust, or to just go ahead and hit him anyway. Or perhaps he’d ignore it and Alexander completely. Or taunt it with him there and then. What he wasn’t expecting was Jefferson to back off, a smirk curling at his lips as he eyed Alexander. “Hm, interesting.” Were the only words that slipped the smug Virginian’s lips. The smirk never left his lips and his eyes never left Alexanders, even when he grabbed his suitcase and started walking out the door. It was only when the door was firmly shut behind him and all eye contact was completely broken that Alexander felt like he could breathe again. Because fuck. What the fuck had just happened there? And how the hell was he meant to face George Washington now, when he felt the most shaken up, he believed he had ever felt in his life? And that really, really was saying something. 

It took him another good half an hour before he was finally knocking at his boss’s door. He’d given himself time to remember how to breathe properly again, and also for his boner to go down. And perhaps he had been waiting until he was sure that Jefferson would have left the building and he wouldn’t have had to bump into him again anytime soon.  
“Come in.” Washington called through the door and Alexander somewhat sheepishly stepped into his office. Knowing he was about to get yelled at. 

“Look, I know that I wasn’t professional, and I apologize. But in my defence, nothing that I said wasn’t true! And you know my personal opinions on Jefferson, I just don’t see how I’m supposed to ignore them.” He sighed heavily and then sat down in his seat, pleading his case before they’d even begun. 

“Come in Hamilton, oh no feel free to take a seat, thank you so much for your respect.” His boss drawled sarcastically and shot Alexander a look to show him how unimpressed he was. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled and looked at Washington nervously. He really, really couldn’t afford to lose this job. “I can go out and try again?” He offered with a charming smile, hoping to weasel his way somehow back into Washington’s good books. 

“No need, though I would like the courtesy of an ounce of respect from the start next time.” Washington told him, and Alexander felt his heart leap. Next time, he wasn’t fired. Score. 

“Yes sir, it won’t happen again.” They were both well aware of the fact that it most certainly would. 

“And to answer your previous point. Are you aware of my own personal feelings towards John Adams?” Washington asked. 

“No sir?” But Alexander was all ears, he loved a bit of office gossip. 

“Exactly. You don’t. And do you know why you don’t?” Washington didn’t give him time to respond, not that Alexander really believes he would have out of stubbornness. “Because it is unprofessional. Because in a professional workplace you hold your tongue son. Know your place. Do you understand me?” 

Alexander sighed and nodded his head “Yes sir.” A few years back, Alexander definitely would have argued Washington calling him son. It used to make him feel inferior, and that he had something to prove. But now he realized that really it just meant Washington favored him. And he couldn’t lie, Washington was family to him. He and Eliza had spent thanksgiving at their house the previous year. But that didn’t mean that Alexander was secure in his job. He knew Washington had a limit and he was close to stepping over it.

“I’m glad. Because you must learn to sort this thing with Jefferson out. I have made excuses for you far too many times. And if this habit of unprofessionalism keeps happening Hamilton, then I will have to let you go.” Washington looked pained when he said it. And he probably was. Alexander could only imagine what his boss had to go through to keep him on his staff. He was good at his job, perhaps even the best, but he was also unable to hold in his opinions. No matter who he was in front of. 

“It won’t come to that, I promise sir. I love my job, I really do. I’m sorry.” And that was definitely the first time he’d actually meant it today. He couldn’t let Jefferson be the reason he lost his job; he wouldn’t give the Virginian that satisfaction.

“You may go. Head home, and I mean it. You’re not to work overtime today. And you’re to have the weekend of. Rejuvenate and come back Monday morning with a better attitude.” George dismissed him. Alexander knew that was his way of punishing him. Everyone knew that it was know use giving him time off, he hated it. He dove into his work head fast and stayed late every night. He was always in on the weekends. He didn’t know what to do with himself otherwise. 

“Yes sir.” He swallowed hard because what else could he say? He knew there’d be no convincing his boss otherwise. And a two-day break was better than no job at all. He picked up his suitcase and left the office of his boss. He was relieved that he hadn’t lost his job for sure, but he still felt somewhat defeated. 

“I heard of the meeting Hamilton. Such a shame, once again being pulled into the office for your unprofessional behavior.” If Jefferson’s voice was nails on a chalkboard, then this voice was stepping on lego. Aaron Burr. Another colleague that Alexander could definitely live without. 

“And yet, you weren’t in the room where it happened were you Burr?” He said smugly, knowing how much he hated being left out. Whenever Alexander was invited and Burr wasn’t, it was music to his ears. He loved lording it over his bald little head. “Was a pleasure talking, but I should really be off.” 

Burr laughed at that and Alexander realized his mistake as soon as it was out of his mouth. “Heading home early Hamilton? Looks like you’re not in the boss’s good books, anymore are you? Take my advice; talk less and smile more. It could do you wonders.” He patted Hamilton on the back and walked off, signifying that he had won that round. Alexander could have chased after him if he really wanted to. But it had been a long, eventful day. And he wanted to go vent to Eliza, have her play with his hair and fall asleep. 

**

With downtown traffic, Alexander didn’t end up getting home until an hour and a half later. He kicked his shoes off, dropped his suit jacket and briefcase to the floor and walked to the lounge where he collapsed on the sofa. He loosened his tie and sighed heavily, flicking through the TV to see what was on. Not that he was really that interested. Usually he couldn’t sit still long enough to make it through an episode of something, which meant he never got into a show enough to get caught up in it. 

“Alexander! How many times do I have to tell you that our floor is not a coat rack? And our shoe cupboard isn’t just for decoration you know? Honestly, you’d think you’d have learned by now to pi-“Eliza cut herself short as she walked into the lounge and saw the pitiful state that was Alexander sprawled out on the couch and feeling sorry for himself. “Oh Alex, tough day at work?” She asked, moving to sit next to him. She lifted her arms, ready for Alexander to shuffle up the sofa and rest his head in her lap. Her hand fell back down to his hair and started running her fingers through it. The gesture more of a habit than a conscious thought. They’d known each other so long that it was routine. The roles switched if it was Eliza who came home upset. Although even Alexander had to admit that Eliza was much better at comforting him than he was at comforting her. 

“Everyone at work sucks.” He sighed heavily, his lips pouting out. Eliza was the only person who ever saw this side of him. He trusted her enough to be weak and indulgent in his feelings. She was the only person he trusted wholly and completely. 

“Jefferson, Burr or Maddison?” Eliza asked, because of course they were the three names that popped up most often. Eliza had never met them of course, but if she did…Well she’d bring Angelica along so she could give them a good piece of her mind while Eliza shot them nasty looks from afar and served them cold tea. That’d show them. 

“Jefferson. Slightly Burr, but mostly Jefferson. He got me in trouble! The absolute pompous, giant ass clown.” He huffed. 

Eliza let out a loud bark of a laugh at that. “An ass clown huh? That’s a new one. But I do have to ask this. Was its Jefferson or your tongue that got you into trouble hm?” She asked, though not unkindly. She was the voice of reason. Someone had to put Alexander in his place while simultaneously being on his side so he wouldn’t get defensive. God knows the man was stubborn on the best of days, but even worse if he was being defensive. 

“Well…A bit of both. I wouldn’t have ran my mouth off if Jefferson wasn’t being so annoying.” He huffed. “And chiseled like a God. Why does someone so obnoxiously irritating have tot look like that?” He grumbled. Eliza and Eliza only knew of his little…. infatuation with his sworn enemy. And she’d only found out by accident. Alexander couldn’t hold his alcohol, and one night he’d had a few too many with Lafeyette and somehow ended up on the floor of Eliza’s bedroom, spilling all his dirty little secrets too her. She often reminded him that he had told her far too much, and they should really start thinking about limits to what they could and couldn’t tell each other. 

“And now I’m not allowed into work until Monday morning. Monday Eliza, Monday! What am I supposed to do?” He grumbled. 

“Well you could always do some housework. Definitely start with your pigsty of a room.” Eliza nudged him gently. 

“Well that’s so boring. Why would I wanna clean when I have you to do it for m- OW!” he huffed when Eliza pulled his hair in retaliation. “It was just a joke…You can’t be mean to me anyway, I’m sad.” 

“No, you’re sulking. And horny. There is a big difference. I still don’t see why you can’t just go to Thomas and ask him to…well you know what you want him to do.” A blush appeared on Eliza’s cheeks and she’d barely even said anything remotely inappropriate at all. Another reason they didn’t work out, Eliza’s very reserved and Alexander is well…very vocal about his needs. 

“Because I don’t need to give that man anymore ammo to use against me. Do you know how much he’d taunt me at work about it? And I know for a fact he wouldn’t fuck me. I’m pretty sure I’m not his type. With how much he hates me, you know.” He shrugged. 

“But you hate him and he’s still your type.” Eliza pointed out, rather annoyingly Alexander may add. 

“Yes but- well…Gah! Not fair.” It was a rare occasion Alexander couldn’t argue his way out of something. He always had the last word. He won almost every disagreement he and Eliza had, not that there were many that were anything beyond playful. But she had stumped him there. His logic was making zero sense. But then again, it made zero sense that he fancied Jefferson in the first place. Nothing made sense since that curly haired son of a bitch…and most definitely a God, came into his life. 

**

As absolutely exhausted as Alexander was, he found that he just couldn’t sleep, at all. His mind was running a mile a minute. He checked the time and groaned. 2am. For fuck sake, what grown, twenty-five-year-old, working man was still away at 2 in the morning. It was an embarrassment. He wouldn’t mind if work were the reason, he was late. Typing away on a report or email or presentation. That was productive. But he was awake because he couldn’t get his mind off of Thomas fucking Jefferson. And he was as hard as a rock. But no matter how hard he tried, how many different positions he pictured Jefferson putting him in, he couldn’t reach his end. He needed Jefferson there with him, telling him that he was allowed. 

Fuck it. 

Nothing was going to get better with him not doing anything about it. Eliza was right. If he wanted something doing, he’d have to do it himself. Too bad his dick didn’t agree with that logic. He’d love to not be hard and unsatisfied right now. He scrolled through his phone until he found ‘fuckface’ in his contacts. He’d not used it once since he’d received it. They were meant to text and call about requests, ideas and planning. But they both preferred to do their work separately and not speak to each other more than necessary. Looked like he was throwing that one out of the window didn’t it? ‘U up?’ Fuck, he sounded like a frat boy looking for a booty call. But again, fuck it. He was looking for a booty call. 

A full ten minutes went by and Alexander had to swallow down the humiliation. Either he wasn’t awake and wouldn’t see this til the morning, where the hours acceptable to receive a u up text had passed, or he’d seen it and just decided to ignore him. He didn’t quite know which one worse. Just when he was about to give up and try to sleep again, his phone lit up with a message. Alexander picked it up with shaky hands and looked at it. ‘Trying to sleep. As should you be. Go to bed Hamilton. Rest up. You’re gonna need it.’ 

Alexander had to spare a moment to roll his eyes at the way Jefferson texted. No text talk at all in there. He even texted like he was more important than Alexander…dickhead. Secondly, what the fuck was that supposed to mean? Why did he need his rest? And why did Jefferson care so much if he got it? ‘Tf is that supposed to mean?’ 

He received a text back straight away this time, much to his relief. ‘You’ll find out soon enough. In fact, tomorrow will suffice. 8 o’clock. My house. Don’t be late.’ He shivered. He actually shivered at that. It was so commanding. He wanted to punch him in the face for it. And then get ploughed up the ass. Fuck he was messed up. A therapist’s dream…or nightmare depending on how you viewed it. He didn’t answer Jefferson, didn’t need to. He had the strangest feeling that even Jefferson knew there was no way Alex wasn’t going to be there. And that he was going to show up late on purpose, just to piss the older man off. After all, it was what he was good at.


	2. Chapter Two

Alexander slept in later than he ever had done before. Usually he was awake hours before his alarm, wanting to work on a last-minute report, or getting ahead of whoever it was he was rivalling in the meeting room. Usually Jefferson. Maddison was a pain in the ass too, but he was more reserved. Usually he stood behind Jefferson and just added an odd quip here and there. Which Alexander found even more infuriating. At least Jefferson was more outright in his opinions, which Hamilton appreciated more. At least it looked like he was just matching Jefferson when he came back with his own fire, Maddison made him look like an asshole. 

He rubbed his eyes and checked his phone seeing it was early afternoon. And what the fuck? The latest he’d ever slept was 10. Even in his drunken college years. And then it all came suddenly rushing back. Him texting Jefferson in a frustrated, desperate haze. And Jefferson responding. What the fuck? What the actual fuck? He licked his lips as he read through the texts again, while he was mind was clearer. 8. He was supposed to be there at 8. No it wasn’t happening, he wasn’t going. What was he even thinking? What was Jefferson thinking? He was clearly only inviting him to take the piss. He’d probably have Maddison and Burr there when he showed up. His little followers. Little being the right term too. Alex was even taller than Burr. Maybe not so much Maddison. But being taller than Burr was right there on his list of greatest accomplishments in his life. 

No. He wasn’t going, it was simple as that. Where he was going though, was the kitchen. The smell of bacon was wafting up the stairs and if Eliza was cooking, Hamilton was eating. He got up and got himself showered and ready for the day. Changing his normal, smart attire for something more casual. It wasn’t like he could show up at the office. He put on some black sweatpants with a white top and black hoodie. He walked downstairs to see Eliza and came behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind her, resting his head on her shoulder. And okay, maybe he could see why people always mistook them for a couple. “Watcha cooking good looking?” He teased. 

“Good morning to you too Alex. Pancakes and bacon, but they’re not just for you. Angelica and Martha are coming over this morning.” She informed him, making Alexander groan loudly. Very clearly making his displeasure known. He liked Angelica, don’t get him wrong. He could have very easily have gotten as close to her as he did Eliza, maybe it would have even worked out in a relationship with her. Perhaps in a different lifetime. But Martha on the other hand, she’d dated Jefferson during the early years they’d worked together.  
And Jefferson had clearly moulded her opinion on him. Which honestly, Martha should have enough brains to realize that the pompous ass should not be trusted. After all, they hadn’t worked out because Jefferson was unable to keep it in his pants and slept his way through half the office staff while he was still with her. Thus, ending their relationship. That had been hilarious to watch. Martha had come in one day screaming and shouting at him, causing the biggest scene. And Alexander had watched it all with the biggest smile on his face. Sick maybe that her pain gave him pleasure, but he finally saw someone other than him give Jefferson a piece of their mind. Actually, come to think of it. Maybe that was why Martha didn’t like him. Because he’d accidentally let out the loudest bark of laughter when she was hysterical. It was nothing personal to her though, in fact if she’d have asked for back up, he’d have gladly joined in.

“Alexander, be nice.” Eliza told him sternly, she didn’t want to have to be the mediator yet again between him and Martha. Angelica tended to jump to her girlfriend’s defence of course. “And go and set the table if you want some of this breakfast.” 

Alexander huffed his annoyance and went and got the plates and cutlery. “Oh, wait. While you’re cooking. Look through these.” He opened the messages between him and Jefferson and went and set the table. 

Eliza took his phone and looked at it curiously, her eyebrows raising as she read through them all. “They’re very….well….cold almost. Can I ask who fuckface is exactly?” Alexander had to laugh hard at the sound of fuckface leaving Eliza’s lips. She usually avoided such words, Alexander cursed enough for the both of them. 

“Jefferson.” He told her, eyeing her nervously. He wasn’t sure whether it’d be worse if she disapproved or approved of it. He tried to focus on setting the table and not showing how nervous he was. 

“Oh wow…Oh- well. Wow.” Eliza was clearly rendered speechless. She wasn’t expecting Alexander to ever actually make the first move. 

“You said that already.” Alexander huffed. 

“I know. Sorry. But, it’s a bit of a surprise. But it’s a good thing, right? The intent of your first message is clear, even I can understand it.” She laughed a bit. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

“I don’t know Eliza. Let’s make one thing very clear though, I don’t want Jefferson. I just want his dick. Apart from that, I could very happily live my life without him. But…what if he’s messing with me? What if I go there and do nothing but make a fool of myself?” He asked. 

Eliza shrugged. “Sometimes Alex, there are some things worth swallowing your pride for.” She walked to him and kissed his cheek. “Take a leap Alex. Stop overthinking everything so much. That’s my advice.” She squeezed his arm and gave him a small smile before going back to serving up breakfast. That was another thing he loved about Eliza. She knew him well enough to understand how to give advice without being too pushy about it. She gave Alexander her advice, a sign of affection to go with it and then left him to do what he wanted with it. He was forever thankful for Eliza. 

The doorbell rang and Alexander huffed. Looks like his time being grateful for Eliza was short lived. After all, she was the one that invited them round on the day that Alex couldn’t escape for the office. He used the opportunity that Eliza was answering the door to steal a bit of bacon that she’d plated out. He was hungry and didn’t want to have to wait for pleasantries. “Alexander, put the bacon down.” Eliza’s voice called to him through the hallway. And okay, that wasn’t fair. Either he was getting too predictable, or Eliza had developed x-ray vision. Must be the latter, Alexander definitely was not predictable. Nope. 

He was still chewing on his bacon when Eliza came back in with the girls and grinned at her. “Oh honestly Alexander, I can’t leave you for two seconds around food.” She huffed.  
“Course you can’t. Angelica, hi! It’s good to see you.” He made a show of going over and giving her a big hug, squeezing her for a second in his arms. He then turned to Martha and instantly dropped his smile. “Angelica’s girlfriend.” He huffed to her and narrowly avoided Angelica’s arm coming to swat him. 

“Hamilton. Still have all the manners of a pig I see?” Martha regarded him. 

“Oink oink.” Alex smirked and set down at the table. “Come on. I’ve set the table, I’ve seen them, I’ve said hello. Now can I eat?” He asked Eliza. 

“Oh honestly, go on then. It’s not like I think I’d be able to stop you anyway.” Eliza laughed though Alexander could tell there was more of strain to it now and felt bad. He was usually the cause to any stress in Eliza’s life. 

“Thank you.” He smiled to her and then to get back in her good books, served the girls up a plateful before serving his own. He caught her eye and she smiled to him, giving him a slight nod to let him know she appreciated his efforts.

“So why aren’t you at the office today Xander?” Angelica asked him as he was plating himself up his breakfast.

He sighed. “Can’t a man just have a day off?” He asked with a frown. 

Angelica laughed at that. “A normal man can, yes. You on the other hand, no. Who was it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “Burr?”

Alexander sighed. “Taller, fluffier hair and a tenfold more annoying.” 

“Ah Thomas.” Martha spoke up this time and Alexander couldn’t help but tense at his name. 

“Yes. Jefferson.” He frowned; he couldn’t even think about him right now. The memories of his texts popping up in his head again. He couldn’t think about it, couldn’t be tempted by it. Eliza was right, it was a pride thing. But he’d never quite learned the art of swallowing his pride for anything. 

“You shouldn’t let him get to you so much Xander.” Angelica spoke up, always intuitive. She must have noticed the dark look in his eyes. More so than usual because his feelings were conflicting more than usual. 

“Yeah well easy for you to say. You don’t have to work with the dick.” He sighed and took a bite of his pancake. “But, for the sake of my job. I’m going to have to try and let it go some more. Washington can’t keep saving my ass, I know that.” He frowned. 

“If there’s one thing I pity you for Hamilton, it’s having to work with him. At least I could leave. Best thing I ever done.” Martha smiled and squeezed Angelica’s hand. If there was one thing they could agree on, it was their mutual hatred for Jefferson. That and that alone. He was envious of Martha though; she’d managed to leave him ages ago. Hamilton still had to deal with his shit. He sighed as he looked at their entangled hands and his eyes widened. 

“No fucking way!” He looked between them both. “Angie!” He looked at her, his mouth agape. 

Angelica laughed. “Eliza, I think he’s malfunctioning. You should swap him out for a new one.” 

“You’re engaged! Like…Wedding engaged? Holy shit.” He didn’t like Martha, but he was happy for Angelica. She’d found someone that made her happy and he was so happy for her. Slightly jealous perhaps, that he hadn’t even come close to finding anyone. But he was really happy. 

“I’ll take that as a congratulations.” She laughed. “But yes. We’re engaged. It’s actually why we asked to meet with you, Eliza. We wanted you to be the first to know.”  
Eliza fully exploded into sobs of happiness for her sister and friend. “Oh Angelica, Martha. Congratulations. I’m so happy for you. It’s going to be such a beautiful day.” She hugged her sister tightly, overwhelmed with joy for the both of them. 

“That’s not the only news Liza. We have decided that as my sister, and Martha’s dearest friend, we’d love for you to be Martha’s maid of honor.” Angelica smiled as her sister squeezed her tighter.

“Martha’s? Shouldn’t she be yours?” Alexander asked forthright and completely out of his place as usual. But he’d never been one to hold his tongues. His business or not.  
“Well actually Alexander. I was hoping you’d be mine.” Angelica told him.

“You want me to be your maid of honor?” He then laughed. “Well I know I’ve got a fantastic ass; just not sure how good I’d look in a dress.” 

Angelica rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. “None of us want to see you in a dress Xander, don’t worry. Nor do I wish to call you my maid of honor. However, I’d love to call you my best man. And ring bearer.” She smiled to him, and Alex couldn’t help but be a little stunned. He was close to Angelica, sure. In fact, he loved her. His second dearest friend just below Eliza but above Hercules, Lafeyette and John. Not that he’d tell any of them that. But she wanted him to be a crucial part of her wedding. He supposed he never really thought that Angelica could care for him just as dearly too. He had a hard time grasping that people cared for him. 

“Angelica…Wow. Yeah, of course. I’d be honored.” He smiled. “Will Peggy not be slightly offended though?” He asked. 

Angelica laughed and shook his head. “Not a chance. Since she was four years old Peggy has begged to be flower girl at my wedding, and that’s exactly what she shall be.” She reached across and squeezed his hand. “Thank you Xander.” He looked into her eyes and knew exactly what she was saying. This was it. The chapter closing on a story of theirs that had never even begun. And it wasn’t to be dwelled over, she had a happy ending. And Alexander was happy for her happy ending. 

**

Alexander had decided to meet up with his college buddies later that afternoon at Hercules’ pub. Him, John, Hercules and Lafeyette. They had instantly been best friends since the moment they met each other. Of course later on came Eliza when Alexander had met her. And then Peggy when Eliza had introduced them all, specifically John to her. And of course never one to be left out Angelica joined in too. And so their group became larger. And eventually Hercules’ and Lafeyette confessed their gruelingly obvious love for each other. With Alexanders help, he might add. If he hadn’t slept with Mulligan and told Lafeyette to get a jealous rise out of him, they may still be tiptoeing around his feeling. It was mind numbingly boring for Alexander watching them do that. And for a while both he and John were the single ones of the group. Of course John and Peggy both had feelings for each other, but Alexander wasn’t going to help there. He selfishly wanted to keep John single with him. He may or may not had a crush on him once upon a time, and it was also nice knowing he wasn’t the only single guy of the group. But eventually, of course, John and Peggy got together. And Alexander was happy for them…now. He may have ignored John’s texts and calls for a week until John cornered him and told him to stop being an ass. 

“It’s definitely time to celebrate. Ham actually has time for us. Shocker. When was the last time he came for a drink with us boys?” Hercules asked the other two, pretending to have to think hard about it. 

“Gotta be over a year now right. He’s just way too important for us now.” John joined in. 

Alex rolled his eyes at all of them. “First of all, it has not been a year. Second of all, I’ve always been too important for you.” He grinned at them and took another sip of his beer.  
“He’s so modest too. Who’d have thought?” Lafeyette laughed, and as always his French accent was music to Alexander’s ears. That was someone who could listen to talk forever.  
“I know, humble and modest are my key traits.” He grinned and sighed as he sat back. “You know what, fuck Jefferson. He did me a favor. I needed this break and catch up with you boys. So jokes on him really. My so-called punishment is a hidden reward.” He wasn’t convincing anyone, not even himself. They all knew he was desperate to get back to the office. But none of the men wanted to break his bubble. 

“Exactly man. And we’re happy to have you here.” John patted him on the back friendly. “Usually I’m on my own having to watch them two PDA all over each other, it’s disgusting.” He scoffed in jest, knowing the other two wouldn’t take offence of the light banter that always flowed between them.

“Man, I feel sorry for you. No one wants to see that.” Alexander ducked from the peanut Lafeyette throwing a peanut at him and laughed. “But hey, you could just bring along Peggy to take my place when I’m not available.” Which admittedly was becoming more and more often that Alexander wasn’t able to make it, which now he was thinking about it, he felt bad. 

“Nah. She has girls night on Saturday nights. Usually at our house, so I can’t even hide at home.” He laughed. “Not that she’d let me anyway. She says that she needs time to complain about me. Not that I can imagine she has anything to complain about, I mean look at me. I’m perfect.” He flexed his muscles with a grin. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’ve only got me ‘til 8 anyway.” Alexander said, the words slipping out before he realized what he said. And no. What the fuck? He could be there all night because he wasn’t going to see Jefferson. It wasn’t happening. No. 

“What’s happening at 8?” Lafeyette asked him.

“Work meeting. Out of office of course since I’m not allowed in there right now. Trust me, I’d rather be here. It’s with Jefferson.” He wasn’t lying, there was a…discussion of some kind happening at Jefferson’s. And now that he said it out loud, there was no point in trying to deny it anymore. He was taking Eliza’s advice. He was swallowing his pride and going to see him. His curiosity couldn’t take it. 

“Yeah man, don’t envy you for that one.” Hercules chuckled. He’d only met Jefferson a handful of times, but Jefferson had always looked down on him as though he was below his class. Hercules didn’t appreciate that at all. 

“But hey! Let’s celebrate while I’m here.” Alexander raised his glass in the air and then downed the rest of his beer, knowing he was going to need some sort of liquid courage to get through this.

***

Alexander had paid attention to his alcohol consumption, something he never usually did. But he knew he couldn’t turn up to Jefferson’s drunk, not even slightly tipsy. He needed to be on his best frame of mind for this. Just in case it was some sort of nasty prank. He needed to be able to come back at it sharp witted as always. Jefferson could not win.  
He finished off the rest of his bottle of water in the car and then walked up to Jefferson’s house, knocking obnoxiously on the door. He banged hard until it swung open, revealing a very annoyed looking Jefferson and Alexanders hand very nearly colliding with his face instead of the door where he was intending to knock. Maybe he should have just let his hand fall and punch him in the face. “Jefferson.” Alexander said curtly and walked in without being invited, he knew that’d piss him off. 

“You’re late. Twenty minutes late to be exact. I believe I said to be here on time.” Jefferson glowered at him, as if Alexander were the root of all his problems. Actually, perhaps he was. That was a fun thought. 

“Yeah but you see…You missed out the part where I didn’t give a fuck.” Alexander said with a cocky grin. 

“You’re really gonna try and come into my home and disrespect me?” Jefferson’s jaw locked as he looked at him and Alexander rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t have to try.” He smirked. He took a moment to glance around Jefferson’s house. It was exactly what he was expecting. Over the top, lavish, complete with everything he didn’t need. And there didn’t look like there was a spot of dirt in the entire house, and Alexander would bet his life that Jefferson didn’t have to lift a finger to get this place clean himself. 

Jefferson pushed him hard against the wall, the force knocking Alexander’s head back and giving him the perfect dizzying effect. This is what he had to keep doing, keep pushing Jefferson and he’d get what he wanted. Just keep pushing him over the line. And so far, neither Burr or Maddison had jumped out at him and revealed this was all a cruel trick. Not to say he trusted Jefferson yet, at all. But he could make this work for his own benefit. “Listen you little bitch. Stop pushing me, I fucking mean it. You come into my house, you abide by my rules and have respect for me. Get it?” He hissed at him, pushing him back against the wall again.

“Kinky.” Alexander smirked up at him. “Who knew you had it in ya? And here I thought you were a pussy.” His head snapped to the side quickly, Jefferson backhanding him across his cheek. A tingling burn was already being left seconds later. It was fucking hot. At least his dick thought so, already twitching with interest and starting to rise. And holy shit, please tell him he wasn’t reading Jefferson wrong. Because he doesn’t know how he’d live down the humiliation of getting a boner when Jefferson wasn’t expecting him to. 

“Hamilton… Have you been drinking?” Jefferson asked, smelling the beer on his breath, his nose scrunching with disgust and backing away from him ever so slightly. 

“What? Shit- uh- yeah. But not like drinking, drinking. I had two pints and I chased them both down with water so I’m not like under the influence or anything.” He cleared his throat. He honestly didn’t think Jefferson would give two shits. But then again, he supposed he wasn’t directly caring about Alexander. He just wasn’t being the world’s shittiest human. 

Jefferson seemed to study him for the longest time and then a cruel smirk twisted his lips. “Aw poor Hamilton, not man enough to come see me without a bit of liquid courage. Do I intimidate you that much?” He taunted him, his mouth so close to Alexanders and yet not close enough.

“More like I can’t stand being near you, asshole. Need a beer to be able to put up with you dick breath.” He was expecting the hit this time, though it didn’t mean it stung less. Especially since Jefferson had hit the exact same cheek. A shudder went through him and his dick had gone from half hard to a complete raging boner. 

“If I have to beat the respect into you, I will.” Jefferson’s voice was dripping of venom and danger. He stepped back and looked down at Hamilton, appreciating the clear height difference between them. How he loomed over Hamilton, no matter how tall the other tried to stand. “You need a safe word.” He told Alexander. 

“Aww Jeffy, I didn’t know you cared.” His voice was condescending, and he didn’t miss the way Jefferson’s fists clenched for a moment and then unclenched. 

“Quite frankly Hamilton, I don’t. But you don’t wanna know how much I’m willing to hurt you, and I’d rather not deal with an assault case on my hand if you don’t like it. Because I’m not gonna listen to you begging me to stop.” He said with a simple shrug. 

“Fine, fuck. Whatever. Traffic lights? I’ll just tell ya red if it’s too much.” He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with Jefferson. He couldn’t believe just how right he had pinned him. Jefferson was just as much of a kinky motherfucker as he was. He wondered if Martha had known that. No. Nope. That was a boner killer. He did not need to think about Martha right now. 

“Perfect.” With that the discussion had stopped and Jefferson had grabbed Alexander by his ponytail and was pulling him in the direction of what Alexander presumed to be his room. He’d of course never actually seen it; he didn’t care to ever spend that time around Jefferson. 

“Get on your fucking knees bitch.” Jefferson hissed at him. 

Alexander just laughed at him, though he was still aware of the hand that Jefferson had tangled in his hair. Not pulling yet, but the threat was still clear. With that in mind and the fact that his aching dick was throbbing inside his pants, Alexander dropped to his knees. He winced when he realized he did so a bit too quickly. He scrunched his face up a bit and looked up at Jefferson, annoyed to see him laughing. “Such an eager little slut aren’t you? Doing exactly as he’s told. As daddy tells him to.” It was taunting and cruel, but Alexander could sense the hesitation when Jefferson said daddy, clearly wanting to test the waters. But Jesus fucking Christ it made Alexander impossibly harder.  
“Fuck you. Ain’t got jack shit to do with you daddy. I’m doing this for my own gain.” Alexander hissed out at him. Was it a bit of a dumb thing to say considering Jefferson was supposed to be in charge right now? Yes. But did he regret it? Abso-fucking-lutely not. 

Jefferson didn’t bother responding to it, he’d make Hamilton pay later. Instead he circled around Alexander, not too different from the way a lion would circle its prey. Taunting it. “What was it you called me earlier Hamilton? Dickbreath? Funny, considering you’re going to be the one sucking my dick isn’t it? Look at you, salivating for it.”  
“Try it, I’ll fucking bite it off.” Alexander argued back. Of course, that would defeat the purpose of him trying to get Jefferson to fuck him, but Alexander couldn’t let him think that it’d be easy. 

Jefferson glared down at him for a long minute. He clenched his jaw. “It seems like you need a long lesson in respect.” His foot lifted and rested dangerously on Alexander’s crotch. “You have ten seconds to strip. For every second you keep me waiting, my foot is gonna press down harder.” He warned him.

Alexander glared up at him. If Jefferson thought he could get Alexander to obey, just like that then he had another thing coming. He counted down from ten in his head, keeping his eyes locked with Jefferson’s. Both men were challenging each other, seeing who would come out on top. As soon as Alexander hit one, Jefferson’s foot pressed down on his crotch, none to gently. His hard dick being squashed by the ball of Jefferson’s foot. His eyes watered and he let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak. “Fuck- okay, okay. I’m doing it.” He said quickly and shrugged his hoodie off his arms and pulling the top up over his head. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat insecure. He was already half naked and Jefferson was still fully clothed. And while Jefferson was definitely built by a good, Alexander preferred to skip the gym most days. Jefferson pressed down harder with his foot before releasing so Alexander could take his pants off. Alexander’s eyes watered at the pressure of it and he quickly pulled his pants and boxers off. 

“Aww is the little baby crying? I’m gonna give you something to cry about, that’s a promise.” Jefferson mocked and looked him over, raising an approving eyebrow. He left the room for a moment and Alexander stood there somewhat awkwardly, feeling terribly exposed now. He sniffled a little and reached down to rub at his dick, the sting of Jefferson’s shoe still lingering. 

“Get your slimy, disgusting fucking hand off your dick right now.” Jefferson’s voice boomed as he came back into the room, making Alexander jump. He hadn’t heard him creeping up. “Your dick isn’t yours to pleasure anymore. Got it? You’re my plaything and it’s about time you remember it, bitch.” 

Alexander huffed and looked Jefferson in the eye, he brought his hand down and stroked his dick again. He made a show of throwing his head back and moaning obnoxiously loud. Jefferson let out what could only be described as the sexiest growl Alexander had ever heard. The low rumble in his chest and him striding forwards towards him, total fury behind his dark eyes. He smacked Alexander’s hand hard away from his dick, the impact hitting his dick in the process. Alexander bent over; the air having been puffed out of him from the pain. “Holy fuck!” He groaned. 

Jefferson took advantage of his vulnerable position and grabbed his hands, tying them behind his back with leather cuffs, tight enough that Alexander couldn’t break out of them. “Get the fuck off me!” Alexander tried to fight him, but never once said his safeword. He wanted this, he wanted this so bad. Jefferson bent him over the bed and placed a spreader bar between his legs. 

“Don’t think I haven’t seen you Hamilton, eyeing my cane. Been fucking begging for it haven’t you? Such a whore. Gonna warm you ass up with my hand and then you’re going to feel what you’ve been wanting for so long, my cane littering your ass. And you’re gonna thank daddy for every single hit. Understand?” Jefferson was done playing games. If Hamilton wanted to behave like a little bitch, then Jefferson would treat him like one. 

“Yes.” Alexander spat out; his pride being lessened by how much he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. 

“Yes what?” Jefferson asked, hitting him hard on his left cheek. Alexander jolted forwards and let out a yelp, having not expecting it at all.

“Yes daddy!” He cried out and had to bite down on Jefferson’s quilt just to try and keep his balance. Jefferson didn’t hold back one bit, his hand raining down harsh strikes on his ass, one after the after. He truly warmed Alexander’s ass up. There was no pattern to it, sometimes he’d get hit in the exact same spot three times, and it was all over the place. The center of his ass, his thighs, his sit spots. Alexander knew that from the hand spanking alone would stop him from sitting comfortably the rest of the day. Tears were in his eyes and he was breathing heavily by the time Jefferson stopped spanking him and his dick was leaking. He was so, so hard. 

He didn’t dare look behind him, but he heard Jefferson’s footsteps moving away from him momentarily, grabbing something, and then coming back. The cold stick off the cane tapped his ass gently and Alexander flinched. “Color Hamilton?” Jefferson asked him, his voice softer than it ever had been when aimed towards the immigrant. 

“Green daddy.” Hamilton answered, hoping behaving would win him some leniency somehow. 

“Good boy, that’s it. Don’t forget to count them out, or we start over.” Jefferson warned him. The praise shouldn’t have made Alexander feel as warm as it did. He shouldn’t give a shit about Jefferson’s praise; it wasn’t as if he cared about pleasing him. But he physically preened at it, desperate for it almost.

The cane lifted up off his ass and then came down with a loud THWAP. Alexander heard the hit before he felt it, and for a second, he thought it was going to be a very disappointing build up. But then the pain bloomed from the thick line, on a concentrated place in his ass and it wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced before. “Shit! One daddy!” He cried out. The tears that were in his eyes were now falling down his cheeks. 

He felt the cane lift again and this time braced himself for it. He still jolted forwards when he was hit, but he bit down hard on the quilt to muffle his cries. “Two daddy!” He shouted out. By the seventh hit, Alexander was openly sobbing into the covers. On the twelfth, Jefferson started to cross over lines and Alexander sobbed harder, his face a mess of snot and tears. By the time Jefferson got to the twentieth strike, Alexander physically couldn’t count them out anymore. He was just sobbing into the sheets and taking it, and silently begging for mercy. 

The cane clattered against the floor when Jefferson dropped it, and Alexander felt his palm over his ass, this time the touch far gentler. “You should see yourself Alexander. See your ass, how hot and red it is. Purpling in some places, the lines of my cane so prominent. I daresay that you’ll still be feeling this on Monday morning.”  
Alexander was still sobbing into the bed, not wanting to move until Jefferson told him to. “Please.” He groaned, just so desperate. The thrashing had gotten him into the right headspace, and all he wanted was Jefferson’s dick. 

“Oh now my little bitch is ready huh? Daddy offered you his dick earlier and you threatened to bite it off? Doesn’t sound like someone who deserves my dick in their filthy little mouth to me?” Jefferson taunted him, and Alexander let out a pitiful sob. “You really want it that bad Hamilton? Beg for it. Get on your fucking knees and beg like a good little slut.” 

Alexander stood on shaky legs and very carefully lowered to his knees, though there was a lot of difficult with his hands still cuffed and his legs in the spreader bar. “Please? Please daddy? I’ll be good. Use my mouth, want to suck you off so bad. I’m so fucking good at it. The best. Please?” He begged; every inch of his pride having been swallowed.  
Jefferson sighed, as if it inconvenienced him heavily. “Fine. You can have daddy’s cock. But I’m gonna fuck your face, and you’re gonna take it. I don’t wanna hear any shitty whining. Got it?” Alexander nodded quickly and wished his hands were free for a moment so he could wipe his face up. “Open.” Jefferson told Alexander, and the latter obeyed immediately. Jefferson pulled down his pants, just enough that he could get his dick out. Alexander’s mouth watered at the sight of it and his eyes widened. Holy shit. That thing was bigger than he even imagined, and how the fuck was Alexander meant to fit that down his throat exactly? He didn’t even know if that beast would fit in his ass. 

Jefferson smirked at Hamilton’s unmasked shock and ran his fingers through the younger boy’s hair. He knew he had been gifted in the dick department; he had been told it many times. He slid into the warm heat of the young immigrant’s mouth and groaned loudly, He had to give it to Hamilton, his mouth appeared good for something. “Shit.” He hissed and suddenly pushed Hamilton’s head forward, forcing him to take his whole length down. He smirked as Alexander spluttered and gagged but didn’t let him pull up. His throat was constricting too beautifully around his dick, and he would learn to just fucking take it. “This is the only thing your disgusting mouth should ever be used for, the only thing it’s good for.” He groaned. “If you need to safeword while you’re choking on my dick, you stamp your foot okay?” He told him since that was the only thing Hamilton could really do in his current position. He stilled until Hamilton gave his nod of approval and showed him he could do it. His hands moved into Hamilton’s hair and yanked it hard as he started thrusting into his throat, using him until he was red and raw. 

Alexander should feel the shame of having his sworn enemies dick in his mouth, but he felt nothing but turned on. Jefferson was literally using him like he was nothing but a fuckhole for him. He had droll running down his face, mixing with the tears from before and the fresh set flowing now. He was a mess; Jefferson had turned him into a mess. His ass was burning, and his throat wasn’t far from matching. And yet he just had to take it. Had to take what his daddy gave him. He felt the stutter of Jefferson’s hips when he was getting close, the way he started getting sloppy with his thrusts. “Fucking swallow it all bitch.” Was the only warning he got before Jefferson shot his load down Alexander’s throat. And Alexander did as he was told and swallowed it all, and he loved it way more than he’d ever admit. 

Jefferson pulled out and then looked down at Hamilton. “Well done, you did good. I’m going to go run you a bath. You will stay here the night. I have a spare room just up the hall. I’ll stay with you while you bathe and help wash you.” He told him gently as he undid the cuffs and the spreader bar, freeing him. “And Alexander? You’re not allowed to cum.”  
Alexander cast angry eyes up at him. Fucking dick. He didn’t voice his opinions, that bath sounded really nice right about now. And he wouldn’t put it pass Jefferson to toss him out if he ran his mouth too much. And Alexander didn’t think he could face sitting in a taxi on his ass. And also, something about Jefferson controlling his orgasms, telling him that he wasn’t allowed to cum, was so hot to him.

He watched as Jefferson left to what he assumed was the en suite and cleared his throat a little. He looked up and saw a glass of water on the side. Whether it was meant for him or not, he didn’t know but he reached for it anyway and downed the lot. He was absolutely parched. “Fuck.” He groaned. He was so sore, everywhere.  
“Come here.” Jefferson said, holding an arm out and helping him up towards the bathroom. He lifted Alexander and placed him gently in the warm water. Alexander didn’t get it, why wasn’t he just ditching him? If he could walk by himself, he’d be out of here. He didn’t wanna spend a minute more with this man than he had to.  
“Why do you give a fuck man?” He asked as he sunk into the bubbly water. 

Jefferson snorted and rolled his eyes. “I don’t. But I’m not a shitty dom. Aftercare goes with it, and you’ve just had your ass beat. You need it.” He shrugged. 

“Or you’re just dick whipped for me.” He smirked. 

Jefferson raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Want another meeting with my cane Hamilton?” He threatened. 

“No. Fuck no. I’ll shut up. Look shutting up right now.” He zipped his lips and relaxed into the water. Jefferson rolled his eyes and tried to hide the small, amused smile that was peaking out of his lips. 

“Better.” He gathered some water in a jug and carefully poured it over Hamilton’s hair to wash it. Alexander sighed and laid back, looking up at Jefferson. He was so damn glad that he bit the bullet and came. Even if he still actually hadn’t cum. 

The water got cold far too soon for Alexander’s liking and he was being plucked out of the bath and taken to the spare room. Jefferson threw some of his old clothes at him. “Here, wear these to bed. I’ll get your clothes washed for you to wear home tomorrow, because you’re not taking any of mine anywhere.” He scrunched up his nose, as if the thought of Hamilton taking his clothes out of his house was disgusting to him. And Alexander was offended, he was clean goddamit. It wasn’t like he was going to make them stink or something. He took the clothes from him and carefully put them on, wincing a little as he pulled the pants up over his ass. Jefferson really had preformed a number on him. 

Jefferson suddenly started laughing, which made Alexander turn to him with a scowl. “What’s so fucking funny?” He asked, his back immediately up. 

“You’re so short, look at you. Do they even let you on the grown-up rides at the funfair?” He teased, obviously finding himself hilarious. “Look at how my clothes are absolutely swamping you.” He laughed. “And those are the ones that are too small for me.”

“Oh fuck off.” Alexander grumbled as he got into bed, hiding himself under the covers. He wasn’t that short. “It’s not my fault that you’re just a fucking giant. Stop laughing and fuck off! I wanna sleep.” He grumbled. 

Jefferson laughed harder and turned off the lights as he went. “Goodnight Hamilton.” He said and left the younger man in peace. 

When he was sure Jefferson had gone, he reached for his phone and pulled up Eliza’s number. ‘Aye…turns out Jefferson’s a kinky shit. Got the red ass and blue fucking balls to prove it.’ He let out a belly laugh at Eliza’s reply. ‘As always Alex, TMI.’


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in my head this chapter was going an entirely different place, and then it was like Hams and Jeff were like 'hun, no. This is what's happening.' Soooo that's what happened! There's warning for the slight lack of/ skipping of aftercare. And Hamilton struggling to know what any feeling other than loathing is.

Thomas awoke early Sunday morning, the thought of the bastard sleeping across the hall wasn’t helping to ease his mind. He didn’t trust Hamilton not to steal something of his purely out of spite. Hamilton. The man that had plagued his thoughts since the moment he opened that dreadful mouth of his on Thomas’ first day.

Although at times Hamilton inconvenienced him dreadfully, Thomas often found the back and forth amusing rather than angering. He was so easily able to wind the younger man up, it was so entertaining to watch how riled he’d get from a few insults from Thomas’ tongue. The only time Hamilton managed to really anger Thomas was when he started jabbing at James. James was his best friend, and Thomas’ complete opposite. He was cool, calm and collected. Barely ever raised his voice, let alone a fist. He was Thomas’ voice of reason. And if it weren’t for him, he’d have punched Hamilton square in the jaw a long, long time ago.

But last night, no scratch that, at their last meeting Hamilton had managed to really get under a skin. In a way that he hadn’t before when his insults were directing at Thomas alone. And then when he had him pressed against that wall and heard that whimper, that fucking whimper. Fuck. Thomas knew then and there that he had to have him. He’d never felt a need so primal before in his life. He’d come home that night and jerked off all over himself and the memory of that whimper over and over again. It had driven him crazy.

And he thought that he could have Hamilton, just once and that was it. His need would be sedated. But it was the next morning and the need Thomas had felt hadn’t nearly been satisfied, he wondered for a moment if it ever would be. He wanted to fuck Hamilton and hear him beg with a desperate need for Thomas’ cock again. It seemed that Hamilton was the only person who could well match Thomas’ fire in bed. He supposed it made sense, that was why they were such good enemies for each other. They clashed and argued and almost fought with their passion for their opposing views. No, Thomas knew that he couldn’t end it, not yet. It was with this in mind, that Thomas sat down and started writing.

Alexander woke up a couple of hours after Thomas, once again sleeping in. The second time in a row, he was hoping it wasn’t going to become a habit. He intended to be up and back at work bright and early on Monday morning. He stretched out and suddenly stilled at the still sharp pain shooting through his body. Jesus fucking Christ, his body had never ached this much in his life. Especially when he hadn’t even had Jefferson’s dick up his ass. He got himself up and went to the bathroom. He groaned with annoyance when he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. The fucking giant’s clothes looked absolutely ridiculous on him. And it wasn’t because he was short. Jefferson was just a tall shit. He turned around, but kept his head looking towards the mirror, and dropped his pants so he could check out his ass. Well, shit. It looked like it had been beaten raw. Which it had. But he wasn’t expecting it to be quite so bad. The bruising was awful, and his whole ass was either a deep red or purple. Along with the welts that were still raised. Fuck. Jefferson needed a check on his anger issues. He moved his hand to run across it and yelped loudly. Shit. That stung like a bitch.

He sighed and walked downstairs to see if Jefferson was about, only so he could grab his clothes and go home. Of course he wasn’t actually interested in seeing the Virginian. He heard rustling about in a nearby room and followed the noise. Apprehension started to build in his body, what exactly was he supposed to say to him? And was he right to assume that this would be carrying on? He was hoping it would, especially since he hadn’t even gotten to cum. But he had no clue what Jefferson was thinking, there was still a chance that it could be revealed to be just a cruel prank. Jefferson using leverage against Hamilton. After all, Hamilton was the only one with marks on him.

He turned the corner and walked into the room, eyes widening when he saw the spread laid before him on the table and only just now realized how hungry he was. “Wow Jefferson, not to say that I don’t appreciate the effort. But if you’re trying to wine and dine me, don’t bother. I’m only interested in your dick, big boy.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes at Alexander. “Feel free not to eat. I honestly don’t give a fuck. But there’s a few things we need to talk about.”

Alexander felt dread pool at the pit of his stomach and was suddenly not so into the croissant he was eating anymore. This was it, this was when Jefferson admitted it was all a nasty joke, and now he had ammo to blackmail the shit out of Alexander. “Look man, you know this is really, really fucked up right? Like it’s fucking sick? I like what I like and for you to try and exploit me for that is a dick move. Like a massive fucking dick move.”

Jefferson waited patiently for Hamilton to finish before raising an unimpressed eyebrow. “What the fuck are you talking about?” He asked.

“Well that’s what you’re gonna do right?” He then paused. “What are _you_ talking about?” He fired the same question back.

“A contract man. Fucking hell. A written agreement between two consenting adults stating what we want out of this…arrangement” He shook his head at Alexander and looked thoroughly annoyed. “The fuck do you take me for?” And Alexander didn’t dare answer, he figured that was a rhetorical question. “And do you ever think about anyone other than yourself? Did you take two seconds to think about how it’d make me look? My position is higher than you, technically making me your superior and boss. Though Lord knows you don’t act like it ever, and you’re younger than me. Not by much granted, but you’re still younger. And given how everyone knows how much we hate each other, it’s easy to see how they’d draw the conclusion that I’m manipulating or taking advantage of you. Did you ever think of that Hamilton?”

That was perhaps the first time Jefferson had ever successfully made Alexander feel bad. Because he was right, he’d never outwardly admit it. But Jefferson was right. Hamilton hadn’t once spared a thought for how it’d look for the older male. He only ever thought about himself and his reputation. He never bothered to consider the fact that Jefferson probably had the same conflicting feelings Alexander had towards it all. Jefferson hated him, just as much as he hated Jefferson. “Shit…Uh sorry?” He cleared his throat, not knowing how to apologize to the elder, not having ever had to do it before. Or wanting to. “So. A contract?” He asked and shifted in his seat, immediately regretting it as the sharp burn in his ass returned once more and made him wince.

“Yes, I have taken the liberty of writing down a few rules that I have, along with the fact that you prefer to use the color system over having an actual safe word. Of course you may add your own obligations that you wish from me too. Nothing ludicrous though Hamilton. Don’t forget who’s in charge here.” He passed over Alexander’s copy of what appeared to be the contract he’d written up while he kept his own one. “Here’s what I expect from you, should you wish for this to continue. Ruler number one; it must be kept a secret, I daresay neither of our reputations can take this kind of hit.”

Alexander snorted. “Yeah trust me buddy, I’m not exactly wanting to go shouting out about it.” Jefferson didn’t need to know about Eliza.

“That brings us to number two.” Jefferson said tersely. “I want your respect. End of. And unless you’re ready for your ass to pay for your mouth…again. I’d watch it if I were you Hamilton.” He said sternly.

Alexander’s ass definitely wasn’t ready to pay for the consequences of his mouth. He figured it was in his best interest to quieten down, at least for ten minutes. “Yes okay, I understand. I’m good.” He nodded.

“Yes what?” Jefferson raised his eyebrow challengingly.

“Yes daddy.” Alexander said through clenched teeth, his cheeks burning. Saying it outside the fits of passion in Jefferson’s bedroom was humiliating.

“Good boy.” And oh God, those two words shouldn’t make Alexander feel as good as it did. The warm sickly feeling spreading through him. “Rule number three. This does not affect our workplace. I’m dead serious about this one Hamilton. That isn’t to say we can’t have _fun_ at work. But it shouldn’t negatively impact our jobs.”

Alexander nodded his head quickly. “I agree with that one, entirely. I also am down for messing about a bit at work…You know, as long as no one finds out. If you wanna give me a vibrator or whatever. I can deal.”

Jefferson smirked a bit and looked up at him. “Be careful watch you wish for Hamilton. If you’ve got a vibrator in, I’ve got the remote. To switch on and tease you whenever I want.”

Alexander swallowed heavily, the thought turning him on desperately. Not that it was hard. The wind could blow the right way today and Alexander would probably pop a boner. Especially with how he didn’t get to cum last night and feeling the bruising on his ass. Horny wasn’t even the word for it. “Please.” He whimpered desperately, knowing he sounded pathetic.

Jefferson laughed. “Look at you, so desperate to have a plastic dick shoved up your ass around everyone at the office.” He then smirked. “But you’re going to have to wait Hamilton, learn some fucking patience. We’re not finished yet.” He turned his attention back to the list, ignoring Hamilton’s whimpers. “Ah, here’s a fun one. I control your orgasms. Every single one. If you’re jacking one out at home, you call me and ask. If I say no, then it’s no. You don’t have a single ounce of pleasure without my say so. Got it? The only time I’ll excuse it, is when it can’t be helped with out showing our secret. For example, if you’re fucking someone else. That’s your business.” He shrugged.

Alexander didn’t know why, but the though of Jefferson fucking someone else gave him a nasty taste in his mouth. But it wasn’t as if he wanted to be exclusive either. He wasn’t looking to suddenly become a married couple. He nodded his head. “Yep, sounds good to me.” He nodded; it wasn’t as if he was going to voice that he didn’t want Jefferson to sleep around. “Just means I’m gonna have to fuck way more people to get a few orgasms in huh?”

He didn’t miss the look Jefferson gave him, of pure hellfire. “Like I said, that’s your business.” He repeated, voice tense. “Next rule.” He said quickly, changing the topic again. “If we’re fucking, or doing anything together like we did last night, you stay over. So start packing a night bag when you come round. Like I said before, I’m not a shitty dom. So aftercare is a must. Whether you wanna complain about it or not. Trust me, you’d be complaining a whole lot more if I didn’t do it.”

Alexander nodded and shrugged, that was simple enough. And it had felt sorta nice last night when Jefferson was taking care of him. “I can deal.”

“Okay, and to the last of my rules. Honesty. With both of us. No bullshitting Hamilton. Like it or not, these sorts of arrangements are built on trust. We’re going to have to learn to trust each other. And that means no fucking around alright?” He told him seriously.

Alexander nodded. “Yeah. Might be the hardest rule you’ve made yet Jefferson, but I reckon we can learn.” He agreed. “Oh I’ve got one to add now.” He said, now that they were at the end of Jefferson’s rules. “No falling in love with me.” He smirked.

Jefferson scoffed and rolled his eyes in the most over dramatic way Alexander thinks he’d ever seen him do it. “You’re an insufferable little shit, who I despise. I don’t think that rules going to be a hard one.” He wrote it down anyway. He did say Hamilton could add whatever he wanted, and he was a man of his word. “Okay, is there anything else you’d like to add?”

“Nope, I’ m good. Let’s get to the sex.” Alexander smiled crudely.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “In your dreams. Sign. Both your copy and mine.” He handed Alexander a pen and it took all of Alexander’s effort not to roll his eyes at it. Even the man’s pens were ridiculous. A red pen with a gold crown on top and a tiny diamond inside the crown. Honestly, who needed that sort of pen? Just a regular fucking biro would do. Pompous asshole. He bit down all his insults and signed the paper and swapped with Jefferson, signing the other copy too.

“Okay. _Now_ can I have a good dicking?” He asked.

“First, your ass can’t take it. Second, if you want something you use your fucking manners. Third, watch your tone.” Jefferson picked up a bottle and then patted his lap. “Come here, bend over, pants down.

Alexander shook his head quickly. “I’m being good! That was a joke!” He defended, really not wanting another thrashing so soon.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “Would you just listen for once? I’m not gonna hit you.”   
“Hard to listen when you’re telling me to bend over your lap.”   
“Don’t be a pussy.”   
“Bit rich coming from you.”   
“ _Hamilton_.”   
“I’d like to see you try and cope with a sore ass.”   
“I do have a pain in my ass, you.”   
“Ha ha, very funny.”   
“Hamilton. Just bend over.”   
“I’m trying, like I said I’m sore. Do you ever listen dickhea- _OW!_ ”   
“Watch your tone.”   
“You said you weren’t gonna hit me.”   
“I didn’t. I pulled your hair. Now shut up and do as you’re told.” Jefferson ceased their bickering for a moment.

Alexander, with his pants at his legs and his bare ass on display for Jefferson, felt the same vulnerability he felt last night. Completely at Jefferson’s mercy once again. He knew how his ass looked, all red and bruised, and he had no doubt that Jefferson was proud of his handiwork. Probably brought the sick fuck great pleasure in knowing he did that to his ass. “This might sting for a moment, but it’ll feel amazing in a minute.” Jefferson warned him, his voice sounding gruffer than usual. He was turned on. Alexander’s hunch was right, yet again. He was rarely ever wrong after all. Jefferson got great pleasure in seeing his beat-up ass. Good to know.

He heard the cap of a bottle open and then felt Jefferson’s hand smooth over his ass, much gentler than Alexander expected him to be. It was the most tender he’d ever been with him. True to his word, Alexander’s ass reignited with a fresh sting as a cool liquid was poured onto it. He bit down on the inside of his cheeks to keep in his pained whines. “That’s it, good boy. Well done.” Jefferson said in a soft, southern drawl. Alexander didn’t think he’d ever heard him speak so softly before in his life. He liked it, really liked it. And he liked that it was aimed towards him. He closed his eyes and focused on the praise Jefferson was giving him. His hands kept up the rubbing motion and Alexander could feel the affect settling in. That felt amazing, it was so cooling and soothing on his sore ass.

“Thank you, daddy.” The words came out before Alexander could really stop them. He couldn’t help but feel super submissive like this, bent over Jefferson’s lap while he was rubbing cream to make his ass feel better.

“You’re welcome. Such a good boy, aren’t you? Such lovely manners.” And fuck, the praise was making him so damn hard. There was something about hearing Jefferson happy with him that made Alexander feel some sorta way…But he didn’t wanna think about it. He coated Alexander’s bum and then gently patted it, not hard enough to hurt. “You wanna get off? Wanna get that release you didn’t have yesterday cos you were bad?” He asked.

Alexander nodded desperately. “Please daddy, please?” He asked nicely, trying to keep his manners in check so that Jefferson wouldn’t change his mind.

“See what happens when you’re a good boy? Daddy’s nice to you, isn’t he?” He hummed and then smirked.

“I’ll be good daddy. I promise.” Alexander answered, desperate for some sort of friction now. His balls ached so much from having spent the whole night denied.

“You want it? Then chase it. Hump my lap like the little bitch you are. You know your place don’t you?” Jefferson ordered and the realization seeped in for Alexander. He was supposed to hump Jefferson’s leg like some sort of fucking dog. A bitch in heat. And if Alexander weren’t so damn desperate, his pride would have caused him to refuse. But he was desperate, so he started moving his hips. Doing as he was told and humping Jefferson’s lap. The moans that spilled from his lips were sinful, it shouldn’t have felt as fucking amazing as it did. He was being humiliated and degraded and he loved every second.

He reached near to his orgasm embarrassingly quickly, his hips moving fast on Jefferson’s lap. He looked up at his tormenter with pleading eyes. “Please daddy. Please can I cum?” He should earn so many points for remembering to ask permission.

“Yes Hamilton, cum all over yourself like the filthy little slut you are. You disgust me.” Alexander groaned as he came all over himself and Jefferson’s lap. He was practically screaming, always being very vocal when orgasming. Eliza could attest to that; she never had any doubts when Alexander was wanking.

Jefferson helped him up once he had recovered and raised an eyebrow. “Look at the mess you’ve made. Not very polite is it? You come into my home and make a mess all over my pants. Lick it clean like the little bitch you are. My bitch.”

Alexander narrowed his eyes. “I’m not your bitch, you fucking prick.” He hissed at him. Jefferson’s hand raised high and smacked him hard across his face.

“How dare you speak to me like that. Know your place. You’re nothing but a fuck hole for me to cum in.” He gripped Alexander’s hair and yanked him down. Alexander had no choice but to follow unless he wanted his hair ripped out of his head. His face was pushed into the cum on Jefferson’s pants and he let out a little whimper. With the grip still pulling tightly at his hair and his face already pressed into his own cum, he had no choice but to lick it up. Tears pooled in his eyes and he licked until Jefferson was as clean as he could get him. Jefferson’s hands finally eased up at his hair and he pulled back and looked up at Jefferson, tears falling down his cheeks and a pout firmly on his face.

“That was fucking disgusting.” He huffed and wiped his tears off his face.

Jefferson couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Was there any point that you wasn’t green during that?” He asked. His hand moved and stroked Alexander’s face in an uncharacteristically tender touch. But before Alexander couldn’t even think to comment on it, he recoiled so quick you’d think he had been burned. There was an unreadable look on his face.

“Yes, I was green the whole time. I’d tell you if I was red.” He cleared his throat and looked at Jefferson. He didn’t quite have the balls to tell him that he liked the feel of Jefferson stroking his face like that and he could carry on if he wanted to. It was clear they couldn’t communicate through words, either of them. And Alexander wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to say. He didn’t want Jefferson in a soft way, of course not. They were enemies. They would stay enemies no matter what. It was just that the touch had felt really, really good. 

So if he couldn’t talk to Jefferson, he did the next best thing. He kicked his pants completely off, not exactly needing them and carefully sat on Jefferson’s lap. The older male was watching his every move and he knew it, but it was okay. In this moment, it was okay. Neither of them had to think anything or say anything. After all, it was just the two of them there. It was all just between the two of them. He carefully leaned in, ready to brush it off as a joke if Jefferson lost his shit. But Jefferson followed his movement and placed his hand to rest on the back of Alexander’s head, taking the lead now. Their lips suddenly crashed together, and it was odd and misplaced at first. Both of them trying to figure the other one out. And then there was the clashing of teeth and the unsure tongue. It took them a moment, too long of a moment but they found their rhythm eventually. Jefferson in control and Alexander following his lead, molding his lips to the shape of Jefferson’s. And fuck, now that the awkwardness of it had subsided, Jefferson was a really fucking good kisser. Too good.

He shifted a bit in Jefferson’s lap and felt the man’s hard dick pressing up against his ass. And fuck it, he was still sore, but he was overwhelmed with the urge to ride Jefferson there and then, he needed to do it. He slowly moved his hands up Jefferson’s top, stroking his hands over the hard-defined abs, it felt so fucking good. Jefferson pulled back from the kiss for a moment to pull his top off over his head and then did the same to Alexander’s. He pulled Alexander closer to him again and kissed him deeply. Their kiss was quickly becoming more passionate and desperate between them.

He moved his hips down to meet Jefferson’s and whined a little, he was so, so needy for Jefferson’s cock. Jefferson patted Alexander’s hip gently, getting him to lift up so he could get his pants off. He managed to do it while still making out with the younger male, Alexander believed that took real talent. “Fuck…Need to get the lube.” Jefferson grunted. Alexander quickly shook his head, not wanting the moment to be ruined. He lifted Jefferson’s fingers to his mouth instead, sucking them hard to coat them in spit. “Alexander…I don’t want to hurt you.” Jefferson said gently, and Alexander realized it was the first time he called him by his first name.

“It won’t hurt, I can take it.” He whispered and kissed Jefferson again to reassure him. “Please daddy. I’m desperate for you.” That seemed to be enough to convince Jefferson. His hands ran down Alex’s ass and carefully pressed against his hole, rubbing a circle around the rim before pushing a single finger in.

Alex hissed a little but let out a sinful moan after. Fuck it felt good. So good. And he didn’t even have Jefferson’s dick in him yet. He was only one finger in. “You tell me if it starts to hurt or becomes too much okay Alexander?” Jefferson said sternly. Alex nodded and clung onto Jefferson desperately, reconnecting their lips once more. Jefferson moved his finger around in a circular motion, trying to stretch Alexander out. When satisfied with the stretch, he added the second finger in and was rewarded with an even louder moan from Alexander’s mouth. Alexander couldn’t stop the temptation of riding Jefferson’s fingers, the older main thrusting them in time with Alexander.

One particularly hard thrust managed to get Alexander’s bundle of nerves and his entire back arched in the most beautifully erotic way. “Fuck…oh shit!” He groaned and his nails dug into Jefferson’s shoulders, moaning with more vigor. That was ridiculously good. It wasn’t fair that Jefferson was _that_ good at it. And this was only his fingers. Alexander gritted his teeth down a bit when Jefferson added the third finger. But the pain felt incredible to him. He shouldn’t have been able to get so hard so quickly after already having orgasmed that morning. But Jefferson just had that affect on him. The man was good in bed. Or…at the kitchen table.

He whined at the loss when Jefferson pulled his fingers out. “Shhh, it’s alright. Need you to get my dick really wet yeah? Make it less painful for you okay?” He gently guided Alexander off him and helped him to his knees. Alexander didn’t hesitate and took Jefferson in his mouth, wanting to be filled up with him so badly. And the quicker he coated his dick; the quicker Jefferson would be in him. He licked and sucked, using as much salvia as he could. Alexander liked a bit of pain, or a lot of pain. But Jefferson was _big,_ and Alexander’s ass still ached a lot. He lifted off him at Jefferson’s small tug at his hair and moved back to sit on his lap.

Jefferson reconnected their lips together again and guided Alexander to his dick, doing most the work in guiding him down onto it. His grips on Alexander’s hips were tight as he had to stop the smaller man from falling down on his dick. As impatient as Alexander was, he didn’t protest the pace too much. He knew he had to take it slowly. He groaned as he felt Jefferson’s size filling him. Both long and thick, definitely the biggest he had ever been with. He finally bottomed out, sitting down completely on his dick. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find Jefferson staring at him intensely, another unreadable look in his eyes. Alexander didn’t quite understand it, he was usually so good at reading looks. But Jefferson was an enigma to him. He didn’t have chance to dwell on it for too long though, Jefferson’s grip on his hips tightened once more and started moving the smaller man to bounce on his dick. Alexander wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man, almost in a tight embrace as he started bouncing on his own accord. The slap of his ass on Jefferson’s thigh was painful, but in the most delicious way that it had Alexander moaning so loudly that he was sure there was going to be a noise complaint from the neighbors, but he didn’t give a single fuck. Especially since it wasn’t his house. He dug his nails harder in Jefferson’s shoulder for purchase as he really started to get a good speed and rhythm. “Fuck yes! Holy shit!”

Jefferson grunted and littered Alexander’s collarbone with hickeys, marking him up completely and it was so fucking hot. “Say my name.” Jefferson moaned out to Alexander as he pushed his own hips up being rewarded with a guttural scream from Alexander.

“Jefferson. Yes fuck!” Alexander moaned out on command; it wasn’t exactly a hardship with how much he was moaning already.

“No…fuck! My _name,_ Alexander. Say my name.” It was almost a growl, and Alexander thought his voice was sexy normally, it was even sexier now. He wanted to get the growl out of him over and over again. It was so sexy.

“Thomas! Thomas! Fuck! I’m so close Thomas!” He moaned louder. His name felt foreign on Alexander’s tongue but not awful. Not even close to awful.

“So am I. Cum after me okay? As soon as I cum you can too.” Jefferson told him and brought their lips together again. Both of them were far too lost in the pleasure and close to their release for it really to be called a kiss. It was more hot breath and moaning into each other’s mouth, lips touching. Just when Alexander didn’t think he could hold his orgasm back anymore, he felt Jefferson’s hand wrap around his cock and stroke it almost lazily as he came hard in his ass, filling Alexander up completely. The touch on his dick was light and soft but it was enough for Alexander. He tensed up and screamed Thomas’ name as he came hard. His scream during his orgasm being the opposite of Jefferson’s low grunt through his orgasm. And Alexander couldn’t help but think that the opposite reactions summed them up perfectly.

“Fuck.” Alexander breathed out as he leaned his head on Jefferson’s shoulder, just resting for a minute. He needed a second to recuperate. Jefferson’s hand rubbed up his back and held him, the way Alexander didn’t realize he needed to be held. But of course it was all over too quickly. Jefferson was gently pushing him off. Gently, but pushing him, nonetheless. And Alexander took the message very clearly, whatever that moment just was between them, it was over. He didn’t know why, but it left him feeling upset, for lack of a better word. He cleared his throat and looked at Jefferson. “Uh…I need my clothes and to clean up. Do you mind?” He asked.

Jefferson shook his head. “Not at all, go shower in my bathroom if you wish. I’ll bring your clothes up. Unless you need me to stay with you? Then we can both head to the laundry room.” He said it gently, but Alexander could hear the undertone. He was being clinical, doing what he thought was right. Not what he wanted to do. And if Jefferson didn’t wanna be with him, then Alexander didn’t want him there either.

“Nah I’m good. Don’t need you to wipe my ass.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. As if he didn’t care what Jefferson. And he didn’t. He shouldn’t. That was his enemy. Whatever this bitter taste was, he could push it away. Ignore it. He was Alexander Hamilton for Christ’s sake. He was a flirt, a bachelor, a playboy. He could control his feelings for anyone. And he definitely had no feelings for Jefferson.

***

A few hours later Alexander was at the bar for the second time this weekend. The most he’d been since his college days. The whole gang was there this time, and Alexander couldn’t help but wonder if they did this every weekend. If it was just Alexander who was never there. And if he was even missed. Eliza, maybe would miss him. The only single one left apart for him, and Alexander sometimes wondered if that was his fault. Eliza was an amazing woman, it shouldn’t be hard for her to find the partner of her dreams, anyone would be incredibly lucky to have her. Alexander would be lost without her. He was lost whenever she wasn’t there to hold him back and remind him when he was being too much. He was almost a full-time job, a burden on her.

“Hey, Hams. No offence man, but you’re really killing the vibe- _ow_!” Hercules huffed when Lafeyette elbowed him in the ribs.

“What my idiot boyfriend is trying to say is, are you okay mon ami?” Lafeyette asked, always having been the gentler one of the pair.

“What? Yeah of course. I’m fine. Just wanna get back to work, don’t I?” He chuckled bitterly. “It’s what I’m good at, what I know.” He knew that excuse would pacify everyone, except one person. He spared a glance at Eliza and she gave him her _we’ll talk about this at home_ look. But unlike the usual annoyed huff that accompanied that look, she just seemed more concerned.

The thing was, Alexander would love to talk to Eliza about, but he didn’t even know exactly what it was that he was upset about. Or how to explain it. Jefferson was off with him after fucking him. So what? What was the big deal about that? It wasn’t as if Jefferson was his boyfriend, or as if Alexander even wanted Jefferson to be his boyfriend. He got a good dicking and got to cum twice, he should be overjoyed.

He sighed a little and took another large gulp of his beer. He groaned when they brought the karaoke machine out at the bar. The last thing he needed was people who couldn’t sing trying to sing and give him even more of a headache. “Hey, Pegs. Wanna sing with me?” John asked.

“Go on Peggy! It’ll mean it’s one less song that Herc can sing. Save our poor eyes.” Alexander piped up. Besides, he’d heard Peggy and John sing before. They were actually rather good. And he had to admit, they made a really fucking cute couple.

“Oh okay fine. If you insist. Besides, anything to stop Herc.” She laughed and got up, walking to the mics with John.

“Oi, you’re all assholes.” Hercules huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning into Lafeyette. His boyfriend rubbed his shoulder, comforting him while making a face to everyone else that clearly stated it was a team effort to keep Hercules away from the mic.

Alexander turned to look at John and Peggy when the music started and smiled when he heard them starting to sing no air. John was looking at her with those adorable puppy eyes of his and Peggy was staring back with a bashful smile. Adorable was the only word that could be used to describe them. “We really couldn’t have asked for better for our baby sister huh?” Angelica smiled as she watched them. Alexander wondered if she’d say that about him and Eliza if they’d worked out. Or if Angelica would have warned Eliza off, tried to convince her to see reason.

“Yeah, they’re so sweet.” Eliza agreed. She reached under the table and squeezed Alexander’s hand. Alexander both loved and hated how well Eliza could read him, how she always knew what he was up to in his head. One day he’d find a way to repay Eliza her, truly thank her for how much she was there for him. He felt a bubble of emotion rise up inside him and he had to stand for a second. ‘ _My world revolves around you it’s so hard for me to breathe_.’ The voices of Peggy and John ran through his mind and he suddenly had to stand up.

“Excuse me for a moment. I need some air.” He announced to the table, ignoring the confused looks from his friends and escaped outside for a moment, just needing to breathe deeply. What the fuck was going on with him?

“And I need to find out why he needs some air.” Eliza tried to be comical about it, but everyone could hear just how concerned she was. She ran out after him, following his path. She saw him leaned against the wall, looking like he was gasping for air and struggling. “Oh Alexander.” She brought him in for a tight hug and kissed his cheek repeatedly. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

Alexander looked at her, his dark eyes searching hers and for once he decided to speak the truth. “I don’t know. I just feel…hollow. And I don’t know why.” He admitted and completely relished in the comfort of Eliza’s arms. It felt good. Really good. “Please don’t let go of me.”

Eliza rubbed his back. “I never will Alex, you know that. Never.” Eliza couldn’t tell you what gave her this feeling, or why. But she felt a huge shift and she somehow knew change was coming, and nothing was ever gonna be the same again.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer than usual. I was trying to figure out what way to go with this chapter. But now I've figured out exactly where this is going, so go me! Hope you all enjoy!

This was the first time in years that Alexander had gone into work hungover. But after that awful feeling stirring in his gut the previous day, he’d drank his weight in vodka lemonade, which admittedly wasn’t actually a lot. But he was a small dude, he couldn’t handle his alcohol. He’d drank so much that poor Eliza had to enlist Hercules’ help to drag his sorry ass home. Not that he really remembered but Eliza had _kindly_ filled him in this morning.

And boy was she pissed at him. Usually she made him a coffee and a bagel in the morning for him to eat on the way to work. But today he’d been met with a ‘you get yourself into that state, you gotta deal with yourself the next morning.’ Though she’d begrudgingly gave him a sandwich to take in for lunch. She wouldn’t see him hungry all day, a true softie at heart.

He had been too focused on Eliza being mad at him, and how shit his hangover was making him feel this morning that he hadn’t put much focus on his nerves. But now that Alexander was sat at his desk, knowing that Jefferson was in the same building, his apprehension started to build. He opened up his emails and started looking through. He huffed when he saw Burr and passed work that he was supposed to do to Alexander. Work he clearly felt he was too good for, even though Alexander was stationed higher above him. With the growing irritation and headache, Alexander knew it was gonna be a long day.

**

Thomas, as much as he appreciated James’ friendship, wanted nothing more than for him to leave him alone at that very moment. He’d intended on visiting Hamilton’s office as soon as he stepped into the building. Sunday morning had been…odd to say the least. But Thomas was determined to put the whole ordeal behind them and start afresh. After all, he’d wanted a toy to play with and he got one. His very own Hamilton. Whatever he had possessed him on Sunday was clearly a result of lack of sleep and too much excitement. He was better now. He remembered just how much he hated Hamilton the person but was thrilled with Hamilton the fuck toy.

Speaking of, he’d brought Hamilton a little present in his briefcase. And as soon as James gave him a moment, he could head off and give it to him. “Did you hear?” James asked, capturing his attention.

“I hear a lot of things, but haven’t heard any good gossip in a little while, no.” He chuckled.

James studied him carefully and then sat back. “Martha’s getting married to Angelica Schuyler.” He told him.

Thomas swallowed hard, unsure how to take that news? Did he love Martha at one point in time? Yes. But he’d also been the one to fuck it up. He never had been particularly good at sticking with one person. There was too much temptation in the world, and Thomas had grown up very spoiled. What he wanted, he got. But he’d hurt her, and upon hurting her he’d managed to hurt himself. He didn’t blame her for never coming back, he’d seen her and Angelica around. She was happy. “Good for her.” He said simply and turned back to his computer. Thomas never planned to get married. He was going to spend the rest of his life as a bachelor.

James nodded. “It is good for her.” He agreed, always the peace maker. Even around Hamilton, not that the immigrant knew about it, but James was often the one to get Thomas to back down, to make some sort of peace. “But I’m not Martha’s friend, I’m yours. How do you feel about it all?” He asked.

“I feel like I could give less of a shit. Don’t forget, I cheated on her. Multiple times. It’s not like I loved her at all.” He lied, and James knew it. Thomas often lied about his feelings, more so he loved to deny that he had any at all. And he knew Thomas well enough to know that he wasn’t going to talk no matter how much James pushed it.

“Okay, well you know where I am if you need me.” He patted him on the shoulder and left his office. They both knew that Thomas wouldn’t taken him up on that offer. Besides, he now had a better way of releasing his energy. He could beat it out on Hamilton’s ass. That was a win win for the both of them. He left enough time that James wouldn’t be lurking outside and then left his work behind for a moment to go see Hamilton.

**

Alexander was eating his lunch while working as he usually did, not one to ever actually have a proper lunch break. He had a lot to do, and he wanted to start working on a new proposal, one that completely out blew Jefferson’s financial plan. Something that proved himself not only to Washington, but the entire board of directors. He knew he was smart, that his financial plans worked. He just had to prove that to everyone else.

He was still typing when there was a knock at his door. “Come in.” He grunted in response, barely pausing. He didn’t even look up to see who had entered. “What do you want?”

Jefferson scoffed, entirely affronted by the lack of greeting and attention he could. “I’d be incredibly careful with that tone Hamilton. How’s your ass?”

Hamilton stilled when he heard Jefferson’s voice, his heart rate unexpectedly picking up. He turned and looked up at the speaker, swallowing hard. He couldn’t help but feel glad to see him. No, glad didn’t work. He was positively overjoyed to see the older man in his office. His blazer was a ridiculous burgundy colour that no one but Jefferson could get away with. But then again, Alexander was in a deep green. They both wanted to stand out. They outshone everyone else in the office. The boring greys, blacks and occasional navy blues those surrounding them wore. “You did something to my ass? Can barely remember it.” Alexander scoffed.

“Hmm, watch it Hamilton. Don’t forget you need to still sit down at your desk all day.” Jefferson smirked. “Speaking of.” He turned around and locked the door. “Drop your pants, over the desk, bend over and spread your legs.”

Alexanders eyebrows raised. “Okay, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are coming into my office like this but-“

Jefferson cut him off by spinning him around and landing a stinging slap to his ass. “I’m your fucking daddy. You wanna keep up that attitude? Or are you gonna do as I told you?”

Alexander, despite how much he tried to stop them already had tears in his eyes. He was such a crier, it was so embarrassing. He sniffled a little and unbuckled his belt, pulling it off. He unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them off his leg and stepped over them. He bent over the desk and spread his legs wide like Jefferson asked. He was submissive in bed by nature sure, but never this much. He had never wanted someone to tell him that he was good so so badly before.

“Ah, so you are capable of listening. You’re just an arrogant little bitch aren’t you? And to think daddy came in here with a present for you and I get that attitude. It’s unacceptable Alexander.” He pulled Alexander’s boxers down to his knees and gave his ass another hard slap, making Alexander lurch forwards and cry out. “Quiet, that’s barely anything to complain about.” He ran his hand over Alexander’s ass. He stepped away from Alexander, causing the younger to let out a little whimper. Not wanting Jefferson to leave him. As pathetic as that sounded, even in his head. “It’s okay.” Jefferson said, seemingly senses what was upsetting Alexander. “I’m just getting something out of my bag.” He placed his hand on the small of Alexander’s back and the immigrant relaxed.

Jefferson pulled the vibrator out of his bag and placed it directly in front of Hamilton’s face as the desk, so he’d see what Jefferson had in store for him. Alexander let out the filthiest moan and the sight of it. That was going to be in his ass, at work. Where plentiful of people walked into his office to chat with him. And they’d have no idea. No idea that his daddy, the man he despised had put it up there, was controlling his pleasure. “Don’t get too excited Hamilton.” Jefferson said as he reached between Alexander’s legs and squeezed his dick gently, eliciting another moan from Alexander. He should’ve heeded Jefferson’s warning a bit better though. Before he could get too excited about it, Jefferson had placed a cock ring snugly at the base of his dick. So, this was going to be a long torture then…Brilliant. He huffed a little and earned himself another harsh swat. “Do not whine.” Jefferson said sternly.

Alexander pouted. “Sorry daddy.” He was trying to be good, but it was hard. It was literally defying his every nature. He rested his head on the desk, fully aware that Jefferson was still stood fully clothed behind him, and quite literally holding all the power. Why was that so ridiculously hot to him? And for the longest moment Jefferson did nothing, he just stayed stood behind him, unmoving. “Daddy.” Alexander whined a bit, just needing _something_ to happen.

Jefferson smirked and ran his hand gently over Alexander’s ass, appreciating the hand prints that were left on there. “Yes? Can I help you with something?” He asked, being purposefully difficult.

“Yes, can help with my raging hard on if you’d like that’d be very- _FUCK_!” He yelled out when Jefferson started raining harsh smacks on his ass. He groaned and stretched his hands out to grip the end of the desk, gritting his teeth to try and not make too much noise.

“You can only test my patience so much, if you can’t watch your manners, your ass is gonna pay the price. Do you understand me Hamilton?” Jefferson asked, punctuating each word with a harsh slap that had tears in Alexander’s eyes. Alexander didn’t answer, keeping his teeth clenched together instead. Jefferson looked at him for a moment and then pulled him to stand up by his hair, making the younger boy cry out in a way that he was scared would be heard through the whole office. “Go get me a ruler from your draws.”

Well fuck if that wasn’t humiliating. To have to get the implement that he was gonna be punished with. He glared at Jefferson before rounding his desk and pulling out the long wooden ruler he had in there. Why couldn’t have he brought a cheap plastic one instead? Screw his damn pride and wanting to have the best of everything. He stood up and walked to Jefferson, passing the ruler over to him with a little sniffle. “Quit acting like a fucking baby before I give you something to really whine about. Bend over.” He told him sternly.

Alexander bent back over the desk and took a few deep breaths to try and brace himself. He had a vice like grip on his desk, his knuckles turning a bright white. “When I tell you to mind your fucking manners Hamilton, I mean it. And if you think I won’t beat your ass just because we’re at work, then you’re mistaken. Even if it means everyone has to hear you whore screams.” He blew blow after blow of the ruler on Alexander’s ass. God the hot sting of it was intense. And just what Alexander needed when facing the stresses of working. He couldn’t hold his tears back anymore; they were falling freely down his face. He had to bite down hard on his cheeks to keep his screams in, so hard that they were bleeding. “Are you going to be a good boy?” Jefferson asked him.

Alexander nodded quickly. “Yes. I promise.” He sobbed, properly put into his place. For the moment anyway.

“And are you going to watch your manners?” Jefferson asked, tapping the ruler on his ass threateningly.

“Yes daddy.” He chocked a bit on a sob and had to take a couple of breaths to calm himself.

“Good boy.” Jefferson’s voice was a bit softer now. “What do you say to daddy for punishing your ass?” He asked condescendingly, wanting to prove just how in charge he was.

“Thank you for punishing me daddy.” Alexander spoke through gritted teeth; it was almost too much for his pride to handle. But he didn’t think he could handle another round of blows.

Jefferson nodded. “Good boy. You handled that really well, well done.” He rubbed his ass for a minute. “Would you like your reward now huh? Like something to keep you full all day? Get you prepared for daddy’s dick?” He asked and chuckled when he heard the moan that left Alexander’s lips and the overenthusiastic nodding he was doing. He reached for the vibrator and then dipped down onto his knees. “I’m afraid I forgot the lube, so this’ll have to do.” Alexander was about to offer the lube he had in his drawer (for emergencies) when he felt Thomas’ tongue lick a hot stripe along his crack and _fuck_. That had no right feeling that good. The fucking asshole, he was going to ruin sex for him and it wasn’t fair. “Thomas.” He moaned out breathlessly, closing his eyes as he rested against the wood. His cheeks tear stained and eyes puffy, but he was so incredibly happy. Thomas spread his cheeks apart with his hands, roughly kneading them as his heavenly tongue licked inside Alexander’s hole. It was so incredibly filthy, and Alexander never ever thought for a second that he’d ever actually like Thomas’ tongue. But fuck, he’d found a use for it that he absolutely loved. Thomas pulled back and smirked. He took the vibrator and placed it in front of Alexander, towards his mouth. Alexander took the hint immediately and took it into his mouth, sucking on it with a groan. Another thing so degradingly hot. He could only imagine what he looked like to Thomas right now. When Thomas deemed the toy wet enough, he took it away from Alexander’s mouth and circled his hole with it.

“How bad do you want it Hamilton?” He asked.

Alexander groaned and pushed his ass back towards the toy, only to be met with a stinging slap on his already sore ass and quickly put his hips back into position. “Please daddy. Please? I really, really want it. Want to feel it all day, want to be reminded of what you did to me.” Thomas smiled, satisfied with his answer rewarded him by pushing the toy into him. Alexander bit down on the sleeve of his shirt to stop the endless string of moans leaving his lips. Thomas pushed it all the way in and then pulled Hamilton’s pants back up for him.

“If you need to colour out and I’m not around, text me. Or feel free to come and find me okay? You can take it out yourself if worst comes to worse and text me your colour and tell me you’ve done it okay?” Thomas turned Alexander around to face him, and in a brief moment of softness, he stroked his thumb gently across Alexander’s cheek. “I have the remote in my pocket and I’m going to be playing with you all day.” He bent down and kissed Alexander dirtily, holding the younger boy close to him. “Colour?” He asked, just to double check.

“Green sir.” Alexander wiped his face and took the risk of leaning his head on Jefferson’s chest for a moment, wanting the embrace. He was expecting to be pushed away but instead Thomas wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. As much as he hated to admit it, Alexander found it awfully comforting. He closed his eyes for a minute and enjoyed the touch, trying for once in his life to not think too much about it.

“Alexander, please tell me that’s not all you’ve eaten for lunch?” Thomas said, catching him by surprise. Mostly because he’d called him Alexander except Hamilton, but also because how the hell had he even noticed that?

“Uh, well I’ve got more packed, but I’ve been busy with work and shit you know?” He shrugged and pulled back from Jefferson a bit.

“I don’t give a fuck what you’re busy with Alexander. You’re gonna sit down and eat. You do realise how important it is don’t you? To keep your brain functioning.” Thomas pushed Alexander towards the chair and sat him down, making the younger wince at the feeling of his ass hitting the chair.

“Jeez, be careful would ya?” He quietened down at the single eyebrow raise from Thomas, he really needed to watch his mouth. His ass was burning quite literally.

“I’m adding a rule. I want you to eat three meals a day.” He told him and sat down on top of the desk. He held the half-eaten sandwich to Alexander’s lips. Alex glared at him for the way he was feeding him but took a bite.

“Why do you care so much?” He asked him.

“I don’t Alexander. However, I like my subs to be healthy, do you have a problem with that?” He asked rather stiffly, and Alexander quickly regretted saying anything at all.

“Nope. I’m good.” He nodded and opened his mouth for a second bite with a bit of a huff. Now this was just embarrassing more than it was arousing. He pouted heavily, he knew why Thomas was doing it, it was so Alexander would think twice about skipping a meal unless he wanted this treatment again. Finally, the sandwich was gone, and Thomas let Alexander feed himself his apple and candy bar, thank God. Though he stuck around and watched him like a hawk until every last bite was gone. A hawk that complained a lot about nutrients and balanced diets and _‘do you know how many additives are in that?’_ and blah, blah, blah. It was a broken record. Alexander was actually quite relieved when Thomas finally left his office and he could get back to work. Well that was until he felt the vibrations up his ass, right against his prostate. This was going to be a long shift.

**

Eliza had finished her shift at the children’s hospital and was absolutely exhausted on her way home. She shouldn’t have stayed out so late the previous night, though she actually blamed Alex for that one. She would have been home two hours earlier if it weren’t for having to look after his drunk ass. Angelica always told her to be careful, that Alexander would bleed her compassion dry one day. But Eliza tended not to always heed her older sister’s warnings. Especially since she knew Alex’s heart. She knew just how amazing he could be. Even if everyone else didn’t see it all the time. She’d seen Alex with his walls down, and at his quietest. He cared a lot about everyone and everything, he just had a hard time showing it. And then there was this thing with Thomas Jefferson, she didn’t know exactly what was going on there (and she didn’t want to know). But Martha never had too kind of a word to say about him, even Alex himself moaned about him most days. Eliza didn’t see how this was going to work out at all. And he was so sad on Sunday. She wished she’d never pushed Alex into anything. She just thought he needed to get Thomas out of his system that was all.

Eliza was so lost in her thoughts, that she really had lost track of where she was walking and had ran straight into another girl. “Oh my- Sorry!” She said, quickly holding out her arms to stop her from falling.

“Jeez watch where you’re-“ Eliza was preparing to get yelled at but the girl had suddenly stopped short. “-You know what? Never mind. Hi, I’m Maria.” She smiled. She had the sultriest voice Eliza had ever heard, pure music to her ears. She had gorgeous, defined curls and a red pencil dress on. She was absolutely stunning.

“I’m Eliza.” She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “I really am sorry for bumping into you. It was entirely my fault. I was lost in my own world and really wasn’t looking where I was going.” She quickly apologised, wanting to make sure they were on the best foot possible.

“No, it’s my fault too. I’m new to New York, I haven’t really figured my way around yet. So, I was trying to look at maps and wasn’t paying any attention to my surroundings.” She laughed.

“Oh, I’ve lived in New York since my college years. I’ve become well versed with the ways of the city. I’d be more than happy to show you around. And my group of friends- albeit a little intense- are super friendly. It may be nice to have a few friendly faces around?” Eliza didn’t know why she was babbling so much, or what made her so forwards when she was usually quite reserved.

“That’d be really nice actually. I sorta just escaped a…toxic relationship, to say the least. A fresh start, and fresh group of friends sounds so perfect to me right now. Here, take my number and we’ll arrange something?” Maria got out her phone and Eliza followed suit, swapping numbers with the beautiful woman.

“Brilliant, so I’ll see you around then?” Eliza smiled.

“I sure hope so.” Maria responded and just like that, everything Eliza had been worrying about had disappeared. Replaced instead with the beautiful image of Maria.

**

Having a vibrator shoved up your ass and a cock ring on your dick was as torturous as it sounded. Especially when he had been called into Washington’s office for a chat. He knew Thomas had caught wind of it because as soon as he set through the door, the vibrations were whacked on high. And Alexander had to reassure Washington on five separate occasions that he was in good health and didn’t need anymore time off. He felt like he was ready to burst, but the damn cock ring was stopping him. Torture, pure fucking torture. Thomas Jefferson was a pure asshole, there was no single doubt about it.

By the time he had left Washington’s office he was sweating so much and felt close to crying. Fuck, this was frustrating. It was even worse when he was set down, and the vibrator was pressed against his prostate. He had to try so hard to concentrate on his work. And then there was Burr. Hamilton was sure Burr’s motto was talk less and smile more. And yet the man had not stopped talking since he walked into Alexander’s office. And Alexander didn’t really like paying attention to him at the best of times, but especially not when his dick was as hard as a fucking diamond and Thomas was teasing the shit out of him.

“Hamilton, you seem distracted. More so than usual. Are you even listening to my proposal?” He asked.

Alexander sighed. “Yes I am. But to be honest Burr, I can’t tell if it is more in favour of me or Thomas. Maybe you’re better off asking him, or perhaps actually sticking with a real opinion for once?” He quipped easily.

“Thomas?” Burr questioned; his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Alexander hadn’t even noticed the slip. In fact, he wasn’t entirely sure when Thomas had become Thomas to him and not Jefferson. But it didn’t feel right referring to him as such right now, things had been to intimate between them. In the bedroom at least. He literally had Thomas’ vibrator up his ass right now- had he mentioned that yet?

“Hm?” Alexander tried to brush it off.

“Since when was Jefferson on a first name basis with you?” Burr asked, though not entirely unkindly. He and Burr would never see eye to eye and somehow always strove to tear each other down, though not so much in the purposeful way he and Jefferson did. But more in the way they just strived for the same thing, and always ended up competing against one another. Maybe if it were a different circumstance, it wouldn’t be like that between them so much.

“Honestly, Burr, I don’t really think it’s such a big deal. Don’t worry, I’m not suddenly best buddies with the dick.” Alexander shook his head. No, he wasn’t his best buddy. He was just getting a good dicking from him. It was that exact moment that the vibrations decided to turn up again and Alexander had to bite down hard on the inside of his cheeks and grip the desk tightly with effort not to start humping the air and moaning. That was something Burr didn’t need to see.

“Right. Well, I’ll leave you to it. Think about what I said.” He nodded towards the proposal left on the desk and finally left the room, much to Alex’s relief.

Thomas seemed to feel kinder the more the day went on, and other than the occasional low buzz that just reminded Alexander that the vibrator was there, he left it off. He actually thought Thomas may have forgotten about him for a while when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” He called.

“Hi…sir. Mr Jefferson said this was u-urgent.” The nervous intern placed an envelope on Alexander’s desk, and Alexander smiled kindly at him. He remembered being in that position. You got compassion from having to work your way up, unlike Thomas who was handed everything his whole damn life.

“Thank you. Here, have this for your troubles.” Maybe it was unlawful to tip the intern for doing his job, but Alexander remembered the struggle well. The not knowing how the hell you were gonna pay the next month’s rent. He placed the crumpled-up bills in his hand and the smile that adorned the teen’s face was worth it. Alexander definitely wanted his own kids one day. Once the kid had left, Alexander opened up his envelope and pulled out the shiny metal key and letter inside it. A letter? Really? What was this, the 1800’s? Had he never heard of a text? He opened it anyway and started reading.

_Dear Alexander,_

_The key is to my place. It seems inconvenient to have to wait on each other to finish work and errands, etc. So I have given you a key, in doing this I am trusting you not to come over without my elicit permission. I expect you there tonight, stop at your house first and bring some night clothes and clothes for tomorrow for work. I’ll cook dinner._

_Yours,_

_Thomas Jefferson._

Alexander’s throat went try as he looked at the key and then back at the letter. _Yours_. He wasn’t even sure if Thomas had meant to write it but there was something in the letter that had him rereading it again. He folded it carefully and put it in his drawer. He couldn’t bring himself to throw it away. He sent Thomas a quick text. ‘ _Got your letter grandpa. Thnx for the key. Got a bit more work 2 do. But c u later.’_ He then tapped on Thomas’ contact name and changed it to daddy with the eggplant emoji. Much more suitable. In fact, the eggplant was nowhere near big enough. He smiled to himself and put his phone down, his mood immediately lifted.

**

It was gone nine by the time Alexander walked in to his own house, he had never been good at leaving the office at a good time. He silently cursed to himself when he smelled dinner upon walking in. He’d forgotten to tell Eliza that he wasn’t going to be there for it. He sheepishly walked into the kitchen, fully prepared to face Eliza’s quiet anger when he saw she wasn’t at the oven cooking away at all. She was sat at the dining table, candle lit with a beautiful woman sat opposite for her. Like- she was stunning. And was that a blush on Eliza’s face? No way….No fucking way. Eliza was crushing. Hard. “Eliza! Do you care to tell me the meaning of this! I slave away at work all day, looking forward to coming home to my loving wife. And there you are eating intimately with a woman!” He acted pissed.

“Oh my!” Maria stood up. “She wasn’t wearing a ring- and I- well I’m sure it’s not what you think. In fact, yes. It’s entirely innocent. Friendly is all.” Alexander decided then and there that he liked her. She was lying to protect Eliza. Alexander would lie, cheat, steal, and lay down his own life to protect his Eliza.

“Oh, Maria. Please sit. Alexander, quit it. You’re not funny.” Eliza fussed at him. “And he’s not my husband. He’s my best friend. I use the term best very, very lightly.”

Alexander raised his hands and grinned at her. “Alright, alright. My bad.” He chuckled. “And don’t let me ruin your night either. I’m actually only just stopping to get some clothes.” He smiled and then nodded his head to Maria. “Pleasure to meet you.” He grinned charmingly. “I would come shake your hand, but it feels incredibly rude to do so with a plastic dick shoved up my ass.” He liked to shock people, it was his thing.

Maria showed a great example of her character and laughed loudly at the sound of it as Eliza threw one of the chair’s cushions at him. “Oh honestly Alex!” She shook her head to Maria. “I promise, you do get used to him after a while.” There was a look passed between Maria and Eliza and Alexander suddenly felt like he was interrupting. But he couldn’t look away, he’d wanted this for Eliza for so long. Someone who genuinely made her happy.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. For all the dirty details. Be safe girls.” He winked to them and walked off, the sound of Eliza’s scolds following him. He laughed as he got to his bedroom and started packing himself a bag, his mood immediately lifted. Eliza was happy, his sweet, sweet Eliza was happy. And she was having dinner with the most beautiful woman, the type Alexander himself would hit on. He hummed a little as he called a cab, not wanting his car to be seen in Thomas’ drive.

He shouted another quick goodbye to Eliza and Maria and went down to the cab to Thomas’s house. He felt the key in his pocket and grinned. He could let himself in. That was kinda sexy in itself, or maybe Alexander was too on edge. Either way, it had him hard…again. And right on time the vibrations turned right on high. And he knew exactly why. ‘ _I’m literally in the cab jeez. I’m almost there.’_

‘ _U take too long u live with the consequence.’_ Was the reply he got, and the vibrations didn’t cease. Alexander huffed and prayed that it wasn’t loud enough for the cab driver to hear, that would be embarrassing. He finally arrived at Thomas’ and got out, bringing his backpack with him. He unlocked the door himself and walked in. “Honey I’m home.” He shouted out, teasing him.

Thomas huffed as he came out to see him. “Don’t make me regret giving you that key Alexander Hamilton.” He walked up to Alexander and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He reached down and gently squeezed Alexander through his jeans, making a whimper leave the younger man’s mouth. God he was desperate.

“Please.” He whispered out despite himself, he had been on the edge all day and was so desperate.

Thomas chuckled a little and shook his head. “Mmm not gonna happen. I think you can last a couple of days for your daddy.” He moved his thumb to Alexander’s lips and pushed it into his mouth for Alexander to suck on, without any real intent behind it other than it was hot. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re gonna get through the whole of dinner with that on high. Then I’m gonna take it out, replace it with my dick and fuck you so hard you see stars. Then I’m gonna plug you up and send you to bed. The whole time, your little ring on your dick is staying on. And if you’re good tomorrow night, after our meeting. Then you can cum.” He pulled his thumb out of Alexander’s mouth. “Color?”

Alexander swallowed hard, that was the sweetest of tortures. “Green daddy.” He whispered, not having much of a voice right now.

“Perfect. Come on then Alexander. Let’s get you fed, you’re gonna need your energy.” He led Alexander to the dining room and sat down with him. “Have you ever had ratatouille?” He asked.

Alexander shook his head. “No, but it looks really good, I’ve wanted to try it since I watched the film.” He laughed.

Thomas smiled and nodded. “Tuck in then.” He started eating himself. “I’ve also made us up a nice protein packed lunch for tomorrow. You really are a small thing. You need nutrients.”

Alexander huffed at that and squirmed a bit in his seat, the vibrations were torturous. “I’m not small.” He grumbled and took a bite of his dinner. His eyes widened a bit and he looked at Jefferson. “This is so good! Fucking hell!” He shifted again and the vibrator hit hard on his prostate. “Fuck!” His head fell back for a second, he didn’t have to be quiet anymore.

Thomas laughed. “You react the same way about food and sex. Very interesting.” He laughed.

Alexander rolled his eyes and flipped Thomas off. “Does your mommy know you talk with that mouth?” He teased.

“Does your mommy know what you do with your mouth?” Thomas countered.

“Reckon not. Mostly based on the fact that she’s dead.” He shrugged and took another spoonful of his ratatouille.

“-What?” Thomas frowned.

“What do you mean what? She’s dead. Most people know I grew up in the foster system. A lot of fucking families I went through too, bet you can’t imagine but I was a loud-mouthed kid.” He laughed.

“I didn’t know.” Thomas swallowed thickly and looked at Alexander with an emotion he didn’t recognize. It wasn’t pity because Alexander got looked at pitifully a lot and he fucking hated it. “What about your dad?” He asked carefully.

“Never knew him. Split when I was a baby. Went to live with my uncle but…well that ended in death too.” He shrugged and then swallowed hard. That was a suppressed box in the back of his head that held emotions Alexander wasn’t intending to bring out.

Thomas nodded. “I’m sorry you had to go through that Alexander.” And Alex could tell it was genuine. Not his usual mockery. He didn’t trust his own voice to not waver, so he just gave a small smile as a response and hoped that Thomas didn’t notice the little sniffle.

Alexander and Thomas finished up their dinners in silence and Alexander helped him clear the table. “Thank you, Thomas, that was a really good meal.”

Thomas smiled. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Although I still would have made you eat it for the vegetables if you didn’t though.” He teased.

Alexander rolled his eyes. “I’m sure.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow at him. “Watch that eye rolling Alexander, I’m not above extending your denial another day.” He smirked condescendingly and patted Alexander on the head. “I’m going to wash up, go to my room, strip and bend over the bed, legs spread. I want you on display for me.” Alexander groaned at the order. Thomas really was a massive dick. He was turning Alexander on so so much and yet he wasn’t going to let him cum. It wasn’t fair. Alexander followed orders though, of course. He walked up to Thomas’ bedroom and stripped down. He threw his clothes about a bit, knowing Thomas would hate it and then bent over on the bed. Fuck, he hoped he wouldn’t have to wait long. Whether he got to cum or not, he wanted Thomas to fuck him so hard that he’d be feeling him all day tomorrow. And the vibrator was still going so fast against his ass. He groaned and rested his head on the bed.

“Good boy, well done for waiting so patiently for me.” Thomas said as he walked down the room, and a shiver went down Alexander’s back, absolutely preening from the praise. His praise kink was almost as strong as his humiliation kink. Thomas walked behind him and carefully ran his hands down Alexander’s back and towards his ass. He kneaded his cheeks and smirked at Alexander’s groan. “You respond so well to me.” Thomas told him and moved to play with the vibrator in his ass before pulling it out completely.

Alexander whined a bit when he was empty and stuck his ass out more. “Please daddy.” He groaned and turned to look at Thomas.

“Want daddy to fuck you? You’ve been so good for me, haven’t you? Deserve a reward.” He said as he grabbed the lube and stroked his own dick, getting himself hard. “Mmm fuck Alexander. The sight of your ass. If you were this pliant and fuckable all day we’d never have an issue. Should have you staying like this. Just my little fuck toy.” He pulled his hand off his dick and lined up with Alexander’s ass.

Alexander gasped and groaned. “Daddy! Please! Please fuck my ass.” He was so, so desperate for Thomas’ cock inside him. He’d been teased all day and he needed it.

“Alright I got you, I got you.” Thomas told him and gripped his hips, pushing himself inside him. Alexander was loosened up from the vibrator and Thomas slipped in easily, groaning hard. “Fuck, look at you. Take daddy’s dick so, so fucking well.” He groaned and started thrusting at a brutal pace, not letting Alexander have it easy. Not that he ever did, and Alexander hoped he never would. Alexander was a mess, his dick brushing into the bed at every thrust and he should be able to reach his release, but he just couldn’t. It didn’t take long for the tears to come, frustrated, overstimulated and overwhelmed. But he wanted more and more, he only ever wanted more. Thomas’ fingers tangled in his hair and he groaned hard as he pulled hard at it, yanking Alexander’s head back and exposing his tear streaked fast to Thomas’ eyes.

Every thrust of Thomas was hitting his prostate hard and Thomas bent down to meet his lips in a sloppy and desperate kiss from both ends. Alexander moaning loudly into the kiss and Jefferson grunting quietly. The polar opposites in as well as out of bed. Jefferson’s hip movements started getting sloppier and Alexander knew that meant he was getting close to cumming. Alexander pushed back against Thomas’ thrusts and clenched as much as he could to tighten his ass and helped Thomas along his way. And it must have worked because less that five seconds later he heard another low rumbling grunt from Thomas and felt the warm shot of cum filling up his ass. “Fuck!” He groaned; he loved that feeling. The feeling of being so stuffed full. Once Thomas recovered, he pulled out and replaced his dick with a generously smaller plug.

He turned Alexander around and gave him a deep kiss. “You did so good petit gars.” Thomas whispered to him. And Alexander may not speak French, but he knew what petit meant. And if he were more in his right frame of mind, he’d tell Thomas exactly what he felt about being called little. “Come on, let’s get you showered.” He carefully picked Alexander up with an ease that had no right being so easy. Alexander was heavy. A man. Strong. And Thomas may have rippling, strong, gorgeous muscles but…where was Alexander going with this again? He’d forgotten.

He didn’t have time to collect his thoughts either before he was stood in the shower, the water on and resting back against Jefferson’s chest. He sighed happily and closed his eyes as the Virginian washed his hair and body for him. He hated this last time, or the thought of it anyway. Now he couldn’t even be bothered to pretend to hate it, it actually felt really damn nice.

They got out of the shower and Thomas wrapped Alexander up in a towel. “Want me to get your night clothes out of your bag?” He asked.

“Didn’t bring any. I’ll just wear something of yours.” Alexander yawned and smirked at the way Thomas got tense. “What?” He asked innocently.

“I specifically told you to bring night clothes. My God Alexander, do you ever listen? I don’t need you ruining my clothes.” He huffed and chucked a hoodie at him.

Alexander just grinned and put the hoodie on, cuddling up into it as he got into Thomas’s bed. “Mmm nice.” He smiled.

“No. No Alexander. Out. Go to the room you were in last time.” Thomas frowned as he put a fresh pair of boxers on and got in bed.

Alexander shook his head and rested his head on Thomas’ chest. “Nope.” He said simply and closed his eyes. “Night.” He smiled.

Thomas sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. “Hamilton, I swear to God, if I wasn’t so tired right now.” He reached to turn the light off but noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Hamilton’s bag, fallen over and some of the contents having spilled out. One of them being pyjama bottoms. Thomas turned to look at Alexander and ask why the hell he was wearing his shit when he had his own, but for the first time since he’d met him, he saw that Alexander looked peaceful. Completely so. Not a worry line in sight. He sighed and shut the light off and pulled him just a tad closer. He’d pester him about it in the morning. No point getting them both worked up before bed, he needed to be well rested for work the next morning. His reasoning of course entirely selfish. Because there was no way he was putting Alexander first. Of course not. Thomas hated him. He had self-control. No stress at all.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm very sorry for flitting between POVs in this. I just felt some scenes in this were integral to understand what they were both thinking and feeling. Except for the very last scene. That was focused on Alexander for a reason, that I hope you'll understand why in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Secondly, I apologise for the tooth rotting fluff this holds. If you're an angst lover like me, then you'll be glad to know it is coming!! 
> 
> Thirdly, thank you so so much for all the kudos and sweet comments! It means a lot. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Alexander woke up at the sound of Thomas’ alarm going off. He groaned and stretched out, accidentally on purpose elbowing Thomas right in the gut. He snickered at the groan it elicited from Thomas. He smiled even wider when he felt two strong arms wrap around his middle and pull him close. “Alexander, it’s barely 6 a.m. and you’re already being a brat.” Thomas grumbled and Alexander laughed- not giggled- laughed. Thomas’ voice was so hot first thing in the morning. The southern accent even stronger and rougher than usual. He turned his head just a fraction and breathed in the scent of Thomas, it was all musk with a hint of cedar wood and cinnamon. He’d never cared to really notice the details of anyone’s smell before. But Thomas’ was amazing. Alexander wouldn’t mind it bottled. “Are you sniffing me?” Thomas’ voice snapped him out of it.

“No.” He grumbled and turned away in hopes that Thomas wouldn’t see his reddening cheeks.

Thomas chuckled and ran his fingers gently through Alexander’s long hair. “You’re a weirdo.” He teased there being no bite behind the insult at all. Alexander still grumbled though, just to keep up appearances.

He sighed softly and looked over at the time, seeing twenty minutes had already passed by since the alarm last went off. He could’ve sworn it’d only been five. “I suppose we’d better get up now..” He’d never felt the need to stay in bed before, always up at the crack of the dawn and writing whatever had crossed his mind down. But here, laying back against Thomas, he got it. He could lay there all day.

“Mmm I suppose we should.” Thomas yawned and rubbed a soft hand up and down Alexander’s shoulder. “I want you to take your plug out and shower okay? So fucking hot that you slept with my cum in you last night, but I don’t want it to get too sore and uncomfortable for you. Once you’re showered, clean the plug and put it back in.” Thomas instructed Alexander, and honestly It had no right being so sexy. Alexander had the day to get through before he could cum, and Thomas’ words alone were already making his dick harden.

He nodded his response at Thomas and sighed when he felt the warmth that was previously holding him leave. He jumped up quite quickly after, not wanting Thomas to have the upper hand in being out of bed first for too long. He rubbed his eyes as he walked towards Thomas’ en suite, grabbing his bag and bringing it with him. He ignored Thomas’ calls after him that Alexander needed to get the fuck out of the bathroom and over to the guest bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it to completely drown him out. He knew he’d pay for it later but pissing Thomas off was so worth it.

He got into the shower and sighed heavily at the feeling of the hot water running down his back, it was such a gorgeous feeling. It was even better knowing that it was coming off of Thomas’ water bill and not his own. Though the Virginian probably barely noticed the extra cents on a bill like that. Rich asshole. Alexander wondered what it was like to grow up like that. Having everything handed to you on a plate and wanting for nothing. Never having to struggle or not know where you next meal would come from, or when you’d even get it. Alexander thought Thomas’ life was perfect. He wondered if Thomas would describe it like that too. Perfect. He’d always figured he would, but then again, he’d never asked. Maybe Thomas’ life hadn’t been everything Alexander had assumed, after all Thomas had strong walls and a hard shell, you didn’t just get that from nowhere. He had a sudden urge to ask him all about it. He wouldn’t though, his pride wouldn’t allow him to ask something so intimate. He wasn’t ready to admit he wanted to get to know Thomas on a level that wasn’t professional or sexual, not even to himself.

Alexander had to literally shake himself out of his thoughts. He needed to focus on the task at hand, what Thomas had told him to do. He pulled the plug out of his ass, groaning as he did. Stupid fucking cock ring. Stupid fucking Thomas and his rules. He could have definitely gotten off just at the action of pulling a plug out of his ass if it weren’t for the restriction. And the annoying urge inside him to obey Thomas. He washed himself thoroughly and then washed the plug too. He bent over at a slightly awkward angle as he pushed the plug back in himself, a loud loan leaving his lips. “Fuck!” He shuddered as it was pushed all the way in. He couldn’t stop the temptation of reaching down and giving his dick a couple of strokes. He shivered and leaned back against the shower wall. Fuck, that wasn’t a good idea. All it managed to do was turn him on more. And Alexander may be a brat, but even he knew better than to cum without permission. He pouted as he took his hand off his hard dick and got out of the shower.

He got himself dried up and ready for work. He walked downstairs and saw Thomas cooking up a storm, yet again. Alexander could get used to this; Thomas cooked good food. “You’re gonna make me fat.” He huffed, announcing himself to Thomas.

“First of all Alexander, there’s barely anything to you. And second, all my food is nutritional. Good for you. It won’t make you fat.” He looked Alexander over and shook his head. “Why keep your hair long if you don’t bother at least trying to make it neat?” He placed Alexander’s breakfast on the kitchen counter and went off for a moment.

Alexander had already gotten a good way through his breakfast by the time Thomas came back in. He was holding a hairbrush in one hand, and some sort of spray that Alexander didn’t recognize in the other. “That’s more intimidating than when you had the cane on you.”

Thomas laughed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a baby, I’m just gonna do your hair.” He stood behind Alexander and started brushing out the tangles. “Jesus! When was the last time you brushed your hair?”

Alexander shrugged. “I dunno. Better off asking my best friend Eliza. She usually does that shit for me.”

“You’re such a barbarian.” Thomas scoffed.

“No. You’re just high maintenance.” Alexander retorted.

“Tramp.”  
“Asshole.”  
“Dick.”  
“Pompous ass.”  
“Short stack.”  
“I’m not short!”

Thomas pressed a kiss to the top of Alexander’s head. “All done.”

Alexander got his phone out and opened up snapchat to check out his hair. He got Thomas to take a picture and looked at it. “Oh wow.” He didn’t know what exactly it was, but it looked complicated. It was a braid that started from the top of his head and went down to the top of his shoulders. “That’s really cool.” Seemed like Thomas was good with his fingers in more way than one.

“See what happens when you take a bit of care of your hair?” Thomas asked smugly and Alexander rolled his eyes.

“You’re just jealous ‘cos I look this sexy without even having to try.” Alexander smirked cockily. He got up and helped Thomas load the dishwasher. “How we getting to work?” He asked.

Thomas thought about it for a moment. “I’ll drive us and drop you at the bottom of the road so no one will see us coming in together.”

Alexander nodded. “Sounds like a plan to me.” He smiled and got his stuff, heading to Thomas’ car. Even his car was ridiculous. A Porsche. Such a show off. He got in and rolled his eyes when he realized there was seat covers in it. If he hadn’t seen Thomas’ dick for himself, he’d think the car was compensation for it. “You’re definitely one of those guys who have named their car.”

Thomas frowned as he put his sunglasses on. “Leave Dolores alone.”

Alexander belly laughed. “Dolores? What the fuck? I was expecting Optimus Prime or something similar.” He wiped his eyes; the laughter actually having made him cry. It was _that_ funny to him.

“Optimus Prime is a suitable name for _you_ to name your car. Considering it’s a highly predictable name, just like you are highly predictable.” Thomas scoffed.

Alexander huffed and rolled his eyes. “First of all, fuck you. I’m not predictable. Secondly, I don’t need to name my car. I’m actually quite happy with the size of my dick, in fact, I think I’m daddy now. Maybe you should let me fuck you, little bitch.”

A low growl left Thomas and he suddenly reached over and grasped Alexander’s balls in his hands, squeezing hard. Really hard. It completely knocked the breath out of Alexander. “Wanna carry on?” He asked, noting the tears forming in the immigrant’s eyes.

“No.” Alexander managed to get out through clenched teeth. Fuck, that was a vice like grip. He let out a yelp when he squeezed harder. He knew immediately what Thomas wanted. “No daddy! I’ll be good!” He practically shouted, wanting the punishing hand off of him.

“Good boy.” Thomas released his grip and carefully moved his hand up to Alexander’s face, wiping away the few tears that had fallen. He leaned across and gave Alexander a quick kiss before he began driving.

As promised, Thomas dropped Alexander off down the road. He couldn’t help but feel bad about it, even though it wasn’t far. He’d go visit him at lunch to make up for it, and to make sure he’d eaten his lunch. Alexander’s habits were off, Thomas could tell that much. He was going to take it upon himself to make sure Alexander took care of himself better. He got out of his car and smiled when he spotted James waiting for him by the entrance. “Alright Jimmy?” Thomas grinned; he knew he was the only one who could get away with calling him that. James was very proper and preferred to be called by his first name only. Of course Alexander called him Maddison, but that was because he was a little shit who liked to irritate people.

“Thomas.” James returned his smile. “You look more well rested than usual.” He noted.

“Yes, well I slept better than usual.” He smiled, choosing not to overanalyze as to why he slept better than usual last night. No use thinking about things that weren’t worth thinking about. “Did you proofread my rebuttal of Alexander’s new budget plan for our department?” He asked.

James nodded. “I did, and I thought it was excellent. Just one note of criticism though.” He paused briefly. “Try to refrain from using the language tight ass bastard.” He laughed, Thomas joining in. Until all of a sudden, the laughter stopped, and James looked at him quizzically. “Did you just call him Alexander?”

Thomas froze for a moment. “Did I? Slip of the tongue probably. I didn’t even notice.” He tried to laugh it off with his normal ease, but it was hard. He rarely ever lied to James; he was his best friend. But he knew James would disapprove and he really couldn’t stand the thought of it. The disappointment. He’d only ever heard it once when he’d cheated on Martha. He didn’t want to ever hear it again.

“Speak of the devil.” James said, breaking him out of his own thoughts. He looked up and saw Alexander walking in. He noticed that he had a little limp to him and smiled smugly. Good. He wanted Alexander to still be feeling him. “Wow. He’s actually done his hair for once. Usually he looks like he’s just been dragged through a bush backwards.”

Thomas laughed at that. “Hey Hamilton, who you trying to impress?” He taunted, being careful this time in how he addressed him.

“Laurens.” Alexander retorted quickly, putting his arm around the said man’s shoulder, who’s walked by with just enough time to hear the conversation. Thomas’ eyes narrowed dangerously. Alexander was his and he didn’t find this very funny at all.

Laurens seemed to find it amusing though as he let out an obnoxiously loud laugh. “And you look amazing baby.” He gave him a jokingly sloppy kiss on the cheek, and it took every single ounce of self-restraint Thomas had to not punch him in the face. Any thought he had of being kind to Alexander at lunch time had long gone. That little whore was gonna get what was coming him. He met Alexander’s eye for a moment and watched as the immigrant ducked his hand and subtly shrugged Laurens’ arm off him. Good. The bitch knew he was in trouble. He watched as both men left and turned to James with a clenched jaw. “Come on, we have a lot to prepare for.”

James nodded. “You know, last time I saw a braid that precise was when Martha was bragging about you doing her hair.” He mentioned nonchalantly. “And I’ve never seen him look so well rested either.” He left Thomas speechless. For once taking the lead, leaving Thomas to trail behind him. Shit, he had to be more careful.

**

Alexander felt shitty all morning. It was one thing to piss Thomas off when he was going to face the repercussions of it straight away. But it was another to have to sit and stew on it, knowing that Thomas was mad at him. He sent him a text three hours and forty-seven minutes ago, asking if he was mad and the lack of reply he’d gotten was answer enough. If they weren’t at work, Alexander would have sought him out by now, taken whatever he had coming so that he could be forgiven.

He sighed a bit when he saw that it was lunched time and got out the pesto pasta with pine nuts and spinach that Thomas had prepared for him. He wasn’t hungry, but Thomas had said he wanted him to eat better. Maybe it’d make him happy to see Alexander trying. Alex tapped his foot on the floor while he waited, staring at his door and hoping Thomas would burst through.

The lunch hour was close to being over and Thomas still hadn’t come. Alexander couldn’t wait any longer and got up. He had eaten most of his pasta, as much as he could stomach. He straightened out his suit and went and walked over to Thomas’ office. He tried to convey the usual fury he’d have about going over there, but his nerves were so shot that he didn’t know how well it was working. He knocked on the door and waited for Thomas’ gruff shout of ‘enter’ before walking in.

Thomas glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. “Alexander. What do you want?”

“Uh…I just wanted to say your pasta was lovely. I ate most of it. Really filling, thank you.” He hadn’t actually planned out what he was going to say. He didn’t quite know how to put it into words that he couldn’t stand Thomas being mad at him without sounding like a sap.

“Good.” Thomas simply said, not looking up from whatever he was typing. “Anything else?”

Alexander shuffled on his feet a bit and looked down at the floor. “Can you stop being mad now? This entire situation is your fault when you think about it. I mean, what am I meant to do exactly when you taunt me in front of Maddison about a hairstyle that you gave me? I had to think on my feet.” Alexander huffed, wanting Thomas to pay attention to him in some sort of way, even if it was the wrong way.

Thomas looked up at him darkly. “The fuck did you just say?”

“You heard me. And anyway, what’s the issue? Is it ‘cos John put his arm around me and kissed my cheek? It’s not my fault that you’re a jealous prick.” He kept going now that he had Thomas’ attention.

He didn’t even have time to flinch before Thomas was striding towards him. He felt the hot sting of Thomas’ palm across his face and groaned. “Jealous? My fault? You have some fucking nerve, you despicable little slut. Disgusting. I am not jealous; I can assure you that. But I was disgusted by your behavior. Possessive is what I am Alexander. You are mine, my toy. Do you understand?” He didn’t even bother waiting for Alexander’s answer before he gripped his upper arm and dragged him towards the desk. “Get under there and kneel.” He ordered. Alexander quickly rushed to do as he was told. He scooted under the desk, having an inkling as to what was happening. Thomas was mad though, if he thought that Alexander would find sucking his dick anything less than a reward. It was clearly his lucky day.

Thomas sat down and scooted his chair closer to Alexander. He unzipped his trousers and pulled his dick out, and Alexander was practically buzzing in anticipation. “Since you seem to have forgotten what your place is, and can’t seem to watch your awful little mouth, you can sit there and be a nice little place to keep my dick warm. You’re not to suck it, lick it, or to move at all. You’re going to stay there for an hour and do absolutely nothing but keep my dick warm. It’s all you are, a warm hole for me.” Thomas all but spat at him. And okay, maybe it wasn’t Alexander’s lucky day after all. Thomas was still pissed at him and he didn’t even get to suck his dick. He just had to hold it, it was gonna be pure torture. “You’re gonna stay there for an hour, I hope you’re already caught up on your work.” Even though they both knew he was on next week week’s work already. “What’s your color Alexander?”

“Green daddy.” Alex told him, looking up at him with those big, beautiful brown eyes of his.

“Good boy.” Thomas said a tad more gently, unable to help himself from being gentler when Alex was looking so submissive and pliant below him. He guided himself carefully into Alexander’s mouth. He sighed softly at the feeling and gently scratched his nails at Alexander’s scalp. As much as this would get Alexander back in the right headspace and calm him. It was also much needed for Thomas too. It was good for him. Reassuring. Alexander was on his knees with his mouth around Thomas’ cock. He was Thomas’ It was all okay.

Alexander looked up at Thomas and rested his head on Thomas’ knee for support. It was uncomfortable, and Alex would definitely rather be sucking his dick, but there was also something comforting about it. He was pleasing his daddy. He was getting punished and then he was going to be forgiven. He was gonna sit here, not suck and Thomas would be happy with him again. He could feel the drool already building at the corner of his mouth. He went to pull back to wipe at it, but a raised eyebrow and a gentle push back down from Thomas let him know that he just had to deal with it. So he did, he stayed still and happily floated in his headspace. At some point, Thomas went back to typing, but Alexander couldn’t pinpoint when. He was just doing what he was good for, keeping his daddy’s cock warm.

It was fifteen minutes in when there was a knock at the door. Alexander stiffened a bit at it. Fuck. What if they got caught? Would anyone be able to see him if they came in? What about Thomas? What would happen to him? “Color?” Thomas whispered to him.

Alexander took a moment to think about how he felt. But the scary truth was that he trusted Thomas. He trusted him to make sure he wasn’t in any danger. That either of them wasn’t going to be ruined. He trusted his political enemy to protect his career. “Green.” He mumbled around Thomas’ dick and settled down again. He didn’t have to worry, Thomas would make sure he was okay.

“Come in.” Thomas called out.

“Only me.” James stated, walking in. “I’ve only just managed to take a break for lunch. I’ve emailed you an argument for our project that not even Hamilton can refuse.” Thomas’ hand tightened in Alexander’s hair, reminding him that now wasn’t the time to argue it. God knows that Alexander would forget the situation he was in when it came to a political debate.

“Brilliant. I’ll give it a read. We’ll pitch it in our meeting tonight. Of course I always trust your word.” Thomas smiled to his friend.

“You know Tom. I thought the news of Martha’s wedding would have you on a downwards spiral, but you seem to be doing well. In fact, I’d even go as far as saying you seem happy.” James gave him a look and Thomas tried to decipher it. The problem was James knew Thomas scarily well. And James often spoke in code to let Thomas know that he knew something. But that he also knew not to push it until Thomas was ready. Thomas had a feeling this was one of those times. “I like seeing you happy Tom. Whatever it is you’re doing; I say carry on.” Thomas swallowed thickly. Did James know? Was that his stamp of approval? Was he not disappointed like Thomas so feared?

“I plan on it.” Thomas spoke honestly. He risked a very quick glance down at Alexander, just enough time to see those big brown eyes looking up at him with an emotion Thomas couldn’t admit to knowing. He’d have to ignore it for now. “Thank you, Jimmy.” He said sincerely.

“Like I said before Tom. My door is open whenever you’re ready to talk.” James nodded at him. He turned and left, shutting the door behind him. Maybe one of these days, Thomas would take him up on that offer.

Thomas pulled back from the desk James had left and looked at Alexander. “Well done petit gars. You did amazing. You’re halfway through, I’m going to get you some water and you can rest your jaw.” Thomas explained.

Alexander nodded and stood up to stretch out his knees for a moment. He reached up and rubbed his jaw, only now realizing just how much it ached. But he couldn’t focus on that right now. Thomas said he was happy and looked straight at Alex, surely that meant something? It had to. Because Alexander himself was happier, all because of the curly haired Virginian. Thomas brought a glass of water over to him and pulled Alexander down to sit on his lap and drink it. “Thank you.” He mumbled, his voice gruff. He couldn’t help but feel very submissive right now. “I’m sorry.” He whispered softly.

Thomas kissed the top of Alexander’s head. “It’s okay. Don’t stress anymore petit gars.” Alex knew he was still calling him small, but oddly he didn’t mind it. He actually rather enjoyed it. “You did amazing for me.” He made sure Alexander drank up his water. “You don’t have to do the last half hour. You’re completely forgiven already.”

Alexander rested completely back against Thomas. “Is it okay if I stay here for the rest of the half an hour instead? I just feel kinda foggy and you’re warm.” He admitted.

Thomas nodded and turned Alexander’s face to give him a gentle kiss. “Of course. I do have work to do so just the half hour okay?” He smiled when Alexander nodded his approval and kissed him again, unable to help himself.

“I ate most of the pasta.” Alexander repeated himself from earlier, not having gotten the reaction and praise he’d wanted before.

“Well done. Good boy.” Thomas smiled. “Couldn’t manage to finish it all huh?”

“You were mad, so it made my appetite kinda go. I wanted to make you happy though.” He admitted. The moment of vulnerability making him more honest. He just felt like he could be honest with Thomas right now. Things had changed, he knew that. He knew Thomas wouldn’t use anything personal against him anymore, just like he’d no longer do the same Thomas.

Thomas held him notably tighter, and Alexander happily snuggled into the touch. “That does make me happy Alexander. Really happy. Well done for trying your best.” Alexander smiled widely at the praise; it always gave him the warmest feeling in his stomach. He kissed Thomas slowly, turning a bit in his lap. He groaned a little as Thomas moved his hand to cup Alexander’s face.

They stayed like that for a while, happily making out with each other. Eventually it was Thomas who pulled away first and sighed. “We should get back to work.” He rubbed soft circles on the small of Alexander’s back.

Alex frowned but nodded. “Yeah we should.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Can I stay at yours again tonight?” He asked, clearing his throat a little as he stood up.

“Of course. I gave you my key, petit gars. You’re welcome.” He told him and the smile Thomas cast his way almost Alex go weak at the knees.

“See you at the meeting, gonna need to bring your A game, Jefferson.” Alexander laughed as he left.

“Get ready for me to kick your ass, Hamilton.” Thomas called after him with a chuckle.

**

Maddison had bumped into Burr when he’d left Thomas’ office. He didn’t mind the younger man, in fact Maddison could often appreciate Burr’s neutrality on subjects. Maddison himself often wished for a more peaceful, easy life. So it wasn’t unwelcomed when Burr approached him saying, “James.” And extending his hand, which James took and shook. “How is your health?” He asked kindly.

“It’s been a rough few days.” He answered honestly. “But I’m okay. I get good weeks and bad weeks.”

Burr nodded. “It must be hard dealing with Hamilton and Jefferson at each other’s throats when you’re not in the best condition. Though, you don’t seem too disheveled. I take it the meeting went well or you just decided to leave them to it?”

“Pardon?” Maddison was entirely lost. He _had_ just come from Thomas’ office, but Hamilton hadn’t been there.

“Sorry. I assumed it was a meeting. Hamilton arrived what had to be fifteen minutes previous to you and hasn’t left yet. I only know with my office being just across the hall, of course.” Burr explained.

“Oh right! Of course. You’ll have to excuse me, it really has been a rough week. Yes, I’ve left them to it. With the threat of Washington involvement.” He chuckled so Burr wouldn’t be tempted to butt into whatever was going on in there. He always had Thomas’ back. No matter what.” He’d left Burr after a few more exchanged pleasantries. It wasn’t until another twenty minutes later that Maddison had seen Hamilton leave Thomas’ office. His lips were swollen, and he was actually laughing. He didn’t know what was going on there. But if Thomas needed a secret to be kept, Maddison would blindly help him. After all, he wanted to see his dear friend happy.

**

Alexander was in a much better mood in the afternoon, even Laurens commented on it when he’d come to talk to him. He couldn’t hide it, yet he couldn’t tell everyone why he was so happy. It sucked. He got out his phone to text the one person he could talk to. Eliza. ‘ _hey. Jsyk I’m staying at Thomas’ again 2nite.’_

Eliza texted him back almost straight away, just as Alexander had expected quite honestly. **‘again? It’s going well then?’**

 _‘yh,idk how to explain it betsy. But I’m happy. I know it’s weird, and Thomas is meant 2 b my enemy and whatever. But shit’s changed.’  
_ **‘Alex, that’s great! You know I’m always happy you’re happy. Ily, have u spoken to him about it?’  
** _‘No. I don’t wanna bring it up and ruin it. But I was keeping his dick warm under his desk, and Maddison walked in and Thomas told him he was happy now. And then he looked at me! Coz I’m what makes him happy right???’  
_ **‘Okay 1** st, EWWWW! 2nd aww. U know him better than me Alex. But it does sound positive. I’m happy for you. Do it at your own pace okay? Listen to your heart though, not your head. Your head is dumb, your heart is amazing.’  
 _‘thnx Besty. Ily.’  
_ **‘Ily2’**

Alex thought about Eliza’s text. Listen to his heart. It was often Alexander did that. His heart often lead him astray. His heart is what broke over and over again. His father, his mother, his uncle. The fact that everybody he ever loved seem to leave him. Except his Eliza, his dear Eliza. She’d stuck with him even when Alexander had tried to push her away. She cared about him; he didn’t know why but she did. And maybe, it wouldn’t be so awful if he took a chance on Thomas too. He hadn’t backed down to any of Alexander’s challenges yet. He punished him and forgave him. Maybe Thomas could be a safe place? He sighed and looked at the time. He didn’t have time to think about it. Thinking about it only made it all worse anyway. Like Eliza had said, his head was dumb.

By the time Alexander had reached the meeting room, most people were already there. He greeted everyone and shook all their hands politely. They were all very familiar with each other by now. They were in this room at the very least once a week. At the most it had been twice a day, every day for a week. Alexander had thrived that week, but apparently everyone else had found it a struggle. Except Thomas, but then again, they’d always been a perfect match for each other.

“Hamilton, I trust you’ll hold your tongue this meeting. And you and Mr Jefferson will display good professional conduct towards each other?” Washington told him pointedly, and that was a warning if he ever did see one.

Alexander nodded. “I plan on it, sir.” He had a feeling that Thomas was going to be more tolerable in these meetings from now on.

“Let me be the one to extend the olive branch, sir. Hamilton, why don’t you take a seat next to me?” Hamilton knew it wasn’t an offer, it was just disguised as one. He knew a command when he heard it. It shocked everyone else in the room though, Alexander didn’t miss the look Maddison gave Thomas. Though he couldn’t decipher it. Alexander was just annoyed that they had to call each other by their last names again. It was so impersonal, especially with everything he and Thomas had been through lately.

“Okay, but no looking at my notes.” He knew the room would be really suspicious if he didn’t make some sort of quip. He sat next to Thomas and decided he was worthy of an Oscar for disguising the fact that he was elated. He scooted his chair under the table and had to resist the temptation of glancing towards Thomas. He wanted to, he wanted to rest his head on that strong shoulder of his and be in complete comfort.

The meeting was going well, but it was long. Most of his budget plans were being approved, which he couldn’t help but wear a smug smile on his face every time the board agreed with him. He took a sip of water as Washington was speaking about their latest project, and that was when he felt a hand run across his dick. He choked on his water and his eyes widened as he spluttered. “Everything okay there?” Washington asked him as Thomas patted his back with his free hand to help his choking.

“Yes sir. Sorry.” Alexander cleared his throat when he recovered. When Washington returned to talking, Alexander cast Thomas a dark look. Thomas responded with a smirk, looking him straight in the eye as he pulled Alexander’s zipper down and gently traced the outline of his dick in his boxers. Alexander knew he could color out, but fuck was it way too hot. In the meeting room with everyone above their stations, and Alexander’s locked up dick was getting played with. It was what his wet dreams were made of. He coughed in his hand to hide his groan and clenched his teeth. He tried to keep his composure and listen to Washington, but it was so hard. Especially when Thomas’ hand dipped into his boxers and started very gently stroking him. Alexander wanted so bad to say fuck it and kiss Thomas hard, in front of everyone. But he knew that was impossible, mostly because it’d get them both fired.

He jumped a bit when his name was called. “Hamilton, would you like to give your argument as to why Jefferson’s department’s budget should be as is, and the spending’s shouldn’t be raised?” Washington asked. Thomas quickly tucked him back into his boxers and pulled his fly back up, which Alexander was grateful for, he wasn’t sure if he’d have remembered. He was so aware of the plug in his ass now, sitting just shy of his prostate. If he didn’t have the cock ring on, he definitely would have cum in his pants.

“Yes sir.” Hamilton stood up and cleared his throat. He was thankful that the height of the table hid his crotch, he was hard as a rock. “We can’t afford to raise funds in any department, not if we still want to be making a profit every month. Unless Maddison and Jefferson are willing to take pay cuts for their frivolous spending. Budgeting. I know it’s a new concept to the two of you, but it’s a word I suggest you learn.” Hamilton sat down with a bit of a smirk; he knew that’d get under their skin just enough for Thomas to fuck him a little harder tonight.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Sir, as you’re well aware me and Maddison take care of the little people, not just the wall street rats. We need the extra funding for charity fundraisers. They draw in good press, and good press draws in more customers. The people want companies with the right moral stand points. If we’re to listen to Hamilton, then we’ll be cutting back by almost twenty percent of the spending’s we need. And that budget could well cause the decimation of your good name in the public.” Thomas addressed to Washington. “And if Hamilton isn’t smart enough to make that plan work without sinking us, then maybe it should come out of _his_ paycheck.”

Washington sighed. “Hamilton, I have to take Jefferson’s side on this one. We need the good press and to do that we need to spend money. Sales have been down by fifteen percent recently. Work it out, Hamilton.”

Alexander sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Fuck. He didn’t need this. They covered a few more topics and Thomas didn’t touch Alexander again, apparently having the good sense to decide when Alexander wasn’t in the mood anymore. He was a bad loser, even worse when it meant even more stress on him. It was easy for Thomas; he’d always had all the money in the world and never had to deal with the stress of budgeting it all. And when the decision to have to cut stuff because of money loss came, it’d be on Alexander’s shoulders. He didn’t get up straight away when the meeting was adjourned, he needed a moment to compose himself. And perhaps and aspirin or two to help with the building headache.

“You coming?” He heard Maddison’s voice and suddenly realized that Thomas hadn’t left his seat next to him.

“Uh, yeah. Just need to go over my notes. You go ahead.” Thomas cleared his throat and looked over at James. The man gave him a brief look before sighing and leaving.

“Alexander?” Thomas spoke gently, placing his hand on Alex’s back and rubbing it gently.

“What?” Alex’s voice came back as harsh and biting.

“Hey. I know you’re stressed and upset right now, but you don’t take that tone with me. You know how our arrangement works. It doesn’t impact our professional life.” Thomas spoke sternly, but while trying to still convey the sympathy in it.

“Yeah. I see that.” Alexander stood up. “Excuse me. I have work to do. I’ll see you after work. Maybe. If I even have time to come round now.” He grumbled and stood up.

Thomas sighed as he watched him. “Alexander.” He looked towards the door, worried that someone might come through. Then he looked at Alexander and saw the dejected look on his face. “Come here.” He said gently and pulled Alexander into a hug. “Don’t start being bratty because of work. It’s always going to work this way, unfortunately the sides we work for clash.” He kissed the top of his head. “And I’m still your dom, you’re lucky I’m being so lenient right now. Especially with how your behavior has been today.” He reminded.

Alexander visibly relaxed in Thomas’ arms. He would admit it, but it was exactly what he needed. He sighed heavily at the mention of his behavior and rested his head on Thomas’ chest. “If you wanted a meek little perfect sub, you should’ve gone for Burr.” He grumbled and held on tighter to Thomas at the thought. He wasn’t allowed to have Burr.

Thomas laughed heartily. “I don’t want a meek little perfect sub. I happen to like the challenges you give me. I like having to work to make you submissive, it’s much more satisfying when you finally do go pliant and soft under me.” He leaned down and kissed him. “Finish up your work, and then come to mine. No later than half eight.”

Alexander sighed and nodded, finally pulling away from him and feeling slightly better for the comfort he’d just been given. “Okay. It may have to be about nine though. I’ll text you.”

Thomas nodded. “Okay petit gars.” He grabbed his paperwork. “I’ll see you at home.”

Alexander watched him walk off, one thought playing in his mind. Thomas had just referred to his house as a home for Alexander too. Listen to his heart, that’s what he’d do.

**

It ended up being more near the 9.15 mark before Alexander made it to Thomas’. He let himself in, and still felt the little thrill course through him. Thomas must have been waiting for him because he walked into the hall straight away with an unhappy frown. It was only then that Alex realized he’d forgotten to text to Thomas. He was about to explain himself when Thomas turned him around and gave him a hard slap to his ass. So hard that it stung a lot, even through the material of his pants. “Ow! Fuck!”

“I thought the worst had happened to you, Alexander! When you say you’re going to text me that you’re running late, text me! My God, I should thrash your ass, I was just about to start ringing around the hospitals.” Thomas’ voice was thundering.

“You were worried about me?” Alexander asked, touched by the sentiment. He’d thought something had happened to him. He noticed his appearance, hair slightly frizzier than usual, his clothes which were usually perfect were askew on his body and crumpled, his nails seemed more bitten. Thomas was that worried because Alexander had been late and hadn’t text.

Thomas paused, and then sniffed haughtily. “No. Dinner was going cold. And quite frankly, no one likes cold fish pie.” He grumbled, but it was too late. Alexander already knew.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to. My phone actually ran out of charge, and I’d forgotten I’d said I’d text you.” Alexander explained quickly.

Thomas sighed and kissed Alexander deeply. “Forgetting is not an excuse. And you could have easily used an office phone.” He looked at him. “You can go put your nose in the corner until dinner is heated up again.”

Alexander groaned a little. “But…That’s not fair. That’s so embarrassing.” He frowned.

But Thomas clearly wasn’t listening, he just turned Alexander around and marched him to the kitchen corner. “You can think about all the possible scenarios that you could’ve played out tonight that wouldn’t have ended with you in this corner.” He said simply and left Alexander to it. Alex sighed and rested his head against the wall. He sighed even harder when his dick started stirring. That wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t find being put in a corner like a child hot. It should be degrading and humiliating, which it was, which was why Alexander found it hot. Fuck, he was so fucked up it was unbelievable. He shuffled a bit when his legs started to get tired. He could feel Thomas’ eyes were on him almost always as he pottered around the kitchen. Whether it was because he didn’t trust Alexander not to move, or because he had been _that_ scared was a mystery. But Alex got the warmest feeling at the thought of it being the latter. He was only stood there for ten minutes, but it felt like a whole lifetime. Alexander was no good at being still, the amount of fidgeting he’d done proved that.

“Alexander. Dinner is ready.” Thomas called to him, and he happily came out of the corner. He turned around and walked to the dining room. “Did you have a think?” Thomas asked as he sat down.

Alexander nodded. “It’s all I could do.” He pouted. “I’m sorry. I won’t forget next time, I promise. I didn’t mean to worry you.” And this time, Thomas didn’t bother to deny it. He didn’t acknowledge it, but he didn’t deny it either.

Dinner went by without another hitch, the two falling into a comfortable silence. Alexander had never had one of those before, he always needed to talk to fill up the gaps. But he didn’t need to do that with Thomas, he was happy just in his presence. Calm. Alexander helped Thomas wash up and smiled when he was awarded with several kisses and sweet touches. “I’m going to lock everything up. I want you to go upstairs and get undressed and lie on the bed on your back.” Thomas told him. “Legs spread and bent at the knee. Hand behind your head.”

Alexander nodded quickly, that was an order he was more than happy to obey. “Yes daddy.” He kissed him softly and ran to do what he was told. His dick already stirring in interest. Not that he really thinks he could be blamed. He’d been on edge for far too long. He stripped and folded his clothes nicely. He got onto the bed and got into his position, looking down at his own dick already half hard. He couldn’t have imagined himself this way two weeks ago. Half heard on Thomas’ bed, at his most vulnerable. Thomas hadn’t touched him; this was enough ammunition to humiliate him forever if Thomas told of how desperate he was. But he wasn’t going to. Because he was a good dom, who treated Alexander well.

He looked over at Thomas when he came through the door, the Virginian already naked, clothes in his arms. He’d clearly stripped on the way and yet it still didn’t make him look eager or desperate. Just prepared as always. He followed him across the room, watching as Thomas got the lube out of the draw and made his was to Alexander. “Look at you, such a good boy.” He leaned down and kissed him. “So good at doing what you’re told.” Alexander, as always, keened at the praise. Glowing. “You’re not allowed to move out of that position okay petit gars?”

Alexander nodded and tilted his head for another kiss, smiling when Thomas granted him his wish. He kissed him hard, and deeply. His tongue found its way into Alexander’s willing mouth, dominating him in every sense of the world. It was amazing what he could do with his tongue alone. He squirmed when he felt Thomas’ fingers move down his chest and gasped loudly when he felt the short fingernails stab at his nipples. “Daddy!” He groaned into the kiss. His nipples were so sensitive, and his dick went from half to full hardness.

Thomas smirked and kissed him deeper, taking the buds between his fingers and pinching and rolling them. He loved how Alexander was squirming and desperate beneath him. He loved how undone the younger became. “Please.” Alexander whined, his dick already throbbing.

“What do you want petit gars? Use your words.” He whispered against his lips and moved one of his hands down to take hold of Alexander’s balls, playing lightly with them.

Alexander moaned loudly and struggled to keep his hips still. But he didn’t want Thomas’ touch to leave him, and he knew he’d be punished if his hips moved out of position. “Please daddy. I want your dick. Please, please, please!” He couldn’t even think of how he sounded, how embarrassing it was. He just needed Thomas in him, he needed the closeness.

Thomas squeezed his balls gently, not enough to hurt. “Okay Alex, I’ve got you. It’s alright.” He reached down and carefully pulled the plug out of Alex’s ass, ignoring his little whine. “Look at you, already so open for me. Such a good boy, been kept open for your daddy all day. So, so good for me.” And it made Alexander want to cry. Not from sadness, but from the overwhelming feeling that Thomas’ praise gave him and how gentle he was being. It was hard to explain, it was though Thomas’ words alone were enough to save Alexander from the storm of himself. Stop the hurricane from coming and ruining Alexander’s life, sweeping away all those that he loved. It was as though Thomas could heal the wounds that had plagued Alexander all his life. The pain from everyone he had lost.

He gasped when he felt Thomas’ lining up with his entrance and squeezed his eyes shut. “No, Alexander. Open your eyes. Look at me.” Thomas’ voice was stern and strong and had Alexander snapping to do as he was told. He met Thomas’ eyes and his lip started to quiver a little. “It’s okay petit gars, let out what you need to.” He leaned down and kissed him gently as he pushed inside of him. Alexander moaned loudly, completely drowning out Thomas’ low groans. When Thomas was situated fully inside of him, their bodies connected entirely as one, gazing into each other eyes, that was when then tears came. He couldn’t stop them and didn’t want to stop them. It was so good, and Thomas was perfect. He seemed to understand that Alexander wasn’t crying out of unhappiness, that the very last thing he needed was for Thomas to stop. He understood what was happening and Alexander loved it…. Alexander loved _him_. He wouldn’t say it. Not yet, not now. But he loved him. 

Thomas was thrusting so hard inside him, sending waves of pleasure through Alexander’s body. He was carrying him through the ocean, past the storm, past the hurricane and somewhere so much better. A place where he could still feel his mother’s warm arms around him, where his father loved him enough to stay. His cousin came to view, the picture of perfect health and happiness. Everything was so happy and so perfect. He couldn’t help but break his position, needing to cling onto Thomas. And Thomas, his dear Thomas, of course he knew this. He knew Alexander couldn’t hold it and had to hold him instead. His body was rocking hard back and forth with the thrusts, his legs spreading wider. “Thomas…” He whined through a sob, the only warning he could give.

“My good boy. My sweet, sweet Alexander. Cum for me.” Thomas’ voice echoed through his head, repeating over and over. His back arched as he came between their chests, untouched. A scream followed quickly by a sob ripped through him. He held onto consciousness long enough to feel the warm feeling of Thomas filling him up, what he had been holding on for, before darkness overcame him and he happily succumbed to it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. And the angst begins. I hope you all like it, and are staying safe and healthy. Thank you everyone for all the comments and Kudos, it means a lot and keeps me motivated!

Alexander woke up before the alarm the next morning. He stretched out and looked down at himself and smiled. He was in Thomas’ hoodie again. He didn’t put it on himself, so Thomas must have put it on him. It was official, this was now his hoodie. He’d worn it twice in a row, so he staked claim to it. He snuggled closer to Thomas and felt his arms tighten around him, signaling he was awake. “Morning.” Alexander sighed happily.

“Barely.” Thomas huffed. “You wake up too early.” He grumbled. Alex laughed and turned to kiss him softly.

“Mmm I think I have a way to wake you up properly daddy.” He smirked and kissed down Thomas’ bare chest. He didn’t know how Thomas did it, Alexander had to be wrapped up in a sweater or he’d be freezing. Not that he was complaining about Thomas’ bareness, it was the perfect sight to wake up to in the morning. He couldn’t help but spend a bit of time licking at Thomas’ abs, they were so defined and sexy. He smirked a bit when he got to Thomas’ boxers, he could already see him twitching with interest. He looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Can I please daddy?” He asked.

Thomas groaned and nodded. “Mmm, such a good boy. Of course you can, you’ve earned it.” It was so hot that Thomas could be so dominating, even when he’d just woken up. He pulled Thomas’ boxers down and couldn’t help the moan that escaped when he saw Thomas’ already half hard dick. Fuck, he loved it. He’d never seen a dick so fucking perfect, and big. The biggest he’d ever taken. Even soft it was bigger than he’d had before. He stuck his tongue out and licked a long stripe up his dick, just truly appreciating his dom’s dick. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it. Thomas let out a breathy moan and moved to thread his hands in Alexander’s hair. Alex took Thomas deeper into his mouth and moaned around him. Now, don’t get him wrong, Alex had always loved sucking dick. But nothing compared to sucking Thomas’ dick. He felt like this was where he was meant to be, with Thomas’ dick in his mouth. It was a fucked up sort of romantic, but that was entirely perfect for them.

Thomas let out a shuddery moan and lifted his hips up towards Alex’s mouth. It snapped Alexander out of his thoughts, and he sucked Thomas hard, really going to work on it. He bobbed his head fast and sucked hard. He reached down to play with Thomas’ balls as he groaned around his dick. Thomas’ moans were getting more breathless and Alex knew that meant he was getting close. He deepthroated Thomas gagging as he hit the back of his throat. Apparently, that was all he needed as Alex felt him shooting hard down his throat. He tired to swallow it all, but he spluttered a little and had to pull back.

Thomas sat up and quickly pulled Alexander into his arms, despite still being in his post orgasmic state. He looked him over with concern as he patted his back gently. “You okay? Sorry, I should’ve waited for you to pull up a bit more.”

Alex smiled, the warmth spreading through once again at his concern. Thomas had been provoking that feeling in him an awful lot lately. “I’m fine, thank you.” He smiled gently once he’d regained his composure. He cuddled up to Thomas, gladly taking the comfort his dom was giving. He thought it was a pretty decent start to the morning.

“Good. That was amazing Lex. You’re such a good boy for me.” Thomas kissed his cheek, and of course Alexander preened at the praise.

“You called me Lex.” Alex whispered gently, touched by the nickname. He knew it was silly, and maybe in any other relationship a shortened name wouldn’t be such a big deal. But it meant wonders between Alexander and Thomas. He felt Thomas stiffen and quickly went to assure him. “I really like it. It’s sweet.”

Thomas cleared his throat and all at once let go of Alexander, leaving him cold as he got out of bed. “Come on, we need to get ready for work.”

“But the alarm hasn’t even gone off yet.” Alexander pointed out with a frown.

“If you want to just dawdle in bed, then feel free. I’m getting dressed.” With that, Thomas went to the bathroom and shut the door. Alex couldn’t help the cold feeling of dread. He tried to shake it off though, he probably just wanted to get ready for work. It was fine. No big deal.

**

Thomas had been odd all morning. Alex didn’t know exactly what it was that had caused it, but he didn’t like it one bit. Last night had been amazing, a complete change of viewpoint for Alexander. But he wondered if it was the same for Thomas. It must have been. Thomas was worried about him when he’d come in, and then he’d given Alexander his hoodie when he passed out. The hoodie that Alexander had sneakily stashed in his bag to take home with him, oops. And then when he’d woken up, Thomas had been spooning him. No, it couldn’t have been Alex pointing out the tender nickname that had caused a change of emotion from Thomas. Alex was overthinking it. Maybe he really was just eager to get to work. Or maybe the reason he was being weird was because the three little words Alexander was desperate to say, were at the tip of Thomas’ tongue too. Listen to your heart. That’s what Eliza had told him to do. That’s what he should do. Tonight. He was going to tell Thomas his loved him tonight. Thomas, his Thomas. He was going to make it official.

**

Alexander was half expecting Thomas not to come at lunch time, judging by the mood he’d been in that morning. But he’d surprised him. He showed up, waltzing through the door like he owned the damn place. _Alex’s_ office. “You know, the polite thing to do would be to knock.” Alexander scoffed.

“You’re such a little brat.” Thomas narrowed his eyes, and of course there was a warning edge to his tone. Ever the dom, but Alex was sure he was trying to hide a smile. He walked towards Alexander and puled him in for a kiss. “Have you eaten?” He asked.

“Forgot.” Alexander said with a shrug. He stood up so Thomas could sit down, and he could sit in his lap, despite the fact that Alexander had plenty of seats in his office. He plopped himself down on the Virginian’s strong legs.

“Oof. You’re such a lug.” Thomas teased and tickled his sides gently. He got a forkful of the salmon he’d made Alexander for lunch and held it to his lips.

Alexander pouted. “It’s so humiliating when you do this.” He took a bite though, keeping the pout firmly on his face to make sure Thomas knew of his displeasure.

“Stop pouting. I wouldn’t have to do this if you’d learn to take care of yourself.” Thomas scolded him. A sign that he cared, Alex noted. Thomas held a new potato to his lips and Alexander took a bite.

“Mmm, you’re such a good cook.” He sighed happily. “Can cook for me forever if you want.” The implication put there on purpose, and this time Thomas didn’t flinch. Good sign number 2. He rested back against him, cuddling up. Thomas was the perfect relaxant at work, in the way that no one else could be. He made Alex pause. Take a breather and actually want to take care of himself. The only other person who even came close was Eliza, and even she couldn’t make him pause from his work. “Thank you for doing this.” Alexander kissed him softly.

“You’re welcome petit gars. I want to see you healthy. You really need to start taking care of yourself Alexander.” Thomas held another bite to his lips, which Alexander took mindlessly this time. Growing more used to the act of Thomas feeding him. “What happens when I’m next on a business trip hm? Am I supposed to return to a grumpy, irritable sub who hasn’t eaten or slept?” Sign number 3. If his mind wasn’t made up before, it was now. He loved Thomas, and he couldn’t wait to tell him.

“I’m sorry sir.” Alexander gave him his best pout. “I’m gonna try harder to do better.” He kissed over Thomas’ cheeks gently, not stopping until he felt the Virginian smile and relent with a heavy sigh.

“You can’t kiss your way out of everything Alexander.” Thomas turned so he pecked him gently on the lips. “But I really do need to see progress on this okay?”

Alexander nodded and ate up the rest of his lunch. “Do you think maybe we could out for dinner tonight?” He asked, playing with the buttons on his shirt. A sure sign that he was nervous.

“Mmm, of course. I know a quiet little restaurant uptown we could go to, so we won’t be disturbed at all.” Thomas told him.

Alex smiled so hard it made his cheeks ache. “Perfect, you know me, I’ll eat anything. So I’m happy wherever.” It was all coming together perfectly. He’d tell him after a nice, romantic dinner.

**

When Alex got back from work, he was positively giddy. He walked into his apartment and wrapped Eliza up in a tight cuddle. “Hi, my dear sweet Betsey.” He kissed her cheek sweetly.

Eliza laughed and returned the hug. “Well someone is in a good mood. It’s good to see. I take it things are still going well between you and Thomas?” She asked.

“Amazingly. I’m taking your advice Eliza, I’m going to tell him that I love him tonight. We’re going to get some dinner out together, like a real date. We’re going uptown to hideout a bit, but I’m hoping after tonight we won’t have to hide anymore.” He felt even giddier at the thought if that was even possible at all. He wanted to tell everyone and shout it from the rooftops.

“Oh Alex, I’m so proud of you.” She kissed his cheek gently. “I know it’s hard for you to trust in your heart and let go. This is a big thing, and you should be proud of yourself.” And he was, he really was. It took a lot for him to speak what was hidden beneath his heart, but he was slowly learning. Discovering that not everyone he loved was going to leave him, Eliza was still there wasn’t she?

“I am Betsy, I really am.” He squeezed her gently. “I’m gonna go get showered and ready. No doubt I’ll be in to see you for help before I leave.” He laughed.

“I’ll be here Alex, even if you just need to talk for a minute.” She squeezed his hand.

**

True to his word, Alex did need to see Eliza again. He’d managed to get through the notions of showering and dressing himself. He wasn’t that incapable of taking care of himself. He was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans. Smart casual. But then it came to doing his hair, and Alex wished Thomas were here to put it in that beautiful braid he’d put it in before, but he wasn’t. Alex was always just so lost when it came to his hair, for convenience sake he should probably just cut it short. But he liked it long, it was part of his personality. What he lacked in height he made up for in hair…did that even make sense? Oh well, it did now.

“Eliza…” He gave her a bashful smile, hairdryer in one hand, his hairbrush in the other. “Please?” He pouted.

Eliza laughed and shook her head at him. “Come into my room.” She said, taking his arm and leading him towards it. She had all the good products after all. “Honestly Alexander, one day you’re going to have to learn to look after yourself.” She smoothed _something_ through his hair and started brushing it.

“See, the thing is. No I don’t. If I start dating Thomas, then he can do my hair for me instead. He did this really nice braid for me once. He’s good at it.” It was logical really. He’d go from one pair of capable hands to another; he didn’t need to make his own capable.

Eliza laughed and whacked his arm with the hairbrush. “You’re awful.”

“Gonna have to hit me harder than that Eliza, if you want me to behave.” He winked and watched the way her nose scrunched up in disgust, it caused a burst of laughter to leave him. He loved teasing Eliza. Though, he noticed how she was now being rougher when brushing out the knots and pouted. “Ow! I don’t like that though.” He huffed.

Eliza managed to slick his hair back neatly and make it look presentable. A miracle in Alexander’s eyes. He looked himself over in the mirror and gave himself finger guns; he could see Eliza visibly recoil in the mirror from cringing at him. He laughed just a little harder at that. “Thanks Betsy, I love it.” He gave her a hug. “So, what do you think? Do I look good enough for Thomas to want to rip it off me later?” He asked.

Eliza nodded. “Absolutely ravishing, he won’t be able to keep his hands off you.”

He heard the blaring of a horn outside and scoffed. “What an ass, remind me why I love him again?”

“Beats me…huh. Or maybe it’s because he beats you.” Eliza’s head tilted to the side and she smirked, clearly proud of herself.

Alexander gawped, he’d never heard something like that come out of her mouth before in his life. “Elizabeth Schuyler!”

Eliza laughed. “Go…Be good and be brave.” She walked with him towards the door. “Love you Al.” She reminded him as he left.

“Love you too ‘Liza!” He called back and went and got in Thomas’ car. He leaned over and gave him a kiss first and then a punch on the arm second. “Blaring a horn like that is incredibly rude. You should’ve come and knocked. If I’d have done that, you’d have had me across your knee in a second.”

Thomas laughed and nodded, not bothering to even try and disagree. “Of course I would, and don’t you forget it.” He pulled him in for another kiss. “You’re punctual for once though, I’m impressed. I thought I was going to have to go in there and drag you out kicking, screaming and half dressed.”

Alexander smirked. “Only because you prefer me kicking, screaming and half dressed.” He winked.

“I prefer you gagged.” Jefferson shot back.

Alex grinned. “That can be arranged…daddy.”

Jefferson’s hands tensed on the steering wheel and he shifted in his seat. “Alexander, if you’re gonna keep acting a brat, we’re never gonna make it to dinner.”

Alex sighed and pouted, sitting back. “Fine, I’ll be good.” He grumbled, after all they really did need to make it to dinner. He looked Thomas over properly and laughed a little when he saw the patterned shirt, he was wearing with the most ridiculously tight jeans that had Alexander practically salivating. “How on earth do you wear shit like that and still look good? Anyone else, and they’d look awful. But you look so hot.”

Thomas smirked as he cast a glance to him. “Because I’m that powerful Alexander, be careful.” He winked. “But thank you. You look really good too. Of course, I can’t wait to get the clothes off you, but it’s pretty to look at for now.”

Alexander gasped. “I’m ruggedly handsome I’ll have you know, not pretty.”

“Nope sorry. You scream pretty. I don’t make the rules.” He shrugged with a little laugh as they pulled up to the restaurant.

“I’m pretty sure my ass would beg to differ with that one.” Alex huffed a little as he got out of the car. His ass often faced the brunt of it when he broke one of Thomas’ rules.

Thomas’ laughed at that as he got out of the car too. He walked over to Alex and pulled him in for a hug. “Hey, if you were a good boy, I wouldn’t have to take it out on your ass, would I?” Thomas said pointedly and gave his ass a gentle pat.

Alex looked up at him with a pout, and his big brown eyes. “I _am_ a good boy.” He told him insistently. He was being good right now anyway, that was good enough.

Thomas relented and kissed him. “Yes, you’re a good boy.” He took Alexander’s hand and led him into the restaurant. And on Alex’s part, he thought he was handling it very well. Thomas was holding his hand and he’d managed to hold back his girlish squeal. However, he did have a huge grin on his face. But that really couldn’t be helped. They were acting all coupley already. Oh he couldn’t wait to tell him. “Reservations for Jefferson.” Thomas spoke once they got inside. The waiter led them to their table and gave them their menus. Alex smiled and sat down as he looked through it, his leg shaking. Thomas eyed him and sighed heavily. “Alexander, what has got you worked up? You look like you’re about to crawl out of your own skin.”

Alex looked up at him and quickly stopped his shaking leg. “Sorry, it’s nothing. I just always feel like a bit of a fraud in these places, I don’t really come to fancy places often.” It wasn’t a lie, though it wasn’t the reason he was so nervous right now.

“Alexander, look at me.” Alex followed his command and brought his eyes to meet Thomas’. “You have every right to be here. Perhaps even more right than the likes of men like me. I haven’t had to lift a finger my whole life. I haven’t worked hard for anything; you’ve survived a lot. More than I can imagine. And you never backed down, you fought, you worked, and you survived Alexander. You deserve your place here.”

Alexander felt the tears build in his eyes, not wanting to let them spill he sniffed a bit and sat up a bit more, blinking them away. What Thomas had said, it just meant so much to him. Thomas made Alexander feel special. Maybe he didn’t understand him, but that was okay. Because he didn’t understand Thomas always either. They didn’t need to be perfectly in sync with each other or have lived the same life as each other. They were perfect for each other. And after tonight, Thomas would be his. And he would be Thomas’ officially. “Thank you.” Alex whispered, untrusting of his voice to be even.

The waiter came and Alexander cleared his throat some, snapped out of the moment. It wouldn’t be long now though, until there was a moment more precious between them. “Can I take your orders?” He asked.

“Yes, we’ll take a bottle of your best red wine. I’ll have the prawn linguini and my friend will have the carbonara.” Thomas order for Alex, and if he was being honest, it went straight to his dick. He loved it when Thomas took charge. And he hadn’t paid much attention to the menu anyway, he doubt he’d have been ready to order then and there, so it was nice to have the choice taken off his hands.

The waiter took their menus and went to get their orders. “You’re going to love the carbonara trust me, best I’ve ever had. I only went with something different this time because I’ve never actually given any of their other dishes a chance.” He laughed.

Alex laughed. “And here I was thinking you only ever ate MacnCheese.”

Thomas narrowed hisg eyes. “That is a vicious rumor. I do love it, yes. And it is my favorite food, but it’s not _all_ I eat. And despite popular belief, I make it a rather delicious one.”

Alex laughed and held his hands up in defense. “Hey, I’m just saying what I heard. But you should cook it for me some time. I’d love to try it.” He smiled.

Thomas looked ridiculously giddy with excitement, not that Alex would point that out to him, he didn’t want his ass handed to him. “Yes. I’ll have to!” He grinned. And God, if Alex could make him smile like that forever, he’d be one happy man.

**

Dinner had passed by smoothly and Alex was stuffed to the brim. He’d almost been too nervous to eat, but Thomas had noticed his lack of willingness to eat and threatened to feed him in front of everyone if he didn’t at least _try_ it. That had certainly gotten Alex over it. And once he had tried his dish, it was delicious. As much as he hated to admit it, Thomas was right. He rubbed a hand over his belly and groaned. “I don’t think I could eat another bite.” He sighed heavily.

Thomas laughed. “It’s good though isn’t it?” He was rather full himself. “Stuffing, but good. Do you want to head back to mine tonight, or shall I drop you home?”

“Uhm, well before we arrange that, there’s something I need to tell you Thomas.” Alex took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say. He was so nervous, but he needed Thomas to hear it. He couldn’t carry on pretending he didn’t love him, Alexander was always so honest and open regarding his feeling and opinions, he knew it’d eat away at him if he didn’t. He had to take this leap, he had to listen to his heart. “Uh- okay so. It’s not bad, don’t worry.” He chuckled a little. “Or at least, I hope it’s not. But Thomas, I have really, really enjoyed all the time I’ve spent with you lately. Even when we’re debating and arguing, it feels different. I still think you’re annoying, sometimes spoiled and pompous. But those were the traits I used to despise you for, and now I don’t despise them anymore. It just makes up you. That and you’re caring, giving, kind at times, sexy, you’re strict with me when I need it, and soft with me afterwards. Thomas, these are all the things that I love about you. I love you.”

He didn’t dare look up, his cheeks were heated, and he was on the verge of tears. It was out there; he’d been honest to himself and it was terrifying. Thomas didn’t say anything for a while and Alexander’s heart was beating a mile a minute. But he couldn’t look up, he had spent all his bravery on his speech just then. “You broke the contract.” Thomas said, his voice void of any emotion.

“What?” Alex looked up at him, confused with what he meant.

“That was your rule remember? No falling in love. You broke it.” Thomas stood up and put some cash on the table, the exact amount they need to cover the bill plus a tip. “I didn’t ask you to fall in love with me, Alexander. I don’t need or want you to fall in love with me. Our contract has ended. It’s over.” With the calm air and grace that he always had, Thomas left the restaurant.

Alex sat there, unable to move. Long after Thomas had left, long after the waiter had collected their money and plates, long after his world came crumbling down. He felt frozen, numb to it almost. He stood shakily, thanked the waiters and walked outside. Thomas’ car wasn’t there, he wasn’t sure why he had been expecting it to be. As if Thomas would be waiting for him, realized he was wrong and was ready to tell Alexander he loved him. He felt it then. Felt the actually break of his heart, the rip inside him. Fuck that hurt. That really, really hurt. The tears started, they came, and they wouldn’t go. He must have looked crazy, sobbing hysterically in a parking lot uptown.

He reached for his phone and called up the only person he knew that would make anything better. “Eliza.” He sobbed shakily when she answered, his breaths coming out short as he couldn’t calm down.

“Alex? Ali? Sweetie where are you?” Eliza of course was concerned straight away, already making her way to her car to go and collect him. She knew, of course she knew what had happened straight away. Thomas fucking Jefferson. Eliza didn’t think herself physically capable of hurting anyone. But she knew in that moment, that if Thomas Jefferson turned up on her doorstep. She’d strangle him.

**

But it wasn’t Eliza’s doorstep Thomas turned up on. It was James’. It was finally time for him to take his friend up on his offer. He needed to talk. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up big time. He thought Martha was bad, this was worse. But Alexander was better off without him. He was doing it for his own good. Alex deserved better; Thomas would ruin him. “Thomas?” James was confused, and Thomas didn’t blame him, he hadn’t even called before showing up on his doorstep.

“Sorry. I should have rung. I just- I need to talk James.” He could hear his own voice, he sounded awful. Broken. He knew he didn’t have the right to sound so upset. He’d just hurt Alexander, he’d seen his face crumble at the hands of Thomas.

“Come in.” James stood to the side, no questions asked. He wouldn’t ask, he’d just wait until Thomas was ready to talk. Thomas knew that about his friend, loved that about his friend. He walked into the house, nodding once to Dolly, not having it in him to strike up a whole conversation. Dolly nodded back at him and left the boys to it, Thomas appreciated that about her. She always let James have his space, help his friends out if he needed to.

James poured them both a glass of wine and passed Thomas his, guiding him to sit down on the couch. James sat opposite and just waited as he sipped his wine. Thomas took a few big gulps before he was brave enough to talk. “I know that you guessed it, that you know. I could read your clues. Me and Alexander Hamilton were having an affair.” He admitted out loud for the first time. It felt good to get it off his chest. But a larger part of him was still breaking. He’d still hurt Alex. He’d still fucked it all up.

“Why are you so upset Thomas? Did he do something to you?” James was concerned, not shocked. He’d already figured it out a while ago that they were having an affair. He’d expressed his approval for it, that would of course change if Alexander had caused Thomas so much unhappiness.

“No. God no. I wish he did, Jimmy.” He sniffled sadly. “He told me he loved me.”

“And that’s bad?” James was confused. Of course he was, any normal person would be. Someone telling Thomas that they loved him shouldn’t be a bad thing.

“I…I basically told him I never want to see him again when he said it. And I got up and left him uptown. You should have seen his face. I’m sure he hates me now. He should, he should absolutely despise me.” He pulled at his hair a bit, so frustrated with himself.

“Hey…Tom. Calm down, it’s okay.” James said kindly, placing his hand on Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas didn’t deserve kind, he’d hurt the one person that perhaps he could potentially l- _no_. There was no point thinking it. He didn’t love Alexander. He didn’t. “Why did you do it Tom?” He asked gently.

Thomas licked his lips. “I’m protecting him James, you know what I’m like. I’ll hurt him, just like I hurt Martha. I don’t deserve love. I never will.” He was holding back tears, but he wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t. He didn’t deserve to.

James thought for a moment, before speaking. “Thomas. It seems in your attempt not to hurt him, you’ve only succeeded in hurting him. And as for your claims of not deserving love, I haven’t heard a bigger load of shit in my life. Pardon my language. You deserve love Thomas.”

Thomas looked at James and his mouth gaped a bit. Firstly, he’d never heard Thomas swear before. Secondly, he was right. In trying to protect Alexander, he’d only succeeded in hurting him.

**

Alexander couldn’t describe this feeling; it didn’t just hurt in his heart. His whole body felt like it was going to break into a thousand pieces. Not even Eliza could calm him. Not with her soothing words, her hands in his hair, the was she cradled him. Usually that was enough. But not now. Not when he felt like his whole world had been torn apart. Thomas hadn’t even been nice about it. He left him at the restaurant, gave him the most disgusted look and then walked away.

Alexander wasn’t a cry baby…outside of the bedroom. But tears were rolling down his face, his breaths coming out in short gasps. That had really, really hurt. He laid himself out on the line, for the first time in a long time he poured his heart out. Only to be rejected. Everyone left him. His dad, his mum, his cousin, Thomas was just the name at the end of a long list. “Everyone leaves me. Everyone.” He spoke between sobs, his voice had never sounded so broken.

“Me, Angelica, Lafayette, Hercules, Laurens, Washington, Martha Washington.” Eliza started listing off.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked, completely confused.

“Naming all the people who haven’t left you. Everyone who loves you, dearly. You mean so much to all of us. So what if Jefferson doesn’t want you? That’s his loss not yours. You can do so much better. You _will_ find someone else Alex. Someone who is deserving of you. I promise.” She leaned down and kissed his cheek softly.

Alex wanted to believe that, he really did. But he didn’t think he’d find anyone better than Jefferson. Thomas understood him, or at least Alex thought he did. He was so sure he knew Thomas. That his Thomas was different from the Jefferson he hated. They’d had tender moments, times that Thomas looked at him like he loved him. Or was Alexander really that pathetic and desperate that he’d imagined it all? Maybe Thomas was laughing now, sat in his big ass house and laughing so hard at the fact that Alexander Hamilton had fallen for him. That he had managed to break him. Because that’s all Alex felt right now. Broken.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,   
> So I'm back with a sudden return after a long break. I was so shocked to see the last time I had posted was September. But mostly because the last time I had posted was just before two people, who I was very close to, sadly passed a way. Both within about two weeks of each other. So it's been a very difficult time and unfortunately this got put to the back of the list. And now I've gotten back into it, I've realised just how much I've missed writing this fic. So I'm back again and this time for good. So the fic isn't being unfinished, it's going to carry on for what I've planned to be about twenty chapter. But thank you for all the kudos and comments, they make me so happy to see!

It had been over a week since Alex had last spoken to Jefferson. Not that Jefferson hadn’t tried, he’d give him that. He’d been at his office every lunch time, but Alex got his assistant dismiss him. Alex had taken to going to eat lunch with Laurens every day since the first day Jefferson had tried to get in his office. Stormed right past his assistant, as if he had any damn right. Alex didn’t give him the chance to taunt him, make him feel any shittier than he already did. He just brushed straight past him and walked out. If Jefferson wanted to stand in his office, fine. Alex would just leave it.

He felt better today. Or at least he was convincing himself that he did. He couldn’t mope around like a sad sack after someone who clearly didn’t want him. He couldn’t go home every night, hiding in Eliza’s embrace. She had her own things to worry about. A girl she really liked and was trying to date, Alex couldn’t get in the way of that. So quite simply, he had to be happy. He’d left home with a breezy smile on his face and acting like he didn’t have a care in the world. Alex was good at hiding his emotions, an expert at it in fact. There was so much he had to hide for so many years. This was nothing. This was just some asshole. He could do this.

He’d seen Jefferson coming in that morning, ignored him as much as he could. Or at least he tried to make it seem like he ignored him. He noticed him, noticed everything he did. He wasn’t wearing a bright suit, just a dull grey one that Alex didn’t think suited him at all. Not that he cared. Come to think about it, Jefferson hadn’t been in a bright suit since…no. No he wouldn’t let his mind go down that route. Jefferson didn’t care about him, when was he going to get that through his thick head? He needed to stop reading into such trivial things. That was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place, thinking Jefferson actually cared about him. What an idiot.

Work was usually the best distraction for him with anything but considering this was where Jefferson was most present to him, it was now where he found himself getting the most distracted. He just felt him everywhere. Could feel the way he cracked the ruler on his ass, could feel the vibrator pressed against his prostate as his dick was locked up, could still feel the way he’d sit there and feed him. How good it’d made him feel. Sometimes, Alex forgot to eat. It happened regularly again, as did his lack of sleeping. His face grew gaunter and the bags under his eyes grew heavier, it wasn’t a good look on him at all. But he felt as though he’d forgotten how to take care of himself. Maybe it didn’t seem like long to anyone else, and he doubted anyone outside of Jefferson and himself would understand it. Although clearly even Jefferson didn’t understand it. But in their short time together, had felt like years to Alex. As though his body and heart, had completely given itself to Jefferson.

He sniffed a bit and stood up, getting ready for another long meeting. He’d finally managed to make the cuts of staff, mostly from Jefferson’s team. He’d hit him where it hurt. Even if it didn’t get proved and he had to make the cuts more evenly spread, he didn’t care. Jefferson would hear the pitch, would know the intention behind it. He was out for Jefferson’s blood.

It was their first meeting together since the incident. Alexander didn’t even address Jefferson; it was much easier to just pretend he didn’t exist. He shook everyone’s hand but his, even Maddison. Though he sanitized it quickly after. Because no offence to the man but he was _always_ sick. Alex didn’t wanna catch anything. Though, he did notice Maddison giving him an odd look and he was sure it wasn’t about him sanitizing his hands. What had Jefferson told him? Did he know? Did they both laugh at it together behind his back? Pathetic little Hamilton, thinking it was at all possible that someone as perfect as Jefferson could love him. He felt the tightening pain in his heart at the thought.

He sat down in his seat, purposefully choosing one as far away as Jefferson as he could make it. He didn’t look up at him, though he could feel the elder’s eyes on his. It felt like it was burning a whole through him. He just wanted to ignore him, ignore the mockery and laughter he was sure would be swimming in them. He doubted very highly that he’d receive anything but further humiliation from Jefferson, so he was going to avoid him for as long as he possibly could. When Washington started speaking, Alex couldn’t concentrate. This wasn’t the first time Jefferson had distracted him, but this time he wasn’t thinking about sex or wanting to jump Jefferson’s bones. This time all he could think was how much of a fool he’d been, and how unfair it was that he had to be stuck in a room with the man who had turned him into such a fool. 

He couldn’t help it, Alex had never been quite known to be able to resist his impulses, he had to look up. But boy did he regret it when he did. Jefferson was still staring straight at him, and when their eyes locked, Alex felt his heart speed up in his chest. It almost felt like he was ready to explode, the intensity in Jefferson’s eyes was insane, and the complete opposite of what he’d expected.

“Hamilton, are you listening?” Washington’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to jump a little in his seat and made it very, very obvious that he wasn’t listening. His cheeks heated up as he looked at his boss. Fuck, he thought he could do this. He thought he could get through a meeting with Jefferson and be professional, but he couldn’t. He’d underestimated the amount of hurt he’d been feeling.

“Sorry sir.” He hated the way his voice cracked, the way it gave away that it was threatening to break. He felt like all it’d take was one push and then he’d fall apart. “I am, I just- my mind wandered.” He couldn’t think of any excuse that’d suffice. None that would explain in a decent way as to why he was so distracted in a meeting.

“Are you feeling well Hamilton? You’re looking a bit peaky.” He knew Washington meant nothing unkind behind it, no malice but it made Hamilton’s face flush further to suddenly have all the scrutinizing eyes of the office on him. Especially _his_ eyes.

“Actually. I’m not up to my best form.” The shocked whispers that followed were almost comical, if it wasn’t for the fact that Alex was already so worked up. He never admitted to being sick, usually it took him being unable to get out of bed to call in sick. And even then, he’d still try, it’d eventually be Eliza who called in sick for him and force him back to bed. So the fact that he was sat there, willing to admit it was saying something.

“Go home Alexander, I’ll forward you the minutes of our meeting so you can catch up and raise any issues you need to raise.” Washington said firmly, but kindly.

Alex didn’t need to be told twice, he just had to leave. He got up out of his seat, gathered his papers and walked out without so much as a further glance back. When out of the room, and a safe enough distance away, he leaned back against the wall and put his head in his hands. What the fuck had he just done? He’d just told Washington he was ill and walked out of there, all because he was weak. Because he’d been so weak and stupid and fallen in love where he had no place falling in love. There was only one person he needed to talk to right now, the only person who could make him feel better with a simple hot cocoa and a hug. Martha Washington.

***

Eliza was having lunch with Angelica and Martha Wayles. They were discussing all things adorable with the wedding; Eliza was loving talking plans. But something else was on her mind, a favor to ask that she wasn’t sure would go down too well. But she was asking for the sake of Alexander, and she’d do almost anything for him. He hadn’t asked her to meddle, would probably be furious if he found out. But Eliza was sure this was the only way to solve the problem of Alex and Jefferson. It’d been over a week and Alex was still just as heartbroken as he had been the day it happened, and Alex usually got over everything so quickly. Scarily quick. But not this time, and Eliza was so worried about him. 

But it was just finding the right time to bring it up. In a way that meant that neither Angelica nor Martha would bite her head off. She wished Maria were here, just for a bit of added support. But she’d had to work, so Eliza was on her own. But she’d also been refilling their wine glasses. And now they were on their third, she figured it was the perfect time to approach the subject. “Martha. I actually wondered if I could have a word with you.” She spoke as gently as she could. This was going to be a difficult conversation, and she needed to start it nicely.

“Of course. Privately or is Angelica okay to stay with us?” Martha asked her. The two had always had a good bond. Mostly because she made her sister happy, and that made Eliza happy. Her sisters meant the world to her, and she’d put their happiness above their own. She knew they’d do the same for her too.

“Of course Ange is fine to stay, although I do request that you let me completely finish speaking before you answer me. And I beg you not to get too mad at me.” She was directing that a both of them, for she knew this was a request that could potentially make them both angry. Plus, for all her theory she had no evidence to back it up. She was going completely off intuition, and she just had to hope she wasn’t wrong. When she received nods of understanding, she launched into her speech. She’d thought out how to phrase this over, and over again. “I don’t know if you’ve seen Alex lately, but he’s been…Well to be honest he’s been absolutely miserable. He’s heartbroken. And I know you have your moments with him Martha, but he’s truly not a terrible person. In fact he’s one of the sweetest, loving and kind people I’ve ever met. I truly wish you got to witness the side of him that I do. But I’ve had him sobbing in my arms for so many nights now, and I haven’t been able to help in any other way than being a support for him. And I’m not supposed to be telling you this or telling you what I’m about to say next. But I have a theory. You see, the person that broke his heart was Thomas Jefferson-” She dared to risk a glance at Martha and wasn’t the least bit surprised to see the shock on her face. “-I know! I was just as shocked as you were. From what Alex has told me it started off as a fling, and then developed into something more. They were so intense with each other in such a short space of time. And both of them are just as passionate as each other, and dive head into everything they do, I honestly have to say it makes a lot of sense. But then Alex confessed his love to Thomas and well…He was left sat at the restaurant like a fool. Now, you mustn’t tell Alex I’ve told you any of this. But Martha…I need a favor. I’ve been corresponding with Dolley, you know Maddison’s wife? Such a sweet friend. And she said that Jefferson came to theirs that night looking more devastated than she’d ever seen him. And we have concluded that it all dates back to you. And how he treated you. Now, I’m not asking you to forgive him. But I am asking you to talk to him. To perhaps let him know that you think he’s capable of a second chance. Or at least consider talking to him.”

Eliza finished off her speech with a large inhale of breath. That had taken a lot out of her. And now the silence seemed insufferable. Both Angelica and Martha were completely silent, like they seemed truly lost in thought. So Eliza did one last thing, she reached over and gently touched Martha’s hand. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think that this was a love that was worth fighting for.”   
  
Martha looked at Angelica, and then back and Eliza and heaved out a sigh. “I don’t want you two getting the wrong idea and think that I have any sort of soft spot for your pocket-sized friend. _But_ I shall reach out to Thomas, see what I can do. But I’m not a miracle worker and clearly, I was unable of changing him before. Who’s to say I will be now?”

Eliza refrained from saying she thought that perhaps Jefferson may realize he has something worth changing for now. Martha’s response was far better than anything she’d been expecting. No use saying anything that could have her changing her mind. “Thank you, Martha, honestly. I mean that so deeply.” She knew it would be a different situation if it wasn’t Alex this was for. Her sister wouldn’t be so quiet for a start. She’d be telling Eliza that Martha wasn’t going anywhere near her cheating ex. But they’d both do anything for Alex. He didn’t have a family. He just had them.

***

Thomas was sat at his desk feeling more than sorry for himself. It was all his fault, all his doing, he could only blame himself. That was the worst thing about it, he could only hate himself. But he was hurting nonetheless, he’d not only hurt Alexander that night, but his own heart in the process. If he could get Alexander to just look at him, to see how sorry he was. He’d be able to tell that Thomas was really, truly, wholeheartedly sorry. But then again…It was Alex who had but the dammed rule in the contract. _Don’t fall in love with me_. That’s what he said. He shouldn’t be blamed for doing what Alex had told him not to do.

But he’d been so harsh about it, so cruel, he’d left Alex alone in the restaurant, in another part of town. He didn’t even know how Alex got home. He really was an idiot; he’d torn him apart without so much of a second thought. He needed another chance. Just a second to be able to talk to him, apologize. He wanted to get them back on track. He cared for his worst enemy, he found it hard to let it be known, but he truly cared. He even l- no! He couldn’t admit that yet, not even to himself. He’d loved only one person before and look how well that turned out. He broke Martha’s heart. Absolutely tore apart their whole relationship. That’s just who he was, what he did with love. He took it and destroyed it, crushed it up in the palms of his hands without so much as flinching. He couldn’t think about anyone but himself ever. He was barely worth being called a man.

No, Alex was much better off without him. He’d only hurt him even worse in the future. He didn’t deserve to be mad a mockery of like he had with Martha. People in the office still spoke about it, he still heard the whispers and giggles. How she’d been a mess, hysterical. It had tarnished her reputation. Martha was well off enough that she didn’t really care, could rise above it. He knew that Alex wouldn’t be able to take it as easily. His whole being depended on his reputation. He didn’t have the titles or trust fund to fall back on like Thomas did. He’d heard firsthand just how hard his past was, it was kinder to let him go. Keep him out of the grasps that was Thomas’s stone called heart.

He started gathering up his work, there was no point sitting around and feeling sorry for himself. Clearly, he was getting no work done right now, so he was going to go home and pour himself a whiskey, on the rocks. And instead of sitting and feeling sorry for himself, he was going to have a drink and feel sorry for himself. Because that was the perfect combination quite clearly. He refused to see the toxicity in that at all. He refused to make eye contact with anyone as he walked out of the building, now wasn’t the time to be getting into mindless conversations, not when he was feeling like this. He even skipped straight passed Jemmy’s office, usually he’d at least pop his head in to say goodbye. He could just text him when he was home, let him know he’d left the office early. Unlike Hamilton, it wasn’t as unusual for him to take an early leave.

He checked his phone as he was walking out the building, knowing he wouldn’t have a chance to again until he was home and his heart stopped when he saw the most unexpected of numbers. ‘ _Meet me at Rita’s at 7.’_ Rita’s. That was his and Martha’s place. As if his life wasn’t fucked enough. She was getting married though, maybe she needed some closure. He owned her that much at least, he supposed. He’d meet her. He’d probably regret it, but he’d meet her.

***

Alex was at Martha Washington’s. The woman was practically his mum, there was no one else he could even think about being around right now, aside from Eliza of course. The two women in his life that meant the absolute world to him. He trusted them both with his life, and that was a big deal from him. A really, really big deal. He didn’t trust easily at all. And now he’d poured his heart out to Martha, told her exactly how he felt, just how much his heart was hurting, and she’d taken care of him. She brewed him a hot tea and played with his hair until she’d coaxed him into taking a nap.

He couldn’t even begin to explain how much Martha meant to him. How much she had helped him through. He’d never call her mum, not outright, just like he’d never call Washington dad. But they were both his parents. It was left unsaid, and yet it was common knowledge. If Alex was being too much to handle, Eliza or George (depending on who he was annoying) would send him straight to Martha. She’d have him straightened out in two shakes of a lamb’s tail. She scolded him, mothered him and took such good care of him. He knew he wouldn’t be half the man he was today without her. He’d be even more unbearable.

It had made him feel better, the special, soothing treatment. Finally getting some sleep. He wasn’t ready to take on the world, but he at least felt more able to function like a normal human. “How do I cope with seeing him every day?” He asked, playing about with the food on his plate. He took a bite at the scolding look Martha gave him. She’d insisted on feeding him. _I can feel your bones, how many times have I told you to take care of yourself, Alexander?_ Had been the exact words given to him. Though he was sure he was let off now because of the state that his heart was in. That had been one good thing to come from all this, he’d been spared Mamma Washington’s wrath.

“You just do it Alexander. I know that’s not the answer you want to hear, but it’s the only answer that’s true. You keep going, even on the days it hurts the most. And then slowly, over time, you’ll start to feel better. You’ll see him and there’ll no longer be the pang in your heart anymore.” She stood behind him and played with his hair once more, carefully running her fingers through Alex’s dark locks. She worked out the tangles in them and sighed. “Shower while you’re here. I’ll give your hair a good brush. Honestly, Alexander. How many times must I tell you to take care of yourself?”

Alex recoiled a little at that, unable to help it. Thomas had been helping him with that side of things, had been making sure he was eating and didn’t always look like he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards. Alex knew it was ridiculous that he couldn’t do these things on his own. That he couldn’t balance his life enough to be able to remember to take care of himself and work at the same time. He was a grown man he shouldn’t need to rely on anyone. Least of all Jefferson. And Jefferson wasn’t going to be there for him, he needed to learn to get by on his own. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

Martha’s face visibly softened, seeming to realize speaking so harshly when Alexander was so fragile. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Sorry my sweet. I just worry about you is all. But I think even if you were the perfect picture of health, I’d still find something to worry about.” She once again soothed her fingers through his hair. “And about Thomas. Listen to your heart sweetie, even when it’s hurting darling, it’ll always lead you the right way.”

Alex sighed at that. He knew what his heart wanted, but he wasn’t sure how he could talk to Jefferson without crumbling and making himself look even more dumb than he already had. And he wasn’t even sure if Jefferson regretted it. He was so closed off, so unreadable that Alex had no idea whether he was coming or going. Whether his previous dom even cared about the fact that he had broken his heart.

***

Thomas was more than a little apprehensive to meet Martha. Maybe the correct word was even terrified. The last time they’d seen each other…Well it hadn’t worked out well for either of them. They kept away from each other after that, hadn’t even bumped into each other. Thomas knew where she went, she knew where Thomas went. And they both stayed away from each other with that knowledge. Thomas couldn’t even remember the last time he went to Rita’s. Probably one of the last times he and Martha had been somewhat happy together, which definitely wasn’t the case near the end of their relationship.

He thought he should be somewhat more dressed up, presentable. But he couldn’t bring himself to gather any sort of enthusiasm towards his appearance anymore. Not when he was so miserable. His clothes represented him, how he was feeling. And right now he was feeling nothing but pure despair. And was more casual than he thought he’d ever been. He couldn’t remember when he’d last worn sweatpants, except to bed. But never out, he sneered at people who had such low fashion choices. And yet here he was. Grey top, grey sweatpants, zip up hoodie. He was everything he despised. But he despised himself right now. Why not show on the outside what he was feeling on the inside?

He stood up when Martha walked in, then felt foolish about it. What was he supposed to do? Hug her? Kiss her cheek? Both of them felt wildly inappropriate at this moment in time. Instead he walked around and pulled her chair out for her. “Hello.” He spoke tersely, the tension evident in his voice. He sat back down again and cleared his throat. “I was going to order, but then felt silly assuming what you still like to drink.”

Martha didn’t give him much more than a curt nod and sat down opposite him. Jefferson followed her lead and sat back down himself, unsure of what to think and do. He tapped his fingers on the table a few times and shook his leg a little. “I’ll just have a normal black coffee.” Martha told him, making it very clear that this was on him. Not that he’d make her pay anyway. He called the waitress over and ordered her a coffee and himself a peppermint tea. He needed something to soothe his stomach. It’d been in pieces for days.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked you here.” Martha spoke and Thomas noticed that she was trying to keep calm. Perhaps even trying to be kind towards him. That piqued his interest even more. Why would she want to be nice to him? He couldn’t think of anything he’d done to deserve it.

“Yes…I am rather curious.” He admitted. “It seems a little out of the blue.” And not to mention completely out of character. But Thomas didn’t want to say anything that would have her storming out before he got to find out why they were meeting up.

“It is. And it’s not entirely my choice. But I think you’ll find we have something in common. Or should I say _someone_. Hamilton.” She paused. Whether it was because the waitress came back with their drinks, or she just wanted to have dramatic effect. Either way, it had Thomas’s stomach in knots. What did she know? _How_ did she know? He couldn’t see her and Alexander gossiping to each other. But then again, he didn’t know that much about his relationships outside of work. For all he knew Martha and Alex could be the best of friends.

“What do you mean?” He asked when the waitress again. He took a sip of his tea, trying to keep his face neutral.

Martha studied him for a moment, giving him a calculated look before sighing. “I know. About all of it. But I’m not supposed to know. Alex doesn’t know that I know. But my fiancé is extremely close to him. As is Eliza, her sister. Probably closer than is actually healthy. But she knows everything. Is so worried about him that she asked _me_ to help. To come and talk to you. I know she wouldn’t ask that of me, as selfless as she is, if it wasn’t serious. So I want to hear it from you. What did you do? And more importantly _why_ did you do it?”

It took Thomas back, to hear her speaking so plainly about something that he still felt nervous to admit to anyone other than James. He swallowed hard and his brows furrowed. What happened? Why did he do it? Those were the million-dollar questions, weren’t they? “I left him.” He admitted, his voice no more than a whisper. “He told me he- that he- l… _feels_ for me. But I left him.”

“You can’t even say it can you?” Her voice seemed so loud in comparison to his own, it was ringing through his ears. “Why? Thomas…You told me. You told me all the time, even when we were at our worst.” She reached over, a soft hand touching his. And it hit him then, that although Thomas had done her wrong, hadn’t ended it in the right way, she was aware of her own faults in the relationship. She knew that it wasn’t just him being a really awful bad guy. Though he was aware that his was the bad guy, but he’d been a bad guy in a bad relationship.

“I told you I loved you and looked what happened with us. Look what I did, I _hurt_ you.” Thomas admitted for the first time to her.

“You did. And now you’ve hurt him too. But I hurt you too, and I’m sure at some point in your life Alex is going to hurt you. I’ve hurt Angelica, she’s hurt me. We’re human Thomas, it happens. You wanna know what hurt more? The fact that you wouldn’t fight for me, for us. You gave up. And now I know it was for the best, but back then I didn’t. It’s scary. Love is terrifying, and it’s never easy. But God, wouldn’t it be boring if it was? Don’t repeat your same mistakes with him.” Martha looked him over, and then gave a gentle smile. A smile he hadn’t seen from her in a long, long time. “I forgive you, and I want you to be able to love again. The only person who you’re going to end up destroying is yourself. Don’t do it. Be brave.”

Bravery. Every man strived for it, though only few achieved it. It was a lot easier said than done. But Martha had a point. If he wasn’t willing to fight for something that could be so amazing, if he wasn’t willing to _work_ for it, then everything everyone always said about him was true. He was a freeloader, riding off his daddy’s money and name. Unable to make a real name for himself, to work for anything and not always just have it handing to him. He didn’t want to do that, to be that. And now was his chance to for once in his life, work hard at something and feel the positive outcome.

***

Alex had decided to walk home from Martha’s. He told her he needed the air and time to himself, despite her million protests. He just needed a moment to clear his head, to _breathe_. Martha was right, he needed to listen to his heart. And for that he needed to talk to Thomas. And then he passed by a small café. A cute place, something he’d never heard of before. It seemed pricey just from the outside, but homely. But it wasn’t the café that had caught his attention. More the mess of curls he saw inside it. The dark curls, dark skin, the low lighting hitting him in the best way. He really should have focused on the details more, the surroundings. Because when he walked in, he realized that Thomas wasn’t alone. Martha was with him. Martha was there and she was holding his hand. They were talking so intimately. Martha that was supposed to be engaged to Angelica, one of his best friends. Martha that now seemed to be reuniting with her ex. When he glanced up again, Thomas was stood. His dark eyes locked with Alex’s own. And Alex suddenly knew he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want the bullshit, the lies, the phony explanation. He knew what he saw. And so he did the only rational thing. He bolted. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I back to a regular uploading schedule? I just might be! But don't hold me to it! Chapter's should be updated somewhere between weekly or fortnightly, depending on how long it takes me to write the chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this pure tooth rotting fluff and I hope you like it too. The boys will be back to their normal dynamic next chapter. Also, thank you so much for your lovely comments! They mean a whole lot to me

Alex ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He was well aware of how ridiculous he looked. How ridiculous he felt even. But if he didn’t stop running the then the streets of New York City would have a breakdown on their hands. Not that Alex thought that anyone would actually care if he were crying in the middle of the streets. But it was a lot less embarrassing for him to be running instead of crying. He could hear the shouts of his name, but it didn’t sound like either of the voices were close. More like the wind was travelling it over to him, making it curl and whip around him. It was painful and biting and squeezed around his heart.

God why wasn’t he faster? Or fitter? He was running out of puff. And he wasn’t sure how far away Thomas and Martha were, but he could only hope that it wasn’t close. And fuck, now he really had to stop less he wanted to throw up. And he was still 20 minutes away from his place, 15 if he kept running. But he couldn’t see that happening any time soon. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He needed to think. He needed to talk to Eliza, find out how to tell Angelica. She was going to be heartbroken, she loved Martha so dearly. And she was an amazing woman, she didn’t deserve this heartbreak at all. Alex didn’t want to have to be the person to deliver the bad news to her. None of this would have happened if he had taken Martha up on her offer to stay. Or it would have happened, but he wouldn’t have had to be the bearer of bad news.

“Alex! Stop!” Thomas’s voice was closer that it had been before. When he turned to see just how close it was, he was answered by his face bashing right into Thomas’s chest. Thomas’s strong, toned chest. No Alex, no. But fuck, he was just a man and he had missed just how strong and warm Thomas felt around him. He needed to pull away right now, while he still had the strength to do it. “Get the fuck off me!” He yelled somewhat unfairly, considering he was the one to run into Thomas. With all the strength he had, he pushed hard at him. He wasn’t strong enough to knock him off his feet, but he could make him stumble back a little bit. Which was satisfying for him.

“Alexander, I need you to listen to me. _Please_.” Thomas took a step forwards to him again, but Alex responded by taking a step back. He was determined to keep the distance between them.

“No! Why should I?!” He asked. “Give me one reason why I should even bother listening to you?” He didn’t think Thomas would be able to come up with one. He couldn’t see what reason there could be.

“Because…Because. Alexander I-I care about you. I really, really care about you. And I want us to be able to work this out. Please?” And it was almost everything Alex wanted, and yet not enough at the exact same time. Not after what he’d seen. What Thomas had done. Actions spoke much louder than words after all.

“No. No you don’t. You’d have behaved so much differently if you did. You’d act like you give a damn. I wouldn’t catch you all cuddled up to your ex. Who, by the way, is supposed to be engaged to one of my best friends.” He shouted back at him, though the last comment was directed at Martha. He was pissed off at her too right now.

“Alexander! For Christ’s sake, must you always assume the worst? Angelica knows I’m here. I have her permission. I can call her now if you want?” Martha told him, though she still kept a good distance away from Alex and Thomas. She wanted to give them their space.

“But I saw it. You two looked so intimate, and you’re supposed to _hate_ each other.” He felt an unwanted tear drop down his cheek. No! No no no. He didn’t want to cry in front of Thomas. He didn’t want him to see him so vulnerable.

“Oh Alexander. Petit gars. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. But me and Martha aren’t what you think. She was comforting me because I was so upset about everything I had done to you…And her. She was making me see just how stupid I’ve been.” Thomas wrapped his arms around him, and this time Alex didn’t pull back. It felt easier to cry into Thomas’s chest, where no one else would be able to see him. Not just Thomas and Martha, but all the passersby in New York City too. And Thomas was comforting, as much as Alex hated to admit it, he felt safe and warm tucked up in his arms. “Can I take you home? My car is just a short walk away. Let me take you home baby, take care of you.”

And if Alex had any hesitation about it, then the universe decided for him. The rain started suddenly pouring down on them. The heavens truly opening. It felt like it came from nowhere. There was nothing he could stand less than getting cold. And the rain soaking all of his clothes made him truly freezing. He gave it a minute, but as the rain got heavier and was already making him freezing, his decision was made. He gave a simple nod, knowing Thomas would be able to feel the movement of his head against his chest.

What he wasn’t expecting to happen, was for Thomas to literally pick him up off his feet. “Thomas, what the fuck?” He argued it because Thomas couldn’t really expect him to go so easily.

“Shh, let me take care of you.” Was all Thomas said in response. He wanted Thomas to fight back with him, match his energy. But he wasn’t even remotely rising to the bait. Alex huffed but left his head rest on his shoulder. He couldn’t deny that despite everything, it felt really nice.

Thomas walked them to Martha’s car first, to make sure she got there safely. Alex warned her while he was there that he’d be calling Angelica to double check their alibi. To which she laughed and told him to rest well and behave. They then walked to Thomas’s car. He placed Alex down and then walked over to his side. Alex took the short break of the walk around to quickly wipe at his eyes and compose himself. He at least felt a little bit better and more put together.

“Right, let’s get you where you’re warm.” Thomas started driving and put the heating on for Alex. Alex following his every movement, still feeling so untrusting of him.

“Thomas…If this is just some dumb trick, then could you just stop now? You win okay? This isn’t a game that I’m willing to play.” He told him seriously, not willing to get his heart broken again. He’d been heartbroken enough during his life.

“Alexander, Mon Petit gars. I’m not playing any sort of silly games with you. I promise. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done, but I want us to be together. Officially.” He reached over with one hand to hold Alex’s.

This moment of hesitation was shorter than the last. Alex linked his fingers with Thomas’s too, holding on to his hand. He believed him. It may be an awful decision; he may be so dumb for it. But he believed him. He was choosing his heart over his head this time. “Okay.” He nodded and took a shaky breath. “I believe you. I want to be with you too. I’ve hated all this time without you.”

He could see the way Thomas relaxed when he said that. It was like the tension and anticipation from the day had been the only thing keeping him going, and now he was without it he had completely deflated. “Oh Alexander, thank you. Fuck, thank you so much.” He sounded emotional, almost like he was holding back tears. Alex didn’t think it’d seem right seeing Thomas cry, but the fact that _he_ could make him emotional made his heart clench.

He got them home safely, though Alex didn’t know how considering how close he looked to breaking down. It made Alex forget all about how he was supposed to be mad at him. From the second they parked up, all the anger had disappeared. Seeing just how much Thomas wanted him, how upset he seemed about it really stirred something up in Alex’s heart. Made his love that much stronger. It hadn’t waived, he didn’t love him any less. It only made him love him more if nothing else.

He climbed over to Thomas’s side of the car and sat on his lap, facing him. He knew what Thomas was going to do before he did it, so when he leaned in for a kiss, Alex was quick to pull away. “Nope. I’ve moved here to make it easier for you to carry me in, since you’re so intent on taking care of me and all.” He teased.

Thomas snorted at that and moved his hand up to stroke Alex’s cheek, rubbing his thumb gently along his cheekbone. “You’re lucky that I owe you a night of taking care of you, or you’d get a spank for your cheek.” He gave Alex’s butt a gentle pat in warning. Alex knew he could probably get away with a lot tonight, but he couldn’t get away with any disrespect. Thomas was still daddy after all.

“Take me inside?” He asked, wanting to see just what Thomas taking care of him entailed. It was a very vague promise, but also one that could hold a lot of potential. Thomas awkwardly maneuvered them out of the car. Alex climbing on his lap had actually made it more difficult for him to get out and carry him than easy. But Alex still clung to him like a koala and felt no shame in it either. Thomas carried him all the way up to the bedroom and dropped him unceremoniously onto the bed.

“Fuck, next time I carry you we’re avoiding all stairs.” He huffed. Alex laughed as Thomas stretched his arms to get the aches out of them. He decided that now Thomas had earned his reward. He reached up and gripped his hand, tugging until Thomas followed his lead and fell down on the bed with him. Once Thomas was laid down, Alex turned on his side and connected their lips together in a deep kiss. Their lips touching for the first time since that dreaded night. And Alex could only use the cheesiest, most cliché description of fireworks igniting between them. A spark so strong that it ‘’Thomas’s shirt and pressed their bodies closer together. Alex would have happily let it go further, but Thomas pulled away with a couple of quick pecks on his cheek. 

Thomas had the _audacity_ to chuckle when Alex whined about it, but silenced Alex’s words of scolding with another gentle kiss. He’d let it go…For now. Since Thomas was kissing him so sweetly. “I’m going to give you a massage, does that sound nice petit gars? A nice, long massage? Full body…” Alex knew what Thomas was implying, why he added that on the end. He’d get a massage, and then he’d get his ass pounded after.

“Mmm. Yes please.” He spoke softly, his soft, submissive side coming into play. He just felt so happy, so in love. It was a complete turn around to what he felt just a few hours ago, but he wouldn’t change this for the world. He watched Thomas as he pulled Alex’s top up and off of him. A blush arose on his cheeks. Thomas had seen his body more than enough times, but for some reason Alex was feeling a little shy tonight. “Yours off too.” He told Thomas.

Thomas gave a slight chuckled and nodded, pulling back so that he could pull his top off. He leaned back in and pressed a few soft kissed to Alex’s chest, stopping briefly to give a little nip to his nipples, making Alex gasp. The attention and kisses were working in making him feel less insecure and sexier instead, he would hazard a guess that it was Thomas’s intentions behind it. In fact, he was willing to place a bet on it.

Thomas reached down and popped the button of Alex’s jeans open. He shimmed them down his hips and off him and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his hips. He rubbed his hand gently over Alex’s boxers, just enough to make Alex’s dick give a little twitch of interest and a gasp leave his lips. He pulled back again and pulled Alex’s boxers off him, joining the pile on the floor. Alex briefly thought that if he flung his clothes on the floor his ass would pay the price for it. But he decided not to air his thoughts, he didn’t want to ruin the gentle hand Thomas was using with him right now. He turned over when he felt a nudge on his hip urging him to. He rested his head in his arms and for once didn’t feel the urge to keep trying to turn around to see what Thomas was doing. He was happy to just take what Thomas wanted to give him.

“I wish you could see yourself right now Alexander.” Thomas sighed and ran his hand gently along Alex’s ass. “So gorgeous.” Alex felt warm all over, despite the lack of clothes. Thomas was just making him feel so cared for. His sweet, sweet Thomas. He could feel the slip, the submissive pull sinking him down further into the warm sheets. He was aware Thomas moved away for a moment, and almost got up to follow him when he heard a drawer being opened. He wasn’t far then. Alex was okay with that. He yawned and relaxed himself even further. It wasn’t long before Thomas came back, and he sighed happily when he felt a warm oil being poured onto his back. And if he thought that was good, a delighted moan followed his lips when Thomas’s strong hands followed it, rubbing it in.

Thomas moved to sit on Alex’s butt, straddling him for a good purchase. He wasn’t putting his full weight on him though; Alex probably wouldn’t be able to take it if he did. Considering Thomas was a six-foot God, and Alex was _not_ short. He was shorted than Thomas maybe…just a little. He rolled his shoulder into one particularly hard knot that Thomas was working on. He whimpered slightly when it was bordering on the edge of painful. “Sorry baby. You’ve just got some awful knots. I’m gonna book you in with my masseuse. I go weekly, you can come with me. It’ll sort you right out.”   
  
Alex tensed a bit at that. “I can afford to get myself a masseuse.” He said with a grumble, showing how displeasured he was with the mere insinuation that he couldn’t. Even if that wasn’t what Thomas had meant.

“I know you can. Shhh, relax again for me.” He said a gave a good, hard rub to a particularly sore spot and Alex immediately groaned into it. “I know you can afford it baby. But I _want_ to do it for you, with you. Something for us to do as a couple. Nothing wrong with a treat, you can treat me too sometimes.” He kept up his rubbing as he spoke, and Alex had to admit that it was making him more pliable.

“Fine. But I’m buying us dinner one night this week.” Alex yawned, deciding that that was a good enough compromise for now. He didn’t have the strength to argue, not when Thomas’s hands felt like pure magic to him. He forgot about all his worries the more those hands rubbed deeper into him.

He noticed the shift when Thomas started moving down his body, how it went from trying to get Alex to relax, to starting to make it more sensual. His hands moved to Alex’s legs, massaging up his calves. And Alex didn’t think anything would feel better than when Thomas was rubbing his back, but he was so wrong. He hadn’t even realized just how much his legs were aching until Thomas was getting them to stop. And this time his dick was taking more of an interest in it too, he was twitching and wanting attention. But he also didn’t want the hands on his legs to stop.

But just when he was about to whine for more, Thomas moved his hands up to his thighs, rubbing at the soft flesh there. And now his dick was really, really taking an interest in it. His dick was half hard, filling more rapidly by the minute. “Please.” He whispered softly.

“Please what baby?” And Alex could practically hear the smirk Thomas was definitely sporting. He was tempted to kick his leg in frustration. But he didn’t want to turn this from something amazing, into something that’d more likely leave him desperate all night. He knew Thomas well by now.

“Please can you touch me? Touch my dick please?” He groaned and rubbed his hips a little against the sheets, so lost in the need to have a touch against his dick. He knew the smack was coming before he felt it. He never got away with trying to rub himself off against the sheets. It didn’t stop him from pouting about it though.

“Be good baby, and this will end up so much better for you.” Thomas warned him and rubbed at the spot that had just been spanked. Thomas reached down and pulled at Alex’s hips until he raised them, moving so he was up on his knees with his back still bent and his head still resting in his hands. Thomas opened the drawer once more, and Alex didn’t even need to look to know that he was getting the lube. But his suspicions were confirmed when he heard the familiar sounds of the cap popping open. He groaned when he felt a slick finger pressing at his hole and spread his legs just a little wider. He wanted this so badly. He’d been desperate for it since the night Thomas left him. No one had ever fucked him like Thomas did, and they didn’t think they ever would. Perhaps they were opposite in everything else, but they were each other’s perfect match in bed.

He winced a little when Thomas’s finger pushed in and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax. It was just a little sting, coming from Alex not having done this in a while. He’d get over it pretty quickly, he just needed to stretch. It wasn’t like he was some blushing virgin or anything. He groaned when Thomas started moving his finger inside him and it took all his self-restraint not to push back into it. He was so good at it and Alex wanted more, so so much more. It was as if Thomas could read his mind, because as soon as he thought it, he pushed a second finger into him. “Yes! Fuck! Daddy.” He groaned, the title slipping out so naturally.

“That’s it baby, you’re being such a good boy for me.” Thomas told him and scissored his fingers inside him, stretching him out even more. Alex was getting impatient. He didn’t want to be stretched anymore, he wanted Thomas’s dick to stretch him, to feel burn of it.

“Daddy, want your dick. Please? I’m okay. I’m good, I promise.” He begged, struggling to keep his hips held up in position and not rock back onto him. He was getting so desperate, and it had been a long time since he’d been able to get off. “Please?” He whined again.

“Okay baby. Okay. I’m gonna take it slow though okay? I don’t wanna hurt you baby.” Thomas ran a hand down his back gently as he pulled his fingers out of him, shushing him as he whined at the loss. He pulled back for a moment and Alex heard the cap of the lube open again. He wanted to whine that he didn’t want to wait for him to faff around with all of that. But he also knew that if he wanted Thomas dry, then he’d have to be prepped more and that would take even longer. It was just quicker to wait for him to spread the lube on his dick for a moment. But he’d never been that amazing at waiting for thing.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a strong hand spreading his cheeks apart, he groaned in anticipation, but also part from embarrassment. This was the bit that always made him feel most exposed. Cheeks spread, hole fluttering, and knowing Thomas had the perfect view of it all. He blushed for a moment, but all thoughts of anything left his mind the second he felt Thomas started pushing in. That consumed every fiber of his being after that. He couldn’t think of anything but the stretch, and the burn, and the tingling of pleasure starting to build up inside him. Thomas sunk further inside him and Alex felt like he was being pushed deeper and deeper into the sheets. All that was around him was silk and satin and soft. It was just all so soft. And there was Thomas, his guiding hands helping Alex to stay in place, to behave. Alex didn’t have to think anymore, that felt so freeing.

“Alex baby?” Thomas’s voice brought him back a little, not enough that he felt at an extremely present mind. But enough for him to be able to concentrate on what he was saying and respond in kind.

“Mmm.” He sighed happily, letting out another particularly loud moan when Thomas pushed all the way inside him.

“You’re going to be allowed to cum tonight, but I want you to ask first okay? Wait for my permission.” He told him, making the rules very clear. Alex only nodded in response. “I need a verbal answer baby, can you manage that?” He asked.

Alex nodded again and cleared his throat a bit, his tongue feeling heavier than normal in his mouth, but he was still able to talk. “Yes daddy.”

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy aren’t you?” Thomas’s praise felt so good, it was wrapping around him like a fuzzy blanket and keeping him really warm. He was just about to whine for Thomas to move when he clearly read his mind again. He felt the gentle snap of his hips and he let out a louder moan than necessary. But then again Alex had never really been too fussed about being quiet. Thomas was being slow and gentle. Alex knew it was from being careful due to Alex having a lack of prep. And although part of him wanted to beg Thomas to fuck him hard and fast into the mattress, he was enjoying this too. When Thomas took it slow, it felt like Alex could feel every inch of him. The slow drag of the push and the pull. Fuck, it was amazing. Absolutely mind blowing.

It was only made better when Thomas was able to speed up a little more. A string of curses and moans left his lips as the bed was now shaking with the thrusts. He gripped onto the sheets for purchase and just took it. Accepted what Thomas was giving him so happily. How stretched he felt, how he knew it’d still be slightly sore tomorrow. But God, did he want that so bad. He wanted to still be feeling him. He wanted to go into work and show everyone that he was a kept man. Thomas’s boyfriend. He wanted to take Thomas to dinner with him to Martha’s, with Eliza, introduce him to all his friend. Show off how proud he was to have a boyfriend with a monster dick. He wouldn’t leave that part out for modesty either. He wanted the whole world to know about the size of the dick he was taking.

He could feel his edge getting closer and closer with each drag of Thomas’s hips. “Please daddy! I need you to touch me! I need to cum, please!” He was aware he needed to be good. It was all he could think about. Tomorrow he’d push him because Alex loved being a brat. But today he just wanted to be a good boy.

“Okay baby. I’m gonna touch you. But I want you to hold off until I cum okay? You can cum with me. Just a little bit longer.” He told him.

Alex nodded quickly. “Okay daddy. Okay. I understand. _Please._ ” And just when he thought the need was about to make him cry, Thomas reached his hand down and started stroking Alex’s length. “Fuck! Daddy!” He couldn’t stop the shouts, the cries, the moans. He was overwhelmed with so much pleasure. He pushed into his hand and back against his dick, torn between both the movements. If he was allowed, he’d be coming now. But all he could do is just take it and hold off until Thomas came. His perfect, amazing dom.

He could tell when it was about to happen. Thomas’s hip movements started becoming jerkier, his usually quiet moments started getting louder and more breathless. He gripped Alex’s hips tighter with marks that were sure to bruise. And then it came, the stilling of his hips, Alex feeling the hot, wet cum dripping into him and filling him up with it. As soon as he felt it, Alex’s head fell back, and he came with a loud cry himself. He couldn’t stop the tears this time, let them fall freely down his face, his head dropping to the pillow, collapsing entirely into it.

Both men waited a moment afterwards, truly letting the moment of being back together again sink in. After giving himself a moment to breathe, Thomas pulled out and slid down in bed next to Alex. He pulled him in for a tight cuddle and pressed a few soft kisses to his temple. Alex melted into it, sunk down deeper into his arms and sighed happily. He felt wonderful, so amazing. He was lying in bed with his boyfriend, life couldn’t be anymore perfect than it felt in that moment.

“Alex. I’m gonna get up to run us a bath, and grab you a snack from do you need to come with me, or are you okay there?” Thomas asked.

Alex thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m okay here.” He decided finally. “Be quick though?” He asked and reluctantly untangled himself from Thomas’s arms.

Thomas laughed and nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Of course baby.” He got up and headed to the bathroom first. The sound of running water filled the room and Alex smiled a little. He was glad Thomas ran the bath first. It meant he could have a soothing background noise while waiting for him to come back. He watched him put on his robe, and then head down to the kitchen. Or at least he presumed he was going to the kitchen, since he said he was going to get Alex a snack. Alex reached down to the pile of his discarded clothes on the floor and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. He sat back up again and pulled up Eliza’s number. ‘ _I’m back with Thomas…Was thinking of inviting him over to ours for dinner on Saturday…You could invite Maria_?’

It didn’t take long for a text back, but he really didn’t think it would. ‘ _I’m happy for you Lex! Yes perfect, I’ll cook us all something nice. I’d love to meet him…And tell him off.’_

Alex snorted at the thought of Eliza telling anyone off. She was far too gentle and kind for that. Still, he’d let her think what she wanted. ‘ _Brilliant! Thanks Liza.’_ He put his phone back down when Thomas walked back into the room. He craned his neck to see what snack he’d been brought and was happy with the sight of some toast and butter. It was simple, but Alex was more than okay with it. “Thank you.” He said and held his hands out for it.

“No problem. I’m gonna cook you a hearty breakfast tomorrow.” Thomas said, eyeing him slightly. Clearly seeing the same signs of lack of food that Martha had seen previously. Alex squirmed under the scrutiny and nodded his head. He took the plate off Thomas and started eating the toast. “As of tomorrow our rules, but especially our food rules are back in place. I wanna see you eating three good meals okay petit gars?”

Alex nodded and watched Thomas flit about the room, cleaning stuff up. “Yes sir.” He cleared his throat a bit and took another bite, feeling just a little bit wobbly. Thomas seemed to hear it in his voice and immediately dropped what he was doing to walk to Alex and wrap his arms tight around him.

“Sorry baby, I wasn’t telling you off. I was just worried that’s all. It’s all okay, and it’s more than likely my fault that you haven’t been eating right hm? I’m sorry.” He kissed Alex all over until he got a hearty laugh from him. Much better. “I’m gonna go check on our bath. Eat up.”

Alex could follow that instruction easily. He ate up his toast and then stood on wobbly feet. His legs shook for a minute, before he was able to steady himself and join Thomas in the bathroom. He was greeted to low lighting, a few candles lit around, and a big bubble bath that he wanted to be in ASAP. “Mmmm looks relaxing.” He smiled. Thomas smiled back at him and held his arms out to Alex. Alex moved into his arms, and allowed himself to be lifted into the bath, even if he didn’t exactly need help getting in, it still felt nice to be taken care of. Thomas came in behind him and Alex rested back against him.

He didn’t argue when Thomas started washing his hair, he just leaned back into his touch. He loved the way Thomas did his hair anyway. “Tom?...” He suddenly felt nervous to ask what he’d discussed with Eliza. What if he was overstepping the mark? Or if Thomas wasn’t ready for this sort of move?

“Yes?” Thomas kept up lathering his hair with conditioner, choosing not to tense or react negatively to Alex seeming nervous to ask him a question. Though it caused a knot of anxiety in his stomach, he knew Alex could get spooked easily and not go through with asking.

“Eliza invited us to dinner on Saturday…I said yes. But I can make an excuse if you don’t want to come?” He offered, suddenly scared he’d done the wrong thing. And he chose to leave out how it was actually his idea.

“No need. I’d love to come, and to finally meet this Eliza of yours. You seem very fond of her.” He smiled and washed Alex’s hair out.

“I am, she’s really amazing. I really think you’ll love her.” He was excited for two of the most important people in his life to meet. His Eliza and his boyfriend.

“I’m sure I will Alex. I’m looking forwards to it. Who’s important to you, is important to me. _But_ this means you owe me dinner with James and Dolley one night too.” Thomas grinned. And Alex thought that was entirely unfair because Thomas had no sort of history whatsoever with Eliza. Still, he knew any insult or bad word hurled at Madison would earn him a trip of Thomas’s knee.

“I’m sure I can cope with it.” He sighed but burst out laughing when Thomas tickled him.

“As much as I’d love to indulge in this bath and relax with you, I’m absolutely exhausted. Let’s get to bed.” Thomas pulled him in for a quick kiss, and then got the cloth, giving them both a good scrub down. Alex liked not having to do anything himself, he could definitely get used to that.

Thomas got out first, and wrapped a fluffy towel around himself, and then held out one for Alex. Alex stepped up and out of the bath, into the warmth of the towel and Thomas’s arms. He turned around in them and stood on his tiptoes for another kiss. Not that he was short or anything. And Thomas leaning down despite the fact that he was on his tiptoes was because he was a drama queen. No other reason.

Thomas pulled away after a moment and led him back to bed. He threw one of the hoodies he knew Alex liked over to him, and Alex had a massive grin on his face as he put it on. He hadn’t forgotten how comfy his hoodies were. So warm and big, encompassing him entirely. He snuggled into it and jumped into bed. He turned on his side, fully prepared to be little spoon. Thomas laughed at the sight and got in with him. He turned of the lamp and scooped up his little spoon in his arms. “Goodnight petit gars, sleep well my sweet.”

Alex smiled at the pure cuteness of it and relaxed into his boyfriend’s strong arms. “Night Tommy. Love you.” He sighed happily, letting sleep overcome him without a care in the world. 


End file.
